Infiel
by GeishaPax
Summary: Claire dejó que la mirada azul de su marido la analizara, por breves instantes, sin decir una sola palabra. Leon notó el silencio sepulcral de esa habitación y salió del aposento. La ex activista reconoció el ruido del estudio. Era culpable, lo llevaba escrito en la frente. ADAPTACIÓN PARA Gaby991
1. I: La noticia

Buenas a todos, aquí tengo un pequeño experimento al Cleon, gracias a mi amiga lectora Gaby991 que se quedó sin muchas cosas que leer y pues, TA-DA. Aquí tenemos algo de lo que le prometí.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

* * *

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **I: La noticia**

Vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de mármol. Estaba pálida y tenía un rictus de tensión en los labios, pero, por lo demás, su aspecto era el normal. Ni sangre ni cicatrices. La misma Claire Kennedy de siempre. Madre y esposa, por ese orden. Sonrió amargamente. Aquella era una verdad a la que nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarse. "Lo querías", se dijo, "y lo conseguiste, en el corto espacio de seis meses. No está mal para una ingenua mujer". Pero Leon le ganaba por dos años, pensó con cinismo, y la suficiente experiencia como para dejarse atrapar por el truco más viejo del mundo.

Pero, entonces, el cinismo la abandonó. No había sido ningún truco, no tenía derecho a denigrarse a sí misma llamando truco a algo que en absoluto lo fue. Tenía diecinueve años cuando conoció a Leon, y era muy inocente, tal vez hasta confiada. Después de los incidentes de Raccoon y de la Antártida, trató esporádicamente al ex policía. Claire por primera vez iba a una discoteca, acompañada de un grupo de amigas que se rieron de su miedo a que les preguntaran la edad y no les dejaran pasar.

—¡Oh, vamos! — le dijeron— Si te preguntan cuántos años tienes, mienteles, como hacemos nosotras.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse esa noche a Leon. Fue consciente de la presencia del agente desde el momento que entraron. Era fuerte, delgado y rubio, muy atractivo, tanto como una estrella de cine. Sus amigas también advirtieron su presencia, y se rieron tontamente al comprobar que no ocultaba su interés por ellas. Pero, en realidad, era a Claire a quien estaba mirando.

Ella, con su pelo largo, rojo y ondulado, que le caía hasta los hombros y enmarcaba su preciosa cara. Su amiga Johanna, antigua compañera de la universidad la había maquillado y le había prestado una de sus minifaldas ajustadas de cuero en negro, unas botas muy altas y un pequeño top rosado que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo cada vez que giraba al ritmo de la música. Si hermano la hubiera visto vestida así, se habría muerto del susto. Pero estaba pasando el fin de semana en casa de Johanna, mientras Chris arreglaba algunos asuntos para el juicio en contra de la corporación Umbrella, así que no podía ver cómo su única hermana pasaba el tiempo mientras él estaba fuera concertando su situación legal.

Y fue a Claire quien Leon se acercó cuando pusieron una canción lenta. Le dio un toquecito en el hombro para que se volviera y sonrió, con gracia y confianza en sí mismo. Consciente de la envidia de las otras chicas, dejó que la tomara entre sus brazos sin una palabra de protesta. La pelirroja todavía podía recordar aquel hormigueo al sentir su tacto, su proximidad, su suave pero firme masculinidad. Era oficial, el antiguo miembro de la policía de Raccoon City y su compañero de supervivencia en dos ocasiones, le había robado totalmente el corazón.  
Bailaron durante mucho rato antes de que él hablara.

—¿Cómo te dejaron pasar?

—Mintiendo y siendo guapa. —le respondió ella con timidez —. No creas que siempre visto así.

—¿No es un poco arriesgado cuando recién te escapaste de una instalación francesa? — preguntó Leon con un murmullo — Yo vengo de protección. — el hombre señaló a un joven a lo lejos. —Daniel Graham, el hijo mayor del presidente.

Cuando estaba absorbiendo todavía las dulces resonancias de su voz suavemente modulada, Leon le puso la mano bajo el top y ella se estremeció al sentir su tacto sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda, el agente la atrajo hacia sí, pero no hizo ningún Intento de besarla, tampoco le dijo que saliera del local con ella y dejara a sus amigas. Tan sólo le pidió el nuevo número de teléfono y prometió llamarla muy pronto. Claire pasó la semana siguiente pegada al teléfono, esperando con impaciencia su llamada.

Se hablaron ocasionalmente pero entre el trabajo de Leon con la Casa Blanca, Claire entrando a la organización TerraSave, el incidente en Harvardville, la custodia de Sherry; salir a solas o por simple placer nunca se terminó de concretar.

Cada uno siguió con su vida, Leon con una creciente depresión que le hizo pensar hasta en el suicidio, ella sobreviviendo literal a su subjefe hasta que casi fue asesinada después del secuestro que sufrió. Leon finalmente se hartó de su situación como agente del gobierno y al acabarse el ataque biológico en Nueva York, la invitó a salir.

En su primera cita, la llevó en coche —un Mustang rojo que aún recordaba— a cenar.

—Es el coche de la empresa. —le dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a comprender bien.

Amablemente, pero con una intensidad que le hacía contener el aliento, Leon le dio confianza para que le hablara de sí misma. De su familia, de sus amigos, de sus gustos actualmente. De su ambición de estudiar arte y como todo eso se fue al demonio cuando apareció el virus T. Leon frunció el ceño todavía más y ella se mordió el labio. La llevó de vuelta a casa y se despidió con un escueto "Buenas noches". Leon la llamó una semana más tarde.

La invitó al cine y ella se sentó a su lado en la oscuridad, no dejó de mirar la pantalla, pero no vio nada, sólo podía concentrar su atención en la proximidad de Leon, en el sutil aroma de su colonia, en su rodilla a unos centímetros de la suya, en el tacto de sus hombros, que se rozaban. Con la boca reseca, tensa y con nerviosismo, no pudo evitar un gritito cuando él le agarró la mano. Con expresión seria entrelazó sus dedos.

—Tranquila.—murmuró — No voy a morderte.

El problema era que ella estaba deseando que la mordiera. Leon murmuró algo y apretó su mano entre la suya mientras volvía a concentrarse en la película, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la pantalla del cine pasó a segundo plazo. Aquella noche la besó con tal deseo que Claire sintió cierto temor antes de que la dejara marchar. Cuando la llevó a casa, la activista estaba en peligro de explotar por la tensión sexual acumulada. Sin embargo, se limitaron a darse un beso. Lo mismo sucedió otra seis veces, hasta que un día, inevitablemente, en vez de llevarla al cine la llevó a su apartamento. Después de aquel día, apenas iban a otros lugares. Estar solos y hacer el amor se convirtió en lo más importante de sus vidas. Leon se convirtió en algo más importante de lo que era, conoció sus miedos, sus sueños, las frustraciones; incluso ignoró la importancia de Chris en su vida, quien pasó en un segundo plazo y se ganó la desaprobación inicial del capitán de la B.S.A.A.

Cuatro meses más tarde, y después de que Leon estuviera fuera dos semanas, ella le estaba esperando afuera del apartamento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

Sólo en el momento de recordarlo, dos años más tarde, se daba cuenta de que no le había gustado encontrarla allí.

Tenía el rostro serio y cansado, igual que en los últimos meses.

—Tenía que verte. —le dijo, agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al interior del apartamento. Inevitablemente, hicieron el amor, luego ella hizo café y lo bebieron en silencio. Leon, que sólo llevaba un albornoz, se sentó en su viejo sillón de orejas y ella se hizo un ovillo a sus pies, y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

Entonces, le dijo que estaba embarazada. Leon no se movió, ni dijo nada y ella no lo miró. Sintió como la mano de su amado le acarició el pelo y ella apoyó la cabeza en la pierna.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Leon dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Agarró a la pelirroja y la sentó en su regazo.

Ella encogió las piernas, como una niña, como su pequeña hija Alex cuando se sentaba en brazos de su padre para buscar consuelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.— dijo Claire —Me retrasé en el período y compré una prueba que venden en la farmacia. Ha dado positiva. ¿Crees que puede ser incorrecta? ¿Voy al médico antes de que decidamos algo?

—No. —dijo Leon —. Así que estás embarazada. Me pregunto cómo ha ocurrido. —añadió pensativamente.

Ella se rió nerviosamente.

—Es culpa tuya. — le dijo.

—Tomé precauciones. — replicó él — Bueno, al menos tenemos tiempo de casamos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos.

Y aquello fue todo. La decisión estaba tomada. Una vez más, fue dos años más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras: "Al menos tenemos tiempo de casarnos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos". Y, por primera vez, pensó que, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, él no se habría casado y ella no habría dejado su empleo como directora de la ONG.

Recordó las palabras de Hunnigan momentos antes.

— _Perdóname, Claire_... —dijo Ingrid con voz grave, tratando de hablar con  
suavidad. — _No creas que me gusta esto, no creas que te digo esto sin estar segura_ —añadió—. _Los han visto en varios lugares. En algún restaurante, ya sabes, demasiado intimidad para que se tratara de una reunión de trabajo. Pero lo peor es que los he visto con mis propios ojos, los he visto salir y entrar muchas veces de una zona de departamentos._

Sólo habían pasado unas noches desde que hicieran el amor con tanta ternura que Leon se había estremecido entre sus brazos al despertar. Lo imaginaba con otra mujer, teniendo una aventura, haciendo el amor, ahogándose en suspiros…

Le dieron náuseas y se cubrió la boca con una mano, apretando el puño contra sus fríos y temblorosos labios.

El teléfono sonó otra vez.

Lo ignoró completamente. Fue a revisar a Alex y Michael en la cuna, dormían tranquilamente. De sus mellizos, Michael era el que más se parecía a su padre, rubio y con una barbilla prominente, señal de su carácter decidido, como el de su padre. Luego, fue a ver a su hija. Alex era muy diferente a su hermano mellizo. Al entrar por la mañana en su habitación, se la encontraba siempre en la misma posición en que se había dormido. La pequeña tenía el pelo sedoso y rojo, esparcido sobre la almohada. Leon no ocultaba su adoración por su princesa de ojos azules. Y la pequeña lo sabía y explotaba la situación al máximo.

Claire no pudo más, eso ya no se trataba de amor. Caminó hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama, abrazada por las penumbras y oscuridad. Sentía una extraña calma, un extraño alivio.

Miró al reloj de pared. Eran las ocho y media. Leon no iba a volver a casa hasta varias horas después, seguramente era otra absurda excusa más para salir y llegar con un extraño olor a loción desconocida. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de caer en el sueño, pero no pasó nada, su cerebro tenía una lucha entre dejar de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, el tiempo se hizo eterno.

El sonido de una llave en la puerta principal la devolvió al presente. Se dio la vuelta. Su esposo le daba la espalda; Claire se dio cuenta de la tensión de los músculos del cuello y de la rigidez de su espalda bajo la tela de su camisa negra. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sonrió; observó su rostro cansado, pálido. Leon miró al teléfono descolgado. Se acercó, dejó su bandolera en un rincón del armario, después llegó hasta la mesita de noche y levantó el auricular. La mano le temblaba ligeramente al dejarlo en su lugar.

Seguramente Hunnigan le llamó cuando Claire dejó el teléfono abandonado. Irónicamente quiso reír, imaginaba la preocupación de Hunnigan al llamarle a Leon, el que la línea estuviera siempre ocupada, y tal vez, solo por eso Leon Scott Kennedy, ahora asesor de la D.S.O. llegó temprano a casa.

Claire dejó que la mirada azul de su marido la analizara, por breves instantes, sin decir una sola palabra. Leon notó el silencio sepulcral de esa habitación y salió del aposento.

La ex activista reconoció el ruido del estudio. Era culpable, lo llevaba escrito en la frente.

 **Continuará.**

Espero los golpes, amenazas de muerte, los jitomates dos, que me cuelguen de las piernas.

Les mando un beso enorme.


	2. II: Confrontación

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Me metí en un lío, tengo fics pendientes y aquí me tienen haciendo otro más, no tengo abuela jajaja.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

* * *

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **II: Confrontación**

Claire lo esperaba sentada, pacientemente. Curiosamente, estaba muy tranquila. Su corazón latía a un ritmo normal y tenía las manos apoyadas relajadamente sobre el regazo.

Leon volvió a la habitación. Se había desanudado la corbata y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa.

Estiró las piernas y tomó el vaso con ambas manos. Claire se fijó en sus dedos: largos, fuertes y con las uñas perfectamente cortadas. Era un hombre fuerte y alto, y siempre aseado. Buenos zapatos, trajes elegantes, camisas a medida y corbatas de seda. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero su semblante, que reflejaba tensión, seguía siendo atractivo. Sus rasgos eran bien formados y suaves tenía la nariz recta y en la boca, un gesto de determinación.

Iba a cumplir cuarenta años y siempre había sido muy masculino, aunque, con el paso de los años, habían ido aflorando otras facetas de su carácter. Había adquirido una fuerza interior, que, tal vez, suele aparecer siempre con la madurez, y una nueva confianza y conciencia de la propia valía. Su rostro reflejaba su personalidad, es decir, la de un hombre acostumbrado a ejercer el poder y con la capacidad de superar eficazmente las dificultades. En su compañía, se tenía la sensación de estar ante un hombre especial.

Otro rasgo eminente de su personalidad, pensaba Claire, era su dominio de sí mismo. Leon siempre había poseído una gran capacidad para controlar sus emociones, raramente perdía los nervios, raramente se irritaba cuando las cosas no marchaban como él quería. Ante los problemas, tenía la rara habilidad de olvidar los aspectos negativos y extraer lo más positivo de la situación. Aquél era el rasgo más sobresaliente de Leon Scott Kennedy.

Manteniendo un delicado equilibrio entre el éxito y el desastre, aunque sin llegar a poner en peligro el bienestar de su familia, había construido un pequeño imperio. Por el contrario, la había rodeado de lujo, tanto como podía desear.

No miró a Claire y saliendo de nueva cuenta se dirigió a su sitio favorito de toda la casa: directo al mueble bar para servirse un whisky. La mujer lo siguió sin hablar.

—¿Quieres uno? — le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Leon no repitió la pregunta, tampoco la miró. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky y se sentó en el sofá, frente a ella. Dio un largo trago.

—Tienes una amiga muy fiel. —dijo.

" _Y un marido infiel_ ", pensó Claire.

Leon cerró los ojos. No la había mirado desde que entrara en la habitación.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? — preguntó de repente, levantando los párpados y revelando la belleza de sus ojos azules y profundos.

Así que no iba a tratar de negar nada, deseaba encontrar algo que decir, pero no sabía qué. —Dímelo tú — habló, todavía con aquella tranquilidad asombrosa.

Hunnigan debía haberle dicho que temía que cometiera colgarse de una lámpara.

Qué melodramático, qué novelesco.

La idea que tenía de Ingrid Hunnigan, obviamente, no se parecía a la de Claire.

—Es una zorra. — gruñó Leon.

Se inclinó hacia delante apretando el vaso de whisky entre las manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaba un músculo de la mandíbula. Apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y no apartaba la vista de la alfombra.

—Si no hubiera metido las narices, podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto. ¡Ya había terminado! —espetó—. ¡Si supiera cerrar la boca, se habría dado cuenta de que todo había terminado! Esa zorra me la tenía jurada. Ha estado esperando a que cayera para hincarme el diente. Pero nunca pensé que caería tan bajo como para hacerlo a través de ti.

Era cierto. Maldita Ingrid, ¿por qué se había metido donde no la llamaban?

—¡Di algo, por Dios! — gruñó el ex policía.

La pelirroja parpadeó, Leon nunca le había levantado la voz, y se dio cuenta de que, desde que el rubio había entrado, tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero sin verlo.

Sólo se fijó verdaderamente en él en aquellos instantes, como si necesitara que sucediera algo para darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aunque, en realidad, no deseara que sucediera por temor a echarse a llorar y derrumbarse.

—Quiero el divorcio. — dijo.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y se sorprendió tanto de oírlo como el propio agente.

—Tú puedes marcharte, yo me quedaré con la casa y los niños. No creo que tengas dificultades para mantenerlos. — añadió y se encogió de hombros. No cabía en sí de asombro ante su propia tranquilidad, cuando lo normal era gritarle como una esposa ofendida.

" _Así debe sentirse uno_ ", se decía, " _cuando muere un ser querido"_.

—¡No seas estúpida! — gruñó Leon. — Eso no es posible y tú lo sabes.

—No grites, vas a despertar a los niños.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El rubio se puso en pie y dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un sonoro golpe y derramando el líquido sobre el mármol de la repisa.

Leon miró a su esposa con furia, pero no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada. Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Mira...— dijo al cabo de unos instantes, tratando de recobrar la calma. —No era lo que tú crees, lo que esa zorra te ha hecho creer. Sucedió solo por casualidad… y se acabó casi antes de empezar. —dijo haciendo un seco ademán.

" _Pobre Helena_ ", pensó Claire, " _guillotinada de un plumazo_ ". Sabía muy bien que era ella, no era la primera vez que Ingrid insinuaba que algo se traía la agente Harper.

—Tenía mucha presión en el trabajo. La misión en Chile había sido muy complicada y amenazaba con acabar con todo. —tomó el vaso de whisky y dio un largo trago—. He tenido que trabajar día y noche. He pasado más tiempo con ella que contigo. Luego, los mellizos tuvieron sarampión y no quisiste que contratáramos a una enfermera. Estabas agotada, casi enferma, y yo estaba preocupado por ti, por los mellizos, que no dormía más de media hora seguida, y con más dificultades que nunca en la agencia. Creí que lo mejor para ti era que no te preocupara contándote mis problemas en la oficina…

Leon hablaba de los meses anteriores. Un periodo en que Claire pensó que todo lo que podía ir mal había ido mal. Pero no se le había ocurrido añadir a su lista de problemas que su marido la engañaba con otra mujer.

—Claire, no era mi intención. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pero ella estaba allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien, y tú no estabas, y yo...

—¡Cállate! — exclamó la mujer.

Le dieron náuseas y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no. vomitar sobre su preciosa —y carísima— alfombra. Se levantó, Leon hizo intención de ayudarla y ella le dirigió una mirada hostil. Fue dando tumbos hasta el mueble bar y, con manos temblorosas, se sirvió whisky. Era una bebida que detestaba, pero, en aquellos momentos, sentía la angustiosa necesidad de beber algo fuerte.

Leon seguía de pie. La miró con extrañeza al beberse el whisky de un trago.

—¡Se ha acabado, Claire! —dijo el rubio con una voz grave que ella nunca le había oído. — ¡Por Dios, Claire, se ha acabado!

—¿Cuándo se acabó? — le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Cuando te permitiste el lujo de volver a hacer el amor conmigo? Pobre Helena, me pregunto, ¿a quién de las dos tomas por imbécil? — El whisky comenzaba a hacer el efecto deseado.

Leon sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptar la lucha.

—Simplemente, ocurrió. — dijo tristemente, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo echar marcha atrás aunque sea lo que más deseo. Por si te sirve de algo, te diré que me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Pero, y te lo juro por Dios, te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder de nuevo.

—Hasta la próxima vez. —dijo Claire y salió de la habitación antes de que los sentimientos sombríos que se agolpaban en su interior estallaran con amargura.

—¡No! — exclamó Leon, agarrándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí. —¡Tenemos que arreglarlo! Por favor, sé que te he hecho daño pero necesitamos..

—¿Cuántas veces? — le espetó la ex activista, perdiendo el control. —¿Cuántas veces has venido oliendo a su perfume?, ¿cuántas veces me has hecho el amor por obligación después de haberte acostado con ella?

—¡No, no, no! — dijo agarrándola por ambos brazos mientras ella trataba de liberarse —¡No, Claire! ¡Nunca! ¡No he dejado que llegara tan lejos!

Se puso pálido ante la mueca de incredulidad de su mujer.

—¡Te quiero! — dijo con voz grave. —¡Te quiero!

Por alguna razón, aquella declaración desesperada la enervó y, llevada por la

violencia, le dio una bofetada.

Leon se quedó de piedra. Claire se apartó de él.

Nadie que la conociera la habría creído capaz de sentir tanto odio como revelaban sus ojos. Su esposo estaba atónito, tratando de digerir el horror que contenía aquella mirada. Sin decir nada más, Claire dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Leon y luego, se dirigió a la habitación de los mellizos.

Claire trataba de mantener la calma, pero la tormenta se había desencadenado. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por un mar de emociones violentas. Le palpitaba el corazón y trató de respirar profundamente, pero tenía la sensación de tener los pulmones encharcados. Tenía paralizados los músculos del estómago, su cerebro, al contrario, estaba sumido en un torbellino de angustia y dolor.

Se acercó se inclinó sobre la cuna y se quedó mirando a sus hijos preguntándose si el intolerable dolor que sentía en su interior la haría enfermar. Luego, el dique que contenía sus emociones se rompió y con un sollozo cayó sobre la cama que sería para Michael cuando creciera. Se arropó con la manta y ahogó su llanto en la almohada para que nadie la oyera.

Había pasado muchos años comprendiendo sus ambiciones, teniendo una fe ciega en él. Muchos años aguardándole en casa, esperando sus caricias como un perro, o un gato, como una mascota, mientras él alimentaba en casa sus necesidades básicas: comida, bebida y un paseo de vez en cuando, y ella lo había aceptado con alegría.

 _"¡Qué criatura más patética eres!"._ se dijo.

* * *

El ruido de dos niños ansiosos le hicieron abrir los ojos. Al menos esas dos almas inocentes siempre amanecían de buen humor. Alex y Michael estaban en los terribles dos años.

Alex ya se había escapado de la cuna que aún los resguardaba y estaba intentando levantar a su madre, moviéndola con un dedito.

Aquello le pertenecía, se dijo. No importaba qué cosas querría arrebatarle o concederle la vida, jamás podría quitarle el amor de sus hijos.

 _"Esto es sólo mío"._

Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al recordar la noche anterior, pero, a los pocos instantes, experimentó una gran calma, se sentía vacía, hueca.

Se levantó y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tenía aún el pelo recogido con una goma. Se la quitó y sacudió la melena. Tenía un aspecto desastroso y se sentía muy mal. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos deportivos, así que de un tirón, sin desabrochar las agujetas, se los sacó.

Michael se dio cuenta de su presencia y soltó un gritito de alegría. Claire revisó los pañales de entrenamiento del par, estaban empapados.

Resignada se puso de pie para llevar de la mano a los dos niños a la regadera, haciendo todo el ritual clásico de de toda madre. Los sacó, los envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación para vestirlos.

Hizo acopio de valor y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Leon sólo estaría medio dormido. Entró sin hacer ruido y miró hacia la cama, sumida en la penumbra del amanecer.

No estaba allí. Oyó ruido en el baño y el rubio apareció al cabo de un instante. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. En cuanto la vio, se detuvo bruscamente.

Desde que lo conocía, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su presencia. Era consciente de su desamparado aspecto: de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto de la palidez de su semblante y de sus cabellos enredados.

También estaba alerta ante él. Observaba lo alto que era, la fortaleza de su cuerpo y sus músculos esbeltos. El ancho pecho, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y poderosas...

Tragó saliva y levantó la vista.

Cruzaron una mirada. Tampoco él tenía buen aspecto. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho.

Debía haber estado pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución, la salida a una situación imposible. Era una de sus virtudes convertir los fracasos en éxitos. Era la causa principal de su prosperidad.

Acababa de afeitarse, su barbilla parecía limpia y suave.

Claire absorbió el familiar aroma de su loción de afeitar y se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos respondían.

La atracción sexual no conocía límites, reconoció amargamente. Incluso en aquellos instantes, sin dejar de odiarlo y despreciarlo, sabía que era el hombre al que había amado ciegamente durante muchos años.

Se acercó a la cama, apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y dejó a los niños sobre la colcha. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su esposo no había dormido en aquella cama, la única evidencia de que la había utilizado era la huella de su cuerpo sobre el edredón de color melocotón.

Los niños intentaron llamar la atención de su padre y lo lograron después de unos gritos. Leon se acercó al otro lado de la cama e, inconscientemente, estiró el brazo para ayudar a los niños a ponerse de pie.

—¡Pa! —dijo el niño triunfalmente.

Claire mantuvo la vista fija en sus hijos, dándose cuenta de que el ex policía no apartaba los ojos de ella.

—Cariño, por favor, mírame. — dijo Leon con una súplica que conmovió las entrañas su esposa.

—No. —respondió ella con un susurro, tratando de mantener la calma.

Leon suspiró y cargó a cada uno de los niños, dándoles un beso y los volvió a dejar en la cama.

La pelirroja fue a levantarse, pero su esposo fue más rápido que ella. La agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que pudo estrechada entre sus brazos.

A Claire le dieron ganas de sumergirse en el calor que Leon le ofrecía. Se puso tensa y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no llorar.

—No llores. — le dijo.

Era lo peor que podía haber dicho, porque, al ver el gesto de ternura de su marido, Claire comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro. Leon la estrechó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza entre sus cabellos.

—Lo siento. — dijo una y otra vez — Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Pero no era bastante. No podía ser bastante. Él había acabado con todo. El amor, la fe, la confianza, el respeto, todo se había desvanecido, y las disculpas no iban a devolvérselo.

—Estoy bien. —murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por recobrar la calma y apartarse de él.

Pero Leon la estrechó con fuerza.

—Sé que te he hecho mucho daño. —dijo, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, Claire podíaía sentir la tensión de su pecho, el ritmo errático de su corazón. —Pero no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada mientras... Lo tenemos todo para ser felices si nos das otra oportunidad. No lo tires todo por la borda sólo porque he cometido un error estúpido. ¡No puedes tirarlo todo por la borda!

—No he sido yo quien lo he hecho. — replicó la mujer.

Leon dejó que se separara de él. Tenía una mirada triste y desolada. Ella, buscando algo que ponerse, fue del armario a la cómoda y vuelta al armario, sin saber realmente lo que estaba eligiendo.

Alex soltó un chillido provocando un respingo en la pareja, la niña por lo general era la más tranquila pero estaba reclamando su desayuno.

Claire se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, con la ropa en las manos, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Vestirse o atender a los niños. Era una elección muy sencilla, pero no parecía en condiciones de tomarla. Fue Leon quien finalmente levantó al niño.

—Yo me ocupo de ellos. Vístete tranquilamente, todavía es temprano. — dijo y se marchó por la puerta.

Claire suspiró, sintiendo que la tensión de la habitación se relajaba.

* * *

El desayuno fue horrible. Claire veía una provocación en cada gesto.

Sherry estaba de visita en la ciudad y justo decidió hacerlo ese día, cuando Claire bajó, la rubia estaba cuidando a sus hermanos pequeños. Y ahí fue cuando la rubia notó el manojo de nervios que era la pelirroja; que si los niños comían el cereal con mucha leche, con poca leche, ella llenó demasiado la cafetera y su café estaba demasiado amargo. Al final, se enfadó consigo misma por reaccionar contra todo, frustrada por no saber lidiar con su propia desgracia.

Lanzó varias maldiciones y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Sherry sorprendida, los niños callados y León... simplemente estaba sombrío. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Los niños se mostraron visiblemente aliviados cuando su padre los mandó a recoger los juguetes y sus cosas para irse a la guardería. Sherry como buena hermana siguió a los niños.

—¡No tenías por qué tratar así a los niños! — le espetó Leon en cuanto Sherry y los niños no podían oírlo —¡Sabes muy bien que normalmente comen muy bien! Vas a convertirlos en un manojo de nervios si no pones más cuidado. Son unos chicos estupendos y se comportan muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡No voy a dejar que la tomes con ellos porque estés enfadada conmigo!

Claire se dio la vuelta hecha una furia

—¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se comportan? — le dijo, viendo con gran satisfacción que se ponía tieso como un clavo. —Los ves durante el desayuno, ¡pero sólo cuando dejas de leer tu precioso New York Times! ¡La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera te acuerdas de que tienes tres hijos! Y lo digo también por Sherry. Los quieres como quieres a esa pintura de Puga que compraste, eso cuando piensas en ellos. ¡Así que no me digas cómo tengo que educar a mis hijos cuando como padre eres un completo inútil!

¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó dando un paso atrás mientras Leon se ponía en pie y se acercaba a ella.

—Me puedes acusar de muchas cosas, cariño. — dijo el rubio entre dientes. —Y, probablemente, la mayoría de ellas me las merezco, ¡pero no me puedes acusar de no querer a nuestros hijos!

—¿De verdad? — le preguntó la ex activista con sarcasmo. — ¡En primer lugar, te diré que sólo te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazada de los mellizos! ¡Incluso Sherry fue un añadido al que te costó acostumbrarte y por eso entró "papá Simmons" al rescate!

Leon dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Claire parpadeó al verlo levantar la mesa, apartarla para levantarse y acercarse a ella. La violencia casi se podía palpar. A la ex motociclista se le secó la garganta al ver cómo Leon se aproximaba a ella con la intención, creía ella, de estrangularla.

En el último momento, cambió de opinión y la agarró por los hombros. Claire se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Los mellizos son demasiado pequeños para comprender lo que estás diciendo. — dijo con una voz ronca y señalando al pasillo con la cabeza. — pero si Sherry te oye, si le das alguna razón para que piense que no los quiero, te…

No terminó la frase. No hacía falta, Claire sabía exactamente cómo continuaba. El agente siguió mirándola por unos instantes, luego la soltó y salió de la cocina. Tragó saliva y dio un profundo suspiro, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Y también estaba furiosa, porque, al haberle gritado de aquella manera, le había dado el derecho a meterse con ella, cuando, hasta ese momento, era ella la que tenía todo el derecho a meterse con él.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Hello from the other side...

Ok basta, que grata sorpresa fue tener reviews a la hora de publicado. Y sobretodo con una historia en donde empezamos al momento con un problemón que todo el mundo esperaba a la mitad del relato. Denle las gracias a Gaby, una de las amigas de antaño qué me quedan y que me convenció de todo esto.

Sé que muchos van a querer asesinar a Leon, pero calma, calma mis niños, aún no saquen conclusiones y sigan leyendo.

Vamo' a responder:

Dawn Thief: wow, ¿Gracias? Jajaja no se como tomar tu review.

Nessio: fue culpa de mi beta, es mala y quiere ver el mundo arder como yo, pero por lo que veo fue la semana de las actualizaciones otra vez. Y sé que te quité el capítulo de golpe pero eres un mañoso que se estaba ganando el spoiler hasta antes que mi beta jaja.

Desconozco si en el fandom en inglés hay algún fic con la temática. Pero esperó que no sea así.

No odies a Leon, bueno sí pero piensa en que te vas a reconciliar con él. Y Claire, ella es una canija, sabe estar jode y jode

Muchas gracias y nos leemos por acá.

Clau: Si amas el cleon, ¿por qué no te he visto en mis fics recientes? Jajaja lo bueno es que no te spoileaste sobre la información del fic, pero por si no quedó claro, hoy lo dijo, es Helena. No puedo decirte más pero espero que te guste el novelón.

Pily-chan: baia baia, hasta que nos volvemos a leer jajaja has estado muy perdida en mis fics últimamente, tienes deudas y necesito cleon bonito, no del cleon como este jajaja. Quiero leer tus actualizaciones. Quiero reviews, hagamos trueque, tu actualizas y yo saco el capítulo tres y el nuevo de TEOMR ¿Va?

Xaori: es un honor tener a una chica tan talentosa que se dedica al fandom en inglés leyendo mi Cleon, te adelanto que te vas a sentir peor, o es algo que presiento. No me hagas mucho caso.

Los leo pronto mis criaturas de la Eliptic Express, recuerden buscar en Facebook mi página de facebook GeishaPax en donde habló de las actualizaciones de FF y Wattpad, algunas veces doy avisos.

Un beso a todos.


	3. III: Batalla

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Me metí en un lío, tengo fics pendientes y aquí me tienen haciendo otro más, no tengo abuela jajaja.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **III: Batalla**

Cada noche, durante la cena, Leon hacía algún intento por mantener una conversación, pero Claire permanecía en silencio, de modo que él desaparecía en su estudio en cuanto terminaban de cenar. La ex activista recogía la mesa y subía a acostarse a la habitación de los niños, sintiéndose cada día un poco más sola, un poco más deprimida.

Saber que su marido la engañaba supuso para ella un golpe brutal que había conseguido anular su voluntad, de modo que su vida transcurría en una lenta monotonía y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Leon la observaba, serio y en silencio, esperando que Claire saliera de su letargo y estallara.

Al llegar el fin de semana, la observadora y callada Sherry se dió cuenta de que algo raro sucedía y quiso saber la razón.

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo en la habitación de los niños? — preguntó el domingo por la mañana mientras toda la familia estaba reunida en la cocina, desayunando.

La mujer lo había descubierto porque aquella mañana Michael había dormido hasta más tarde de lo acostumbrado, con lo cual, su madre también se había despertado tarde. Después de pasar varias noches durmiendo mal en una cama demasiado pequeña y atormentada por sus pensamientos, estaba exhausta; la noche anterior, para su alivio, había conciliado el sueño nada más meterse en la cama, y no se había despertado hasta que Alex entró en la habitación. Pero no se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores, Porque, si dormir había servido para dar descanso a su cuerpo, su mente no había reposado en absoluto.

Sabía qué había soñado, pero, desde luego, sus sueños no habían aliviado el peso de su corazón, ni su rabia, ni su amargura. Incluso se aborrecía a sí misma por no hacer nada para remediar la situación. Leon le había aconsejado que no tomara ninguna decisión hasta que no estuviera un poco más tranquila —hasta que dejara de ser la criatura patética en que se había convertido— pero aquel consejo sólo le servía como excusa para no enfrentarse a la realidad.

Leon no tenía mejor aspecto que ella, su rostro reflejaba la misma tensión. Desde la noche fatídica de la llamada de Hunnigan, había estado llegando a las seis y media todos los días. Claire sospechaba que se debía más a que lo había criticado como padre, que al deseo de demostrarle que su aventura había terminado.

Llegaba a tiempo de bañar a los niños y meterlos en la cama mientras ella preparaba la cena. En apariencia, su vida transcurría normalmente, y los dos hacían un gran esfuerzo para que los niños y Sherry no se enteraran de sus problemas.

En aquellos momentos, la pregunta de su hija adoptiva la devolvía a su cruda situación. Se sonrojó ligeramente, y se las ingenió para dar una respuesta coherente.

—A Michael le están saliendo los dientes otra vez, los caminos y a Alex algunos molares.

Leon arrugó ligeramente el periódico que estaba leyendo, y su esposa se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Y puede que también la estuviera mirando de reojo. Ella no lo miró. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera hacer.

Rubia y con ojos azules, Sherry tenía, además, la misma mirada inteligente de su madre biológica.

Asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que decía Claire. Los dientes de Alex habían sido un tormento para todos en las noches anteriores. Aunque a la ex motociclista no se le había ocurrido irse a dormir a su habitación. Pero aquello no se le había ocurrido a Sherry, que prestaba atención a su querido tutor.

—Seguro que echas de menos no poder abrazar a Claire, ¿verdad, galán? — sonrió levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Leon para darle un abrazo, sabiendo que sería bien recibida.

La tensión se apoderó de la habitación.

—Muchas gracias, corazón. — dijo el rubio, doblando el periódico para prestar atención a la joven. —Pero creo que puedo estar solo unos días más antes de que me sienta completamente triste.

Si aquel comentario iba dirigido a ella, Claire lo ignoró, y siguió sentada bebiendo café, sin revelar el esfuerzo que le costaba.

Observó a su cónyuge, allí sentado, con su albornoz azul, que mostraba parte de su pecho. Besó a Sherry en la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa tan encantadora que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, como si tuviera celos de la agente.

¿Celos de su propia hija? ¿Cómo era posible tanta amargura? No pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras recogía los platos. Leon la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. El rubio debió ver algo en sus ojos azules, porque frunció el ceño. La mujer se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Estaba incómoda y desconsolada.

Pero su marido y sus hijos parecieron ignorar su reacción. Se sentía incapaz de unirse a ellos, como habría hecho normalmente. Helena se lo impedía. Su imagen era como un muro infranqueable que la separaba de su familia, del afecto y el amor de los suyos.

Dejó de fregar los platos, porque corría el riesgo de romper alguno y salió de la cocina diciendo entre dientes:

—Voy a hacer las camas.

Nadie la oyó y se sintió aún peor, más apartada de su familia.

* * *

Estaba en su dormitorio, el dormitorio de Leon y ella, mirando al vacío, cuando entró su marido. Con un gesto nervioso se dirigió al baño, tratando de aparentar que eso estaba haciendo cuando el hombre abrió la puerta. Cuando salió, Kennedy seguía allí, al lado de la ventana y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era alto y gallardo y, en aquel momento, estaba tan atractivo que a Claire le daban ganas de tirarle algo, de hacer cualquier cosa para mitigar su profundo dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia, comenzó a arreglar la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, que, desde la llamada de Ingrid, se había convertido en el mueble más odioso de la casa. Cada día era más difícil estirar las sábanas, ahuecar las almohadas, cubrirla con la colcha. Olía a Leon, a su olor limpio y masculino.

Despertaba sus sentidos, que creía dormidos. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, su deseo por su marido no había disminuido, sino todo lo contrario. La traición del agente no había provocado más que la odiosa actitud de estar siempre pendiente de él. El odio alimentaba el deseo, y el deseo hacía su tormento todavía mayor.

Leon se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó a la pelirroja.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, se acercó a ella y se interpuso en su camino.

—Claire… — la llamó con suavidad.

Ella permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te acuerdas de que tengo que pasar la semana que viene en Albuquerque?

No, no se había acordado hasta aquel momento. Sirvió una ira repentina al comprobar que él anteponía su trabajo como asesor a su vida privada, cuando ésta estaba en crisis.

—¿Qué te meto en la maleta?

¿Iba a ir Helena con él? ¿Iban a dormir en la misma habitación? ¿Iban a pasar toda una preciosa semana sin que nadie les interrumpiera?

Le palpitaba el corazón, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no retroceder para apartarse de él. Retroceder habría sido como otorgarle una especie de victoria, así que se quedó donde estaba, sin mirarlo, con el semblante pálido. Físicamente, no habían estado más cerca desde la noche en que todo estallara por los aires. Ella sintió escalofríos.

—Cualquier cosa. — replicó Leon con impaciencia. Su mujer solía hacerle la maleta siempre que él se marchaba de viaje. Incluso en aquellos momentos, mientras rogaba que se apartara de su camino para poder alejarse de él y con ganas de decirle que se hiciera él la maleta, no podía evitar hacer, mentalmente, una lista con todo lo que necesitaba.

El agente permaneció inmóvil, y la tensión entre ellos se hizo intolerable. No se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que Claire lo utilizara en su contra.

—¿Vas a estar bien?— preguntó por fin. —Puedo llamar a mi madre para que se quede contigo, a Chris y Sherry, si no quieres quedarte sola, si te hace falta compañía, o…

—¿Y por qué me iba a hacer falta compañía? — le espetó, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante — Nunca me ha hecho falta una niñera cuando te vas de viaje, no la necesité a los diecinueve y no me va a hacer falta ahora.

Leon apretó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad.

—Yo no estaba poniendo en duda tu capacidad —dijo— pero estás muy cansada y me preguntaba si, con todo lo que está pasando, no te vendría bien alguna ayuda.

" _Muy cansada_ ", se repitió Claire, no estaba sólo cansada, estaba agotada.

—¿Tu compañera va contigo?

La motociclista se arrepintió de aquella pregunta nada más hacerla.

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme por ti, ¿verdad?

—Claire, Helena no…

—¡No quiero saberlo! — exclamó empujándolo, prefiriendo rozar su cuerpo a permanecer allí quieta por más tiempo soportando aquella conversación.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? — exclamó Leon en voz alta e inmediatamente, hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. — ¡Claire, tenemos que hablar!

Ella estaba haciendo la cama.

Apretaba los dientes y seguía con su trabajo porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

—No podemos seguir así. — la detuvo Leon. — ¡Tienes que darte cuenta! A Sherry le parece muy raro que duermas con los bebés, lo que significa que, a partir de ahora, va a estar pendiente de nosotros, que va a vigilarte, a calcular los días que te quedas en la habitación de…

—Y no debemos hacer sospechar a tu querida Sherry, ¿verdad? — exclamó Claire, y se avergonzó al instante.

¿Cómo podía sentir celos de aquella niña que rescataron en 1998? Pero era cierto, estaba horriblemente celosa de ella, porque tenía el amor de su marido.

—No pienso responder a eso. —dijo Leon sobriamente.

Terminó de hacer la cama, podía marcharse.

—Deja que te explique que Helena no…

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?, ¿vas a quedarte en casa?

—Sí — el hombre se veía desconcertado. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo tengo que salir y, si tú te vas a quedar, no tengo que llamar a tu madre para que se quede con los niños cuando Sherry salga a ver a Jake.

¿Por qué había dicho aquello?, Claire no podía saberlo. Su decisión de salir no había sido una decisión consciente.

Pero nada más decirlo pensó que pasar unas horas sola, completamente sola, era vital para su integridad mental. Abrió el armario, impaciente por salir y alejarse de su familia, y sacó lo primero que encontró, su anorak impermeable. Leon parecía un poco aturdido, y se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, observándola.

—Cariño. — dijo por fin. —si quieres salir, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Ella no atinaba a cerrar la cremallera y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Es posible sofocar sus propias emociones? Porque creía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dame diez minutos y me voy contigo…

¡Los zapatos! ¡No se había puesto los zapatos! Se inclinó y revolvió en la parte baja del armario. El rubio seguía quieto en el mismo sitio, cada vez más perplejo. La pelirroja encontró sus botas de cuero negras y se sentó sobre la moqueta para ponerselas. Luego metió los pantalones en las botas con dedos temblorosos.

—¡Claire, no hagas esto!

La esposa se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente afectado porque quisiera irse sola, su voz era grave y denotaba impaciencia.

—Nunca has salido sin nosotros, espera a que todos…

Apenas lo oía. Pero su esposo tenía razón, ella nunca había salido sola desde que se casaron. Durante toda su vida como casada, había vivido bajo el amparo protector de otros gracias a su delicado embarazo. Y allí estaba, convertida en ama de casa, cada día menos atractiva, con dos hijos, una hijastra adulta y un marido que…

—¡Me voy sola! ¡No te va a pasar nada porque, por una vez, te quedes con los niños!

—¡No me estoy quejando de eso! nunca habías…

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó la ex activista, apartándose de él. —Mientras tú te ocupabas de medio dejar el gobierno y de buscar a una amante, yo dejé mi empleo y estaba sentadita en esta maldita casa, muriéndome de asco.

—¡No digas tonterías! — dijo agarrándola por las muñecas. — Esto es ridículo, te estás portando como una niña.

—Precisamente, de eso se trata, ¿no te das cuenta? — habló apelando a la comprensión a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era irse de allí cuanto antes. —Eso es exactamente lo que soy... una niña. Una niña a la que han explotado, a la que han herido profundamente pero se había estado acostando con el lobo feroz. —Leon se rió. A Claire no le sorprendió, sabía que su calificación era tan acertada que no tenía más remedio que reírse si no quería llorar. —y me quedé embarazada —prosiguió— y cambié mi trabajo y me volví una niña obediente.

—Eso no es verdad. —Protestó. —Yo nunca te he visto como una niña.

—¡Mentira! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita mentiroso! ¿Y sabes porqué sé que eres un mentiroso? Por el miedo que te da que yo quiera pasar algún tiempo sola.

—¡Esto es una locura! — dijo el ex policía, negando con la cabeza, como si no creyera que aquella conversación pudiera tener lugar.

—¿Una locura? — repitió. — ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que he dejado que me hicieras todo eso? Lo único que hice fue sentarme y dejar que me trataras como te daba la gana… y mira que he conseguido. Dos hijos y un marido que se ha cansado de mí. Así que, por favor, deja que me vaya.

Con un sollozo, se apartó de él y salió de la habitación. Corrió escaleras abajo, recogió el bolso de la mesita del recibidor y salió precipitadamente a la calle. El Mustang de Leon cerraba el paso a su Ford Escort negro, así que tuvo que irse a pie, alejándose de la moderna casa en la que vivían. En una de las zonas más acomodadas de Washington. Aquella casa le encantaba porque les ofrecía mucho más espacio que el pequeño piso alquilado del centro de Nueva York en el que vivían anteriormente.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era alejarse de allí lo más deprisa posible. Se apresuró por la acera, bajo la sombra de los árboles, sabiendo que Leon no la seguiría. El primero que llegó se dirigía a la zona presidencial. Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró a través del cristal manchado de polvo y de gotas de barro. Se fijó en el parque al que solía llevar a los niños. ¿O eran ellos los que la llevaban a ella? No lo sabía, ya no estaba segura de nada. Se subió el cuello del anorak para protegerse del frío aire de septiembre, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear por Washington, cuyas calles siempre estaban solitarias los domingos por la tarde. Estaba perdida en un mar de tristeza. Un mar más profundo a medida que un ojo interior se abría cada vez más para mostrarle cómo era la verdadera Claire Redfield.

Pensó que Leon la amaba porque había hecho el amor con ella, y nunca se preguntó si la quería realmente. Pero había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Y, aunque la idea la mortificaba, se daba cuenta de que sólo se había casado con ella para aceptar su responsabilidad por haberla dejado embarazada. Puede que Leon considerara que estaba en su derecho de llevar otra vida, aparte de la que ya llevaba con ella. No cabía duda, se trataba de eso. Su esposo quería llevar otra vida, una vida aparte de la que llevaba con ella. Claire se dio cuenta, en aquellos momentos en que su existencia estaba al borde del precipicio, de que su esposo nunca había compartido con ella aquella otra historia excitante y apresurada. Sólo había construido su matrimonio para ella, para que jugara a ser esposa y madre de sus hijos, porque era lo que ella quería ser.

Pero, ¿acaso se trataba sólo de un juego, de una fantasía? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo.

Caminó durante horas. Horas y horas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Tristes horas de reflexión, contemplando la intensidad de su propio dolor. Hasta que el más completo agotamiento la obligó a regresar a casa. Estaba agotada y hacía frío, así que tomó un taxi.

De repente, su casa se convirtió en el único lugar del mundo en el que quería estar Pero, al darse cuenta, experimentó una sensación de derrota, porque aquello significaba que sus horas de libertad no le habían hecho ningún bien.

* * *

Cuando entró en el salón, Leon estaba sentado en el sofá con un control de mando de la consola de juegos entre las manos. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no se hubiera movido del sitio durante horas. No se molestó en saludar a Claire, que, tras una corta pausa, esperando su repentina explosión de furia, que no llegó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Esbozaba una sonrisa. El agente Kennedy no la engañó ni por un momento con su aire de indiferencia, le había visto mirando por la ventana justo antes de entrar por la puerta del jardín.

Dejó el abrigo sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, se quitó las botas y preparó café. Leon entró como un gato en busca de su comida diaria. Llevaba vaqueros y camisa de algodón.

—Será mejor que llames a Ingrid. — murmuró, apartando una silla con el pie para sentarse en ella.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó con curiosidad, y mirándolo por un instante.

—Porque no he parado de llamarla creyendo que estarías en su casa, y ella no me lo quería decir.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no ha sido así?

Antes de contestar, Leon guardó silencio por unos instantes.

—Porque llamé a mi madre para que cuidase de los niños y me fui a su apartamento para ver si era verdad.

—Así que no sólo Ingrid, sino también tu madre sabe que he estado fuera todo el día. — dijo la Redfield con acritud sirviéndose el café, que ya estaba listo.

—No puedes echarme la culpa de que estuviera tan preocupado después de cómo te fuiste. — se quejó Leon.

" _Eso está mejor_ ", pensó. " _Eso le enseñará a no tratarme como a una idiota. Puede que lo sea, pero eso no significa que me guste que me traten como tal. Además, así se dará cuenta de que su predecible esposa no es tan predecible después de todo._ "

Se sentó frente a él, tomando con gusto la taza de café caliente entre las manos, todavía frías. Leon se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego las apoyó sobre la mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos, como si algún pensamiento le rondara en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él muchas veces. Ella nunca lo había visto así, con un aspecto tan frágil.

—Tu hermano y su esposa también lo saben. —dijo inesperadamente. —Los llamé cuando no se me ocurrió ningún otro sitio donde pudieras haber ido. Han estado esperando que aparecieras por su oficina toda la tarde. Será mejor que los llames para decirles que estás bien.

Así que sólo se le había ocurrido llamar a tres sitios para localizarla. ¿Qué le decía eso a ella de sí misma? Se preguntó, pero decidió que ya había hecho suficiente auto análisis aquel día y decidió posponer la respuesta.

—Te voy a decir una cosa. — le sugirió. —¿Por qué no los llamas ya que fuiste tú quien los has preocupado? Llama a Chris, tu madre y a Hunnigan, no tengo ninguna gana de hablar con ella.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con mi madre?

—No, con Ingrid. — Claire puso los ojos en blanco y usó el mayor tono de voz para sonar sarcásticamente —Has sido tú el que la has vuelto a meter en este lío después de decirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos, así que, si crees que está preocupada, llámala tú.

—¡Todos estábamos muy preocupados! — exclamó el hombre, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

—No pienso suicidarme. — dijo con calma, sorbiendo su café. Cuanto más nervioso estaba Leon, más tranquila estaba ella. —Puede que me hayas tomado por una imbécil, pero no me voy a perder el resto de mi vida por eso.

—¡Yo no te he tomado por una imbécil!

—Claro que lo has hecho. Por ejemplo, cuando has perdido el tiempo pensando que había hecho una tontería. — dijo Claire con mordacidad.

Leon tragó saliva. Quería contenerse, evitar cualquier disputa.

—¿Dónde has ido? —preguntó.

—A D.C. — respondió, irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

—¿A qué parte de D.C? ¿Y para qué? Has estado fuera desde las diez de la mañana, ¡casi doce horas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante doce horas si las tiendas están cerradas?

—¡Puede que haya salido con un hombre! — exclamó Claire, y vio con satisfacción que a Leon le mudaba el semblante. — No es tan difícil encontrar uno, ¿sabes? Puede que haya decidido echar una canita al aire e irme a buscar... comprensión, ya que, últimamente, no encuentro mucha en esta casa. —dijo con ironía.

El ex policía se puso de pie, dando un golpe con la silla contra el suelo.

—¡Ya basta! — dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo. —¡Deja ya de tomarte la revancha! No solías disfrutar haciendo daño a los demás.

Eso era cierto. Era extraño comprobar cómo podía cambiar una persona de la noche a la mañana. Nunca había tenido ningún desea de hacer daño a nadie, pero, de repente, ni siquiera le importaba que su hermano estuviera preocupado por ella.

Probablemente, la madre de Leon estaría sentada en su apartamento, apenas a un kilómetro de allí, esperando con inquietud una llamada que le dijera que su adorable Claire estaba bien.

—Haz esas llamadas y no tendrás que escucharme. — replicó la mujer con la vista fija en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

Leon la miró con furia. Parecía a punto de estallar, pero, para sorpresa de su mujer, suspiró profundamente y se marchó. Claire oyó que cerraba de un portazo la puerta del estudio e hizo una mueca. Subió al piso de arriba para darse una ducha. Recogió su larga melena en el gorro de baño y se metió bajo el agua. Después de ducharse, mientras se ponía la bata de baño recordó que no había hecho la maleta de Leon.

Con una maldición, entró apresuradamente en la habitación, recogió la maleta de cuero, la dejó sobre la cama y la abrió.

—No hace falta que lo hagas. — dijo Leon, desde la puerta. —Esta tarde he cancelado el viaje.

—Vaya. — dijo Claire, mientras él cerraba la puerta. —Qué decepción se habrá llevado Helena.

Leon se encogió, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un látigo. La pelirroja sintió pánico al ver su semblante pálido. El rubio se acercó, la agarró por los brazos y ella se estremeció.

—Ya no puedo soportarlo. —dijo Leon entre dientes. —¡No vas a cambiar de opinión sobre mí a pesar de la que haga o diga!

—¡Ya he cambiado de opinión sobre ti! — replicó Claire, sintiendo temor ante el extraño brillo de los ojos del monstruo frente a ella. —¡Pensaba que eras un santo, ahora sé que eres un cerdo!

—¡Pues, entonces, voy a portarme como un cerdo! — exclamó y la besó.

No fue un beso persuasivo, ni dulce, fue un beso brutal. Claire gimió. Leon clavó sus manos como garras en sus hombros. Ella hizo esfuerzos para apartarse, tratando de no tocar su cuerpo. Leon le metió la lengua entre los labios, y ella quiso morderle. Aunque lo odiara desde lo más profundo de su ser, seguía siendo vulnerable a sus caricias. Gimió de nuevo y le dio una patada con su pie desnudo. Pero dio igual. Él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Con una mano la agarró por la cintura y con la otra la melena, tirando de ella para obligarla a abrir la boca ya recibir su beso.

Claire estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo se sacudió con una oleada de calor al sentir el cuerpo de Leon apretándose contra ella. Estaba fuera de control, ansiosa, como una abeja precipitándose hacia la miel más dulce de la Tierra.

Se odiaba a sí misma y odiaba a su aún marido por obligarla a darse cuenta de su debilidad.

—iMaldito seas! — exclamó cuando Leon se separó de ella para respirar, quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos eran como oscuros estanques llenos de frustración.

—Sí. — dijo con un susurro. — Maldíceme cuanto quieras, pero me deseas. Me deseas tanto que casi no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Con un gruñido animal, y sin importarle el dolor que le hacía su esposo al tirarle del pelo, levantó los brazos para arañarlo. Sólo sus buenos reflejos salvaron a Leon. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Claire sólo alcanzó su cuello, logrando que la soltara.

—¡Te odio!

—Mejor, así será más fácil hacerte el amor de cualquier manera, sin importarme lo que sientas por mí.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Por qué no añadir la violación al adulterio?

—¿Violación? ¿Desde cuándo he tenido que recurrir a la violación al acostarme contigo? ¡En toda mi vida no he conocido a una mujer más caliente que tú!

—¿Ni siquiera Helena?

Leon la apartó de un empujón y cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no tener que pegarle. En sus ojos se divisaba algo muy parecido al tormento.

—Ya basta, Claire. —dijo entre dientes. — Deja ya de provocarme antes de hacer algo que podamos lamentar.

¿Acaso lo estaba provocando, lo estaba poniendo furioso para que le hiciera el amor? Se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Tentándole con cada mirada cuando debía irse de allí mientras podía. Pero quería alimentar el odio que le tenía, llevar al límite su angustia, su decepción y, sobre todo, el profundo dolor que no había abandonado su pecho desde la llamada de Hunnigan.

Se oyó a sí misma decir, como desde el otro lado de un largo túnel:

—¡Entonces, vete! ¿Por qué no haces lo que debes hacer y te vas de aquí? ¡No hay nada que te impida marcharte con tu preciosa Harper!

—¡Deja ya de mencionar su maldito nombre!

—Helena. —repitió ella al instante. — Harper, Helena Harper.

Un brillo, tal vez de angustia, cruzó la mirada de Leon. Se mordió el labio y agarró a Claire por los brazos.

—¡No! — dijo entre dientes. — ¡Tú, tú, tú!

Con un rápido movimiento, la obligó a girar y a echarse sobre la cama. Lo que sucedió estuvo muy lejos de tener algo que ver con el amor. Fue una batalla. Una batalla para ver quién de los dos lograba excitar más al otro. Una batalla de los sentidos donde cada caricia era deliberada y respondida por otra, donde cada mirada recibía como respuesta otra mirada de burla. En cuanto uno de los dos se excitaba, más lo excitaba el otro, lanzados frenéticamente a un torbellino de sensaciones dolorosas, rotas. Por un instante, Leon pareció a punto de recuperar el sentido común y trató de apartarse de Claire. Pero ella se dio cuenta. Tuvo miedo, pánico a perderlo, y se aferró a él y lo besó con frenesí. El rubio suspiró y pronunció su nombre en una ardiente súplica. Pero ella no atendió aquella súplica. En aquellos instantes, era ella la que jugaba el papel de seductora, la que dominaba la situación. Y mantuvo aquel papel desde el desesperado principio hasta el tumultuoso final. Dominó a Leon, y al terminar, se apartó y se hizo un ovillo, presa de la frustración. Su cuerpo había exigido algo que se le negaba hace días, pero sólo se sentía abatida y asqueada con sigo misma.

Así que, ¿quién ganó la batalla? Se preguntó. Nadie.

Su comportamiento le daba náuseas. Había hecho el amor con él, no porque lo quisiera, sino por su miedo a perderlo. Era esencial para su integridad mental saber que, a pesar de todas las Helenas que pudiera haber habido o que hubiera en el futuro, ella, la pequeña y aburrida Claire, todavía podía volverlo loco en la cama.

Y además, tenía que reconocer que lo había deseado, el deseo que había sentido por él no dejaba espacio para el orgullo ni el respeto por sí misma. Pero, sin embargo, hacer el amor no había supuesto ningún alivio para la tristeza y el dolor que sentía desde hacía una semana. Era como si su alma herida se negara a concederle a Leon un respiro.

Una solitaria lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas.

En su desesperado deseo de probarse que todavía podía excitar a su marido, había perdido más de lo que había ganado. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Había perdido la confianza ciega y, con ella, su forma de amarlo libremente. Le dolía y le daba miedo. Se sentía más sola que si Leon se hubiera muerto en una misión y la hubiera dejado viuda. Porque no sabía si algún día volvería a sentir por él lo que antaño sintiera.

—¿Claire?

La motociclista se dio la vuelta. Leon la contemplaba con una mirada sombría.

—Lo siento. — dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué lamentaba, hacer el amor o toda aquella horrible situación? Qué importaba, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, ya nada importaba. Se sentía como una cáscara vacía, perdida y sola y ningún lamento lograría que se sintiera mejor. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Me avergüenzo de mí misma. —le dijo con voz grave y temblorosa.

Al agente se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Ven aquí. — dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos. — Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda hacerte tanto daño. Palabra de un hombre que en su vida se ha sentido peor.

¿Podía ella arriesgarse a creerlo? Sería fácil. Y sería fácil perdonarlo y olvidarlo todo, con la esperanza de que el perdón y el olvido se llevaran el dolor para siempre.

—Te amo. — le dijo su marido con voz grave.

—¡No! — exclamó la dolida mujer violentamente, abandonando la idea de perdonado al escuchar aquellas tres palabras falsas. Ya le había creído una vez, y sólo le había servido para hundirse en el lodo. — No me hables de amor. —le replicó amargamente. —El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de suceder, ¿o es que te casaste conmigo por amor?

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió en medio de una atmósfera enrarecida. Los mellizos no dejaban de mirarlos con extrañeza y curiosidad. En cuanto los niños se marcharon con Sherry a la guardería, le dijo a Leon:

—Puedes irte a Albuquerque, si quieres.

Leon estaba guardando el periódico en su cartera. Al oír a Claire se detuvo por un instante y luego, cerró la cartera. Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre de negocios.

Con la camisa de seda blanca y el chaleco. Parecía fuera de lugar en aquella cocina de atmósfera tan familiar, su atuendo era apropiado para una mansión de estilo georgiano, con muebles de caoba. Claire sintió una gran tristeza al pensar en lo mucho que Leon había evolucionado con los años mientras ella ahora estaba estancada.

—Ya no tengo que ir. — dijo. —Ark Thompson puede ocuparse de todo tan bien como yo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no iba él desde un principio?

—¿Tenías miedo de que te abandonara mientras tú no estabas en casa? — le preguntó con un sincero interés por saber su respuesta. A Leon le importaban mucho ella y los niños, pero no sabía en qué medida sería para él una tragedia que dejaran de formar parte de su vida.

Leon se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo junto a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, lleno de juguetes.

—Sí. — admitió sobriamente.

La Redfield experimentó un gran alivio al oír su respuesta, lo que, por otro lado, la puso furiosa, porque no era más que una muestra de su propia debilidad.

—Yo no tengo por qué irme. Eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo.

—Sí, sé que, si me quedara un átomo de orgullo, debería recoger mis cosas y marcharme. — susurró el agente, y agachó la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. No la miró, pero hizo como si examinara su cartera de nuevo. —Pero no quiero marcharme, no quiero echar a perder lo que hemos… tenido. Sé que tengo que probarte que puedo y volver a ser el mismo. Sé que me va a costar algún tiempo, pero no voy rendirme. — dijo y se atrevió a mirarla con determinación. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a ser yo quien me vaya.

—Podría pedirte la separación para hacer que te marches.

Leon frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿vas a… acabar con nuestro matrimonio?

Tenía que admitir que era muy listo. Con una simple pregunta, su marido le había dejado a ella toda la responsabilidad.

—Has sido tú el que has empezado a estropear nuestro matrimonio. — respondió con tranquilidad. —Pero no, no voy a hacer nada por cambiar esta situación... todavía.

—¿Todavía? ¿Si quieres pedir el divorcio por qué no lo haces cuanto antes?

Claire se fijó en su anillo de oro. No significaba nada, sólo era un trozo de oro que le habían puesto allí hacía un millón de años. Recordaba el día que lo habían comprado; "Te quiero, Claire", había dicho poniéndoselo en el dedo, "sin ti y los mellizos, mi trabajo no tendría sentido".

Pero se equivocaba. Sin ella ni los mellizos, habría llegado mucho más lejos, de eso estaba segura.

Leon la observaba con aquella mirada sombría, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—No lo sé. Pero creo que quiero verte sufrir. — respondió con sinceridad.

Para su sorpresa, Leon sonrió y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde era visible el arañazo de la noche anterior.

—Yo creía que ya me habías hecho sufrir bastante. — dijo.

—No lo suficiente. — replicó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Ya veo.

—Me alegro.

—Así que ahora vamos a iniciar un periodo en el que me toca recibir a mí. — respondió Leon, sonriendo de nuevo. — Pues que así sea. — añadió y salió orgullosamente de la habitación, dejando a Claire desconcertada.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, vivieron en una especie de tiempo muerto, como si su matrimonio hubiera entrado en coma. En realidad, se estaban tomando una tregua para recobrarse antes de afrontar su futuro.

Claire no volvió a dormir en la habitación de sus hijos. Dormía con Leon, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tampoco le rechazaba cuando la buscaba, en el prolongado silencio en que sus noches se habían convertido. Y llegaron a compartir cierto afecto, aunque aquellos encuentros no fueron demasiado satisfactorios para ninguno de los dos. La pelirroja se dejaba llevar y recorría con el ex policía el largo y sensual camino del placer.

Pero, en los instantes de mayor intensidad, palpitando de deseo entre sus brazos y sintiendo cómo él se estremecía y profería pequeños gemidos, no podía dejar de imaginar a Helena en su lugar, de pensar que Helena le había llevado al mismo estado de pasión desenfrenada. Y, en aquellos momentos, se apartaba de él con angustia, y el placer se extinguía tan rápidamente como había surgido.

Entonces daba la espalda al rubio y se hacía un ovillo para soportar su desesperación en soledad mientras Leon estaba tendido a su lado cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, sabiendo, aunque nunca hablaban de ello, que Helena se interponía una vez más entre ellos. En aquellos momentos, el dolor de la infidelidad y la angustia de los celos azotaban a la activista con toda su crueldad y no podía soportar que Leon la tocara. Y él se quedaba quieto y ni siquiera lo intentaba. Claire pasaba los días preocupada, pensando en aquellos momentos con temor, porque sabía que, si había algo que pudiera hacer volver a su esposo a brazos de Helena era su estúpido comportamiento en la cama.

Que Leon viera aquellos momentos como el modo en que su esposa quería devolverle su infidelidad, sólo hacía que se sintiera peor, porque era lo último en que pensaba cuando él la buscaba.

Y se sentía más tensa y sufría cada vez más cuando Leon trataba de hacer el amor, porque sabía que no podrían alcanzar una satisfacción plena. Y aun así, lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no podía darle lo que pedía. Necesitaba experimentar el pequeño placer de los primeros escarceos y necesitaba saber que Leon la necesitaba.

 _ **Continuará**_

Aloha:

Que hay de nuevo pimpollos del amor, mis soldados del amor está guerra entre Claire y Leon. Ya vine de nuevo con el capítulo prometido y eso significa que se va a poner bien ricolino el problema. Y como vieron, no hay perdón, no hay reconciliación y Claire empieza a sacar las cartas para defenderse y no dejarse ante su señor esposo sensual. Un agradecimiento especial a Light Oficina The Moon porque anda muy ansiosa como vete leyendo todo y dando anotaciones/aportaciones muy divertidas. Les recomiendo ver a Franco Escamilla jajaja

Vamo' a ser felice', vamo' a ser felice', felice'los cuatro jajaja a responder:

Pily-chan: Sí, eres un mal ser humano, malvado, terrible que ya está llegando al grado de demonio ente de las tinieblas, pero no sé qué tiene que ver con nosotras jajajajaja se te dijo Pily, se te avisó, se te informó... Que conste que merezco una compensación, quiero amor y contarte mis aventuras del amor cómo la canción de Mijares del soldado del amor. Esté fic genera amodio a Leon, y awwww Pily, efectivamente, era SangoMikarin, pero creo que me sigue faltando mucho. Aunque me di cuenta que mi pokevolución empezó en cuanto pisé otros fandom jajaja pasa a leer mis historias KakaSaku jaja tengo ahora temas fuertes en los shots.

Besitos grandotes y aplastantes.

Nali-neechan: Yeiiii sangre nueva y bienvenida jajaja el tío Chris no creo que se vaya a enterar porque Claire va a ser discreta con su situación y se vienen otras cosas muy interesantes  
PD: fuck you Leon x2

Dawn Thief: Supongo que no viviste nada así, mejor que no lo conozcas, es una experiencia que marca a la gente. Leon solamente busca que no se acabe el matrimonio pero creo que con lo que hizo, es muy difícil que no suceda. Ingrid, es un arma de dos filos porque no es tan buena persona como lo aparenta.

Guest: muchas gracias por los comentarios, hay varias historias de infidelidad pero está en especial viene siendo parte de una historia que me compartió en persona una amiga, a la que dedico el fic.

Xaori: Realmente lo hago como un halago, admiro que estés en el fandom en otro idioma, yo con trabajo puedo con dos idiomas extras en la cabeza y hago una mezcla ya de lenguas. En cuanto al fic, creo que eres la primera en decirme lo de Hunnigan y eso me agrada. Yo no podría dar segundas oportunidades, antes lo hubiese hecho pero actualmente ni con amigos lo hago. Prometo que el agente va a sufrir bastante.

.

Los leo pronto mis criaturas de la Eliptic Express, recuerden buscar en Facebook mi página de facebook GeishaPax en donde habló de las actualizaciones de FF y Wattpad, algunas veces doy avisos.

Un beso a todos.


	4. IV: Venus y Marte

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **IV: Venus y Marte**

Desde la llamada alarmante de Leon, tanto Chris Redfield como la madre de Leon comenzaron a pasar más tiempo con la activista. Nadie mencionaba el domingo que había pasado en D.C., pero el hecho estaba allí, aguardando tras sus cuidadosos gestos, tras la cautela con que abordaban ciertas conversaciones. Grace Kennedy estaba orgullosa de su hijo. Era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo, que había triunfado a pesar de las dificultades que vinieron después de los incidentes con Umbrella. Chris había hecho las paces a medias con el antiguo agente, ambos lados sabían las cosas buenas y que albergaba Leon.

Pero no estaban ciegos ante lo que la tentación —en especial Chris tenía los ojos sobre Ada— podía suponer para un hombre del calibre de Leon. Era un hombre perspicaz, inteligente y lleno de vida. Su particular humor, la capacidad de hacer empatía y amistad con cualquier extraño, sin contar la habilidad que tenía como ex agente del gobierno, lo hacían muy interesante para las mujeres. Y, aunque nadie le había dicho nada de por qué el matrimonio de la pareja atravesaba por tiempos difíciles, Grace y Chris no eran tontos, sobre todo la madre de Leon que tenía una idea bastante acertada de la verdad.

Claire agradecía el apoyo moral que le estaban brindando, porque había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión de que, en el mundo extraño en el que había empezado a vivir, ella era su única amiga. Y Chris la única persona que podría salvarla nuevamente como cuando se creyó una heroína y fue a dar a una prisión de Umbrella.

Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar hasta convertirse en una persona vacía. Su hogar, que antaño era su orgullo y su gozo, se había transformado en continuo objeto de sus críticas. Podía ser un buen lugar para ella, pero no para su marido. Su avance en la vida merecía una casa mayor, una que reflejara sus éxitos. La pelirroja no dejaba de atormentarse recordando las muchas veces que su esposo le había comentado que quería mudarse a una casa más grande, mejor. Tal como había empezado a considerarlo últimamente, lo comprendía perfectamente. No había duda de por qué no había llevado a aquella casa a ninguno de sus amigos: debía avergonzarse de su hogar.

Pero Claire también se sentía furiosa con su cónyuge por no abrirle las puertas

de su mundo. Tal vez fuera culpable por permanecer ciega a lo mucho que él había cambiado, pero él tenía parte de culpa por esconderla, como si fuera un incómodo secreto que no convenía a su imagen de triunfador. ¿Acaso no valía todo el tiempo y trabajo en TerraSave? Hasta el mismo Leon en algún momento le aplaudió su rol más pasivo al anterior.

Tal vez tenía que ser una espía sensual o una agente joven para ser reconocida.

La ira se convirtió en resentimiento y el resentimiento en una inquietud que la hacía irritable e impaciente.

" _¿Quién eres, Claire?_ ", se preguntó una noche que el ex policía volvía tarde del trabajo, después de muchas semanas en que había vuelto a las seis y media en punto. " _No puedes echarle a Leon la culpa de todo_ ", se decía. " _Has vivido en una nube, que ni siquiera te has preguntado cómo era el mundo de tu marido. Sabías que acudía a muchas comidas de negocios, reuniones con algunas agencias, que tenía que moverse en ciertos círculos hasta de empresarios, si quería estar al día, pero no te preguntaste si debías preocuparte por entrar con él en ese mundo, ni siquiera te preocupaste de escucharlo y apoyarlo_ ".

¿Qué futuro tenía un matrimonio que no compartía más que una casa, una cama y dos hijos?

—Ni siquiera soy guapa. —dijo con un suspiro, mirándose al espejo una mañana. " _Al menos, no en el sentido clásico, supongo"_ , se dijo sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. " _Mi figura no está mal, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que he tenido dos hijos. Tengo unas piernas bonitas, pero no tengo una cara que llame la atención. No es la cara que se espera de la mujer del agente Leon Scott Kennedy. Tengo los ojos demasiado grandes y la nariz demasiado pequeña, la boca no está mal, pero mi mirada es demasiado vulnerable"._

Hizo una mueca de disgusto _._

" _¡Y mira qué pelo!",_ se dijo acariciando su larga melena de fuego. "¡ _No he cambiado de peinado desde que me creció, lo tengo igual a 1998! ¡Incluso la ropa que me pongo es demasiado juvenil!"_

" _Pues haz algo para cambiar_ ". le dijo con impaciencia una voz interior.

—¡Me voy de compras! Vamos a ver si la abuela puede cuidar de ustedes. — le dijo Claire a los bebés en su cama. —y si no puede, pues… pues llamaremos a papá y que se ocupe él, por un día no le va a pasar nada. — dijo y se mordió el labio, exactamente igual que hacía su hija Alex cuando tomaba una decisión.

Pero la madre de Leon aceptó cuidar a sus nietos con alegría ese día, lo que en cierto modo contrarió a la mujer. De alguna manera, le atraía la idea de entrar en el nuevo despacho de su marido con la pañalera y el carrito doble, y dejarle a los niños en brazos. Aunque, sin embargo, una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta hacerla.

Se sentía feliz y esperaba que aquella sensación le durara algún tiempo. O al menos una sensación de tranquilidad tuvo por algunas horas e incluso al volver a casa. Claire sintió un inexplicable alivio al no ver el Mustang de Leon cuando el taxi la dejó en casa a las seis en punto de la tarde.

Iba tan cargada con bolsas y paquetes que tuvo que llamar al timbre con el codo.

—¡Cielo Santo! — exclamó Grace, abriendo la puerta y mirando a su nuera con asombro.

La motociclista siguió hacia el interior sin detenerse.

—¡Cielo Santo! — volvió a exclamar cuando, una vez en el interior de la casa, Claire dejó caer los paquetes a sus pies.

—¿Qué te parece? — preguntó con incertidumbre.

La mujer que había abandonado su hogar una hora después que su marido no era la misma que estaba ante su suegra.

Se había cortado el pelo en un óvalo alrededor de la cara, hasta la altura de la barbilla. La habían maquillado de modo que quedaran realzados los hermosos rasgos que ella no creía tener. Tenía un aspecto tan natural que era imposible decir cómo le habían arreglado los ojos y la boca para que, de repente, llamaran tanto la atención.

Pero aquello no era todo. Ya no llevaba el abrigo de lana rosa pálido y los vaqueros con que había salido aquella mañana. En su lugar, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero más exquisitamente cortada que Grace había visto. Era de color marrón pálido y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Se abrochaba con dos filas de botones de un marrón más oscuro en la pechera y estaba adornado con tres botones en cada puño. Un vestido negro de tirantes a medio muslo.

También llevaba unas botas de ante por debajo del tobillo y un bolso a juego.

—Creo. —dijo la mayor de los Kennedy — que lo mejor será que preparemos una bebida fuerte para cuando mi hijo vuelva a casa.

Grace no podía saberlo, pero había dado la respuesta que más podía satisfacer a Claire, que había ido adquiriendo una actitud más desafiante a medida que pasaba el día.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Jake cargando a uno de los bebés en plenas risas.

—¡Wow!— exclamó, y la mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja como una idiota. —¿Qué hay en los paquetes? — preguntó, despreocupándose de ella como si fuera la misma de siempre.

—Por cierto. — soltó Grace. —Llegaron Jake y Sherry.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el suelo del cuarto de estar estaba cubierto de paquetes medio abiertos y Sherry no paraba de corretear cargando a su hermana, luciendo un collar de cuentas rojas que su madre adoptiva le había comprado. Los gemelos estaban estrenando dos pijamas de tigre. Para Jake había comprado un nuevo juego de ordenador, y ya estaba jugando con él en el estudio cuando llegó Leon.

El rubio se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó mirando. La actividad en el cuarto de estar se detuvo. Sherry dejó de corretear con Alex en los hombros para observar su reacción y su madre dejó de recoger los envoltorios, mientras Claire se ponía en pie incómodamente y lo miraba con una mezcla de desafío y súplica.

Fue Grace quien rompió la tensión del momento. Recogió a Michael de la moqueta y tomó a Alex en brazos. Sherry la acompañó.

Pero Claire no prestaba atención a sus hijos, estaba pendiente de su esposo, que la observaba con una inescrutable expresión.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó por fin en el rostro del rubio. La motociclista se quedó muy sorprendida, porque era la misma sonrisa con que se había acercado a ella la noche que se conocieron en medio del apocalipsis zombi, una sonrisa ambigua. Claire se irguió con una expresión definitivamente desafiante.

—Vaya, vaya. —dijo Leon cruzándose de brazos. —ya veo que ha comenzado la segunda etapa.

¿La segunda etapa? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—¿Vas a salir? — preguntó el agente. — Vas a tener que perdonarme, Claire, pero, si me has dicho que tenías planes para salir esta noche, creo que me he olvidado por completo.

La ex activista frunció el ceño. Sabía que Leon no decía nada al azar, y se preguntaba qué quería decir con aquellas palabras, cuando sabía muy bien que no iba a ninguna parte.

Le quedó claro que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre su nuevo aspecto. Tal vez no le gustaba, tal vez prefería su versión aburrida, la que no le causaba ningún problema, la que sabía el lugar exacto que ocupaba en el ordenado mundo de su esposo y no pensaba salir de él.

Ella pensó que lo que tal vez le ocurría a Leon era que no las tenía todas consigo, y experimentó una sensación de triunfo. Tal vez su pregunta fuera sincera.

—Y si estuviera pensando en salir, ¿qué harías? — le preguntó.

La pregunta provocó de nuevo la sonrisa irónica de Leon. Al verla, se estremeció llena de frustración.

—Supongo que preguntarte con quién sales. — respondió, sabía jugar mejor que ella al juego de las ambigüedades.

—¿Para ver si tu mujercita sale con buenas compañías?

—Pero, entonces, ¿vas a salir? — cuestionó apretando los puños. —¿Con quién? ¿Con un hombre?

Claire no cabía en sí de satisfacción.

—Cuando tú sales, no me dices con quién, no sé por qué tengo que hacerlo yo. — dijo con frialdad.

Leon frunció el ceño y miró a su mujer como diciéndole " _Ten cuidado_ ".

—No te burles de mí. —le dijo. — Dame un nombre, sólo quiero un nombre.

Era una conversación completamente estúpida.

—No hay ningún nombre. —murmuró, furiosa por la facilidad con que había estropeado aquel día tan feliz para ella. Paseó la mirada por los paquetes esparcidos por el suelo, sin encontrar en ellos ninguna satisfacción. —Acabo de llegar, no iba a ninguna parte.

A Leon le había bastado con ver los paquetes y las bolsas para darse cuenta. ¿A quién quería engañar, fingiendo con una pequeña mueca de sorpresa que no los había visto hasta aquel momento?

El rubio se acercó al paquete que tenía más próximo, una caja larga y plana que todavía estaba sin abrir. Aprovechando que Leon le dejaba libre el paso, la pelirroja tomó su bolso nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta tristemente decepcionada.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó.

Claire se encogió de hombros, tan arrogante como su hija. —Un traje. —respondió de mala gana.

—¿Y esto? — preguntó señalando otra caja con el pie.

—Ropa interior. — respondió ruborizándose, porque la caja rebosaba con la ropa interior más cara que había visto en su vida.

—¿Y esto?

—Dos vestidos. — replicó y lo miró con resentimiento. — ¿Por qué? No irás a echarme la bronca por haber gastado demasiado, ¿verdad? ¡Fuiste tú quien me dio todas esas tarjetas de crédito! Una para cada gran almacén de la ciudad, creo. Además no toqué demasiado, tengo ahorros aún de TerraSave.

Claire no las había utilizado nunca. Hasta aquel día, no se había dado cuenta de las delicias que podían ofrecerle.

Leon ignoró el comentario.

—Es un vestido que merece una cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros del país, tal vez con un poco de baile después, ¿no te parece?

La mujer se estremeció y miró a su marido a los ojos, sin acabar de comprender.

—¿Me estás invitando a cenar?— preguntó con tanta inocencia que su esposo no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí. — asintió con cierta burla.

La pelirroja tuvo la impresión de que su ingenuidad le parecía algo muy divertido. Se sonrojó y deseó que la tragara la Tierra antes que continuar con aquella tortura. Por lo visto, Leon no podía tomar en serio nada de lo que ella hacía.

—Sí, cariño. — repitió el agente con mayor amabilidad, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la inquietud de su esposa y lamentara haberla causado. — Te estoy preguntando si te gustaría que saliésemos a cenar esta noche.

—Ah. — exclamó desconcertada y sin saber qué responder.

Se alegró de oír a Sherry bajar corriendo por las escaleras, como un alud. Pasó a su lado como una exhalación y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

—¡Hola! — exclamó. — Claire le ha regalado un juego nuevo a Jake, ¿podemos probarlo en su habitación? Su televisor tiene mejor calidad, Jake lo está descargando y yo conecto la consola.

—¿Por qué no? — dijo Leon sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Claire. Ese par parecía de diez años al tener un poco de vacaciones en la agencia. —Solo no suban los pies a la cama y si se hace tarde, bajan a la sala para no despertar a los niños, nosotros vamos a salir.

Sabía que su esposo sólo la había invitado a cenar al ver todas las molestias que se había tomado para cambiar de aspecto.

—Tu madre ha estado aquí todo el día y no me parece bien que...

—No importa. — dijo Grace, viniendo por el pasillo. Al darse la vuelta, Jake también estaba ahí.

Tuvo la sensación de que en aquella casa no había la menor intimidad.

—Por supuesto que importa, has estado aquí todo el día y yo...

—Llévala a un sitio bonito. — dijo Jake, ignorando las protestas de Claire. — En cuanto tu madre tenga que irse, nos haremos cargo Sherry y yo.

Claire suspiró con impaciencia, sabiendo que su opinión importaba poco.

—Creo recordar que no he dicho que quiera salir. — dijo.

—Claro que quieres salir. — intervino Grace. —Así que recoge todas esas cosas y súbelas. Ustedes dos, ayuden a la pobre Claire.

La pelirroja exhaló un suspiro de resignación. A no ser que quisiera contarles a todos sus razones para no salir con el ex policía, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Recogieron varios paquetes y salieron, dejando que Claire recogiera el resto. Cuando estaba al pie de la escalera, oyó la voz de Grace.

—Si quieres saber mi opinión, ya era hora de que salieran juntos. Y no estaría de más que empezaras a llevarla a esas cenas donde conoces a tanta gente del mundo de los negocios. Ella es lista, estuvo en esa ONG.

Claire se había detenido en las escaleras y esperaba con curiosidad la respuesta de Leon, pero cuando habló no pudo distinguir sus palabras.

Sin embargo, a su suegra se le entendía perfectamente.

—¡Tonterías! — replicó. — ¿Cómo sabes que no le va a gustar cuando no le has dado la oportunidad de averiguado? Tu problema, es que la tienes tan envuelta entre algodones que no le dejas descubrir lo que realmente quiere de la vida.

¿Era eso lo que la mujer pensaba? En realidad, ella creía que siempre había sabido lo que quería de la vida. No era algo ni muy excitante ni muy ambicioso. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

—Y te digo algo más. — continuó. — No sé qué es lo que ha pasado para que esa pobre chica tenga roto el corazón, pero sé que ha sufrido mucho y me imagino de quién es la culpa. Sigue mi consejo, hijo, y sé muy cuidadoso a partir de ahora, porque si alguna vez Claire...

La motociclista subió las escaleras precipitadamente. No quería saber lo que podría ocurrir "si alguna vez Claire…" Lo que le ocurría era ya bastante doloroso como para preocuparse si alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez Claire... qué?

Se metió al baño para no toparse con él.

¿Si alguna vez descubría que había habido otra mujer? Bueno, Claire ya lo había descubierto.

Se estaba escondiendo cuando no tenía necesidad de usar el baño, ni para estropear el peinado o el maquillaje. Su esposo la estaba invitando a cenar pero solo porque se sentía culpable.

Oyó que se cerraba una puerta y luego el andar característico de Leon, que bajaba las escaleras. Dio un profundo suspiro, miró de reojo a la mujer del espejo y salió de su escondite. En el brazo llevaba uno de los vestidos que se había comprado, y lo colgó en la puerta del vestidor que recién había dejado Leon, luego, se alejó unos pasos, preguntándose si se atrevería a ponérselo o no.

Era muy sexy. De encaje color esmeralda y seda negra, dejaba al descubierto los hombros y buena parte de la espalda. La dependienta se había dado cuenta de su desconcierto al ver cuánto exponía su cuerpo y había ido a buscar una chaquetilla de terciopelo negra con mangas y cuello alto, que sólo dejaba expuesto el tentador escote.

¿Iba a ponérselo o no?, se preguntó reflexivamente. ¿O se ponía el vestido negro que llevaba normalmente cuando salía con él?

Sherry entró apresuradamente en la habitación, colorada y sosteniendo unos cables para el televisor. Se acercó a la activista y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el vestido nuevo.

—¿Te lo vas a poner? — preguntó con dulzura.

—No lo sé. — respondió con incertidumbre. —Puede que... lo mejor sea ponerme mi vestido negro. — dijo extendiendo el brazo para sacarlo del armario. La rubia la detuvo.

—¡Pero no puedes ponerte eso! — exclamó con horror. —Leon se ha puesto su esmoquin, esta guapísimo.

Claire frunció los labios. Sin duda, el maravilloso tutor de Sherry merecía algo mejor que su viejo vestido negro.

—Además, ese vestido negro es muy aburrido.

" _Aburrido_ " se repitió. Era una palabra con la que estaba muy familiarizada las últimas semanas.

—Bueno, entonces, me pondré el verde. — dijo. Si la vieja Claire era aburrida, la nueva estaba decidida a no serlo. — Ve a ayudar a Grace mientras yo me visto.

Sherry salió corriendo de la habitación. A la pelirroja le dio la impresión de que estaba impaciente por ayudar a su suegra, orgullosa de colaborar a que sus padres pudieran salir.

Se vistió y bajó. Los agentes más jóvenes y la madre de Leon, que estaban cenando en la cocina, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Había llegado el momento de saber la opinión del verdadero experto, pensó deteniéndose antes de entrar en el salón. Sherry tenía razón, se dijo observándolo al entrar, el agente estaba guapísimo con el esmoquin. Pero se trataba de algo más que del elegante corte del traje, era el hombre que lo llevaba el que marcaba la diferencia. Tenía un aire de madurez y sofisticación que parecía aumentar el innato atractivo que siempre había tenido.

Estaba junto al mueble bar, sirviéndose una tónica, y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Claire se alegró porque así tenía tiempo de calmar el efecto que tenía sobre sus sentidos. Llevaba el pelo tan informal como siempre, ni muy corto ni muy largo, con un peinado ni moderno ni anticuado. Y eso decía mucho de su carácter. El asesor de la DSO siempre dejaba huella en la gente porque no era ni muy convencional ni demasiado extravagante. Era un hombre con una gran confianza en sí mismo, pero que mantenía en el misterio una parte de su personalidad, lo que le hacía aún más atractivo.

Claire no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada ante aquel hombre y pasaban nerviosamente los dedos por el borde de la chaquetilla. No solía pensar en él en aquellos términos. De hecho, no solía pensar en él como otra cosa que no fuera su marido. Ésa era otra novedad a la que tenía que hacer frente, que pudiera sentirse intimidada por un hombre con el que llevaba viviendo varios años.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y la vio en el umbral de la puerta. A la ex activista le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que fruncía el ceño y la observaba de arriba abajo, pero no podía ver bien la expresión de sus ojos.

El vestido era mucho más fino que cualquier cosa que se hubiera puesto en su vida, realzaba su esbelta figura, sus piernas largas y bonitas, pero Leon lo observó sin dar la menor muestra de aprobación o disgusto.

Luego, sin previo aviso, un brillo de emoción cruzó por sus ojos antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, porque estaba segura de que sus ojos no revelaban otra cosa que tristeza. Pero, ¿por qué debía Leon sentir tristeza al ver a su mujer vestida para salir con él?

O, tal vez, no fuera tristeza, tal vez fuera su conciencia culpable. ¿Qué había dicho su madre? " _La tienes guardada entre algodones_ ". Aquella frase debía haberle calado muy hondo, y, en aquellos instantes, allí estaba ella, distinta, convertida en otra mujer. Y debía saber que ella nunca habría llegado tan lejos si él no la hubiera hecho sentirse tan insegura.

—¿Quieres algo de beber antes de que nos vayamos? — preguntó su marido.

La mujer se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el vestido y sintió una gran decepción.

—No... gracias. — replicó con voz grave. — ¿Has reservado mesa?

—Sí. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

 **Continuará**

 _Hello from the other sideeee_

 _Ok, ya callen a esta mujer jajaja por fin volvemos con este bonito proyecto familiar jaja. Cómo lograron observar, se empieza a escapar la linda y dulce Claire, empieza a darse su valor como mujer y poom a gastar. Me encanta tener a Sherry y Jake de viles estorbos y a Leon muerto de celos._

 _Vamos a responder:_

 _Xaori: Creo que será costumbre que te levantes y veas un capítulo. Diferencia horaria._

 _Sherry no hará nada, Sherry aquí es como una niña grande con los hermanos, pese a ser una agente del gobierno, puede aprovechar y divertirse como si fuese una cría._

 _Leon está raro, celoso, preocupado, deseoso...  
En este fic no my darling, yo también la veo muy lesbiana pero en este fic es muy hetero. Hunnigan solo se enteró de la infidelidad y ya, pero por más motivos detrás de todo.  
Cuídate mucho_

 _TefyHatake:_

 _Dios Tefy, creo que oficialmente eres la lectora más compulsiva que tengo jajaja y espero que sigas pasando por todas mis historias y te gusten. Sigue salvando el semestre._

 _Leon merece ahora sufrir. Ya Claire sufrió mucho._

 _Besos._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo en otra aventura más, recuerden que algunas actualizaciones de Wattpad y FanFiction son gracias a las donaciones/apoyo que han dado a mi mexiquito._


	5. V: Don Juan

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **V: Don Juan**

Claire se sentó en el Mustang. Se sentía intranquila y no dejaba de mirarse las manos mientras Leon aceleraba en dirección al centro de Washington. La activista meditó en las pocas veces que se montaba en ese auto, porque cuando salían solían hacerlo con sus hijos en su camioneta. Se sentía algo extraña en aquel coche. En realidad, se sentía extraña con todo, incluso consigo misma.

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. Se dio cuenta de que su esposo la miró, y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. El volvió a mirar a la carretera. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Mencionó un club con restaurante y sala de baile y Claire sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Era uno de los sitios más frecuentados por los ricos y famosos, la pelirroja pensaba que había que tener cierto estatus para ser admitido en uno de aquellos lugares y la naturalidad con que Leon mencionó aquel club le hizo sentirse aún más incómoda.

—La comida es buena. — decía sin darle importancia. —Lo bastante buena como para tentar incluso los apetitos más frágiles.

¿Se refería a ella? Podría ser, desde hacía algún tiempo, no tenía mucha hambre.

La comida se convertía en un problema cuando tenía que vivir con un nudo permanente en la garganta.

—Entonces, lo conoces. — dijo.

—He estado una o dos veces.

¿Con Helena? No pudo evitar aquel pensamiento, que provocó que permaneciera en silencio el resto del camino. El rubio no estaba más alegre que ella. La guió a través del vestíbulo del club, iluminado con luz indirecta para realzar el lujo del lugar.

—Buenas noches, señor Kennedy. — le saludó un hombre bajo, calvo y gordito, con acento francés. Luego se inclinó educadamente para saludar a Claire.

—Buenas noches, Lionel. — respondió Leon con una familiaridad que provocó la mueca de su mujer. — Me alegro de que hayan podido encontrar una mesa para nosotros habiéndoles llamado con tan poca antelación.

Lionel se encogió de hombros de un modo típicamente europeo.

—Ya sabe, señor, para personas como usted siempre tenemos sitio. Por aquí, por favor.

El agente agarró a Claire por la cintura. La mujer miró a su alrededor, mientras seguían a Lionel, tratando de no demostrar lo impresionada que estaba por el lujo del lugar. Siempre que había salido con su marido habían ido a alguno de los restaurantes del barrio, indio, chino o italiano. Él no llevaba más que unos vaqueros y una camiseta, tal vez una chaqueta de cuero de las que tanto le gustaban, y ella llevaba ropa igualmente informal. Solían sentarse y compartir una botella de vino con la relajada intimidad de dos personas que se encuentran a gusto en compañía del otro. Pero la motociclista dudaba de que pudiera relajarse en aquel lugar. No podía imaginar, por ejemplo, a Leon robándole del plato una gamba, su comida favorita, como solía hacer, o a ella misma inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle una, sosteniéndola entre los dedos.

Claire tenía una eternidad sin ir a sitios de ese calibre, la última vez fue en por parte de la oficina y Neil Fisher había sido el patrocinador. Aunque de ser una cena de varios integrantes, terminaron ellos solos. No era que fuese por iniciativa. Claire del tipo maleable, podría acoplarse a cualquier ambiente, pero ella prefería un plato de pasta casera que tener que llenarse de alhajas y salir a sacudir el dinero.

Aquel ambiente no inspiraba aquella clase de intimidad. En realidad, se dijo mientras la admiración era reemplazada por cierto desprecio, encontraba que allí no había ambiente en absoluto, aparte del que decía: " _Comemos aquí no porque nos guste, sino porque está de moda"._

—No te gusta. — afirmó Leon, observando su expresión.

—Todo es... muy bonito. —replicó ella.

—Bonito. — repitió con ironía. — Resulta que es uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y a ti sólo te ocurre decir que es "bonito".

—Lo siento, ¿debería estar impresionada?

—No. — contestó para no estar en polémicas, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—¿O lo que debería impresionarme es que consigas mesa con tanta facilidad? Ten cuidado, Leon, o empezaré a sospechar que tratas de impresionarme.

—Y es una posibilidad demasiado ridícula como para que la tengas en cuenta, ¿no?

Claire reflexionó un momento acerca de aquel comentario, mientras paseaba la mirada por las otras mesas ocupadas por elegantes personas luciendo elegantes vestimentas. Luego miró a Leon.

—Francamente, sí. — replicó con desdén. — Yo creía que los dos sabíamos que no tenías que hacer nada para impresionarme.

Leon suspiró con impaciencia.

—Cariño, no te he traído aquí para que discutamos. Yo sólo quería...

—¿Darme un trato especial? — sugirió Claire con sarcasmo.

—¡No, quería complacerte, sólo complacerte! — aclaró Leon con amarga intensidad.

—¿Enseñándome cómo vive tu otra mitad?

—¿Mi otra mitad? — preguntó el rubio con desconcierto. — ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

—Tu otro yo, ése del que yo no sé nada. — dijo, añadiendo para sí: "el Leon que ha ido creciendo más y más mientras el otro se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco sin que yo me diera cuenta". — El que se siente como pez en el agua en lugares como éste.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada del ex policía.

—¿Habrías preferido que, así vestidos, fuéramos a un chino? Te has tomado muchas molestias para conseguir una nueva imagen, querida. Y esto... — dijo señalando a su alrededor. — es lo que coincide con ella. Depende de ti elegir si lo prefieres o no.

Su respuesta fue "no", e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que aquella respuesta significaba. ¿Les quedaría algo en común?

—¿Y tú la prefieres? — le preguntó. — ¿Prefieres mi nueva imagen?

El hombre se reclinó sobre su silla. Tenía una extraña expresión.

—Me gusta tu cabello. — admitió al cabo de un momento. — pero no estoy seguro de que me gusten tus razones para haber cambiado. El vestido también me gusta. Es precioso, pero no me gusta lo que hace con la mujer que...

En aquel momento, un camarero se detuvo junto a Claire y les ofreció la carta.

—Gracias. — dijo el rubio y despidió al camarero con un ademán. El camarero se marchó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Has sido un poco brusco con él. — dijo con reproche. — ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le trates así?

—Me ha interrumpido cuando trataba de hacerte un cumplido.

Claire lo miró con ironía.

—Si llamas a eso cumplidos, te diré que no me impresiona tu estilo.

Leon hizo una mueca.

—De acuerdo. — asintió. — me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu nueva imagen. Claire… -dijo el hombre, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrándole la mano. — eres muy guapa, no hace falta que te lo diga.

"¿No hace falta?"

—Pero no, por favor, no dejes de ser la encantadora persona que eres sólo porque quieres probarme algo.

—No he hecho esto por ti. —dijo con frialdad. — Lo he hecho por mí misma; Ya era hora de crecer.

—Oh, no, cariño. — murmuró. — Estás equivocada. Yo ...

—¡Por todos los diablos, pero si es el mismísimo Leon Kennedy! — dijo una voz.

—Maldita sea. —murmuró el mencionado, apretando la mano de su esposa y volviéndose para mirar al intruso.

—Giovanni. — le saludó poniéndose en pie. — Creía que estabas en Londres. — dijo estrechándole la mano.

Claire se fijó en él. Era atractivo y tendría la misma edad que ella. Era rubio y delgado, y tenía unos ojos verdes cuya mirada podría atravesar una armadura si se lo proponía.

—He vuelto hace un mes. — respondió Giovanni. — Eres tú el que ha estado fuera de la circulación últimamente. — dijo mirando con una curiosidad puramente masculina a Claire. — ¿Tiene esta hermosa criatura la culpa? — preguntó con suavidad. Luego miró a Leon y le preguntó. —¿Qué ha ocurrido con la encantadora He… ?

—Mi mujer. — le interrumpió.

La recién presentada, sin embargo, imaginó el nombre que Giovanni iba a pronunciar.

—Claire. — añadió Leon con un gesto de la mano. — Giovanni Bellucci. Tenemos el mismo abogado.

Giovanni Bellucci miró a Leon pensativamente.

—Vaya, vaya. — murmuró antes de rodear al agente para ofrecerle la mano a su esposa.

Claire estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar por qué le sonaba aquel nombre como para pensar en lo que aquel pequeño comentario significaba. Giovanni Bellucci era un importante empresario, a favor de la lucha antiterrorista y era el dibujante de la sección política del Washington Post, tenía un humor mordaz.

Tenía la infalible capacidad de captar las debilidades de la gente y utilizarlas de modo que podía convertir a la persona más eminente en el mayor hazmerreír. Aquella habilidad también le había convertido en una celebridad de la televisión.

—Ahora entiendo por qué nadie ha visto a Leon durante semanas. — murmuró cuando Claire le tendió la mano. —Te has casado. — añadió con suavidad. —No hay duda de que tu gusto ha mejorado.

La activista supo que la estaba comparando con Helena.

—Gracias. — respondió en lugar de su marido, que estaba tan tenso que no parecía capaz de pronunciar palabra aunque quisiera. — He oído hablar de usted, señor Bellucci. Admiro su trabajo.

—¿Una admiradora? — replicó Giovanni con humor. —Dígame una cosa... — añadió haciendo ademán de retirar una silla para sentarse.

—Giovanni, cariño, ¿no te olvidas de algo? — dijo una mujer interrumpiéndole. Con un gesto de fastidio, hecho para que Claire lo viera, se irguió y se dio la vuelta.

—Disculpa. — dijo. — pero debes entender que tenía que saborear este momento. Este hombre ha sucumbido a los encantos del matrimonio. — dijo con un suspiro y se volvió a Leon agarrando a su acompañante por la cintura. — Maureen, éste es León Kennedy, de quien, sin duda habrás oído hablar.

—¿Y quién no? — añadió Maureen con sequedad. — Todos esperábamos con impaciencia el resultado de la investigación en Habréis.

Claire bajó la vista, preguntándose si sería la única persona del mundo que no sabía lo importante que había sido la investigación de Habréis.

—Encantada de conocerte. — dijo Maureen.

Leon se limitó a responder con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos fijos en Giovanni, que miraba a Claire con un no disimulado interés.

—Nos gustaría que se sentaran con nosotros, pero ya hemos pedido la cena. — mintió.

—No te preocupes. — dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa. —No tenemos ningún deseo de interrumpir a unos recién casados.

Leon abrió la boca para corregir el error, pero la mirada de Claire le obligó a guardar silencio. " _¡No!"_ , le decían sus ojos, " _¡No les digas la verdad! Conoce a Helena, así que no me pongas en ridículo diciéndole cuánto tiempo llevamos casados y que nuestros hijos tienen dos años"_.

El ojiazul apartó la mirada y apretó los labios con un gesto sombrío y lleno de frustración. La motociclista se sentía tan mal que le daban ganas de salir corriendo para no tener que hacer frente a su humillación.

Entonces, Leon hizo algo inesperado y extraño. La agarró por la barbilla, se inclinó y, allí mismo, ante la sociedad más refinada de Washington, la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando se separó, la pelirroja vio en su mirada un dolor tan profundo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ya veo que la luna de miel no ha terminado. — dijo el italiano. — Vamos, Maureen, creo que debemos dejar solos a estos dos tortolitos.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? — preguntó el agente al cabo de un rato.

Absorta, desconcertada y excitada por el inesperado beso de Leon, y conmovida por la expresión de su mirada, Claire tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que había dicho.

—Pues... — dijo mirando la carta sin poder leer una palabra. El corazón le palpitaba y en sus labios ardía el recuerdo de aquel beso apasionado. — Pídeme lo que quieras. — dijo por fin apartando la carta.

El hombre llamó al camarero con un gesto. Luego le pidió la cena con tal sequedad que el camarero se movió nerviosamente hasta el momento de desaparecer, como si en aquella mesa hubiera demasiada tensión para poder soportarla.

La ojiazul se preguntó si el camarero habría visto cómo se besaron, si lo habría visto toda aquella gente. Con un rubor en las mejillas, miró de reojo a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestarles interés. Se retorció las manos bajo la mesa y habló con normalidad

—¿Cómo conociste a Giovanni Bellucci? — le preguntó.

Leon se encogió de hombros.

—Heredó un par de pequeñas empresas de su padre. — le respondió. — No estaba seguro de su origen, ya que eran acciones en la rama de la biotecnología, las investigué y ha colaborado con la DSO.

—Me gusta su trabajo. A mí no se me daba mal dibujar, así que supongo que puedo apreciar mejor su talento.

—También has podido apreciar su encanto, ¿no? — dijo el ex policía, apretando la mandíbula.

Claire se sobresaltó. ¿Su marido infiel celoso?

—¿Por eso me has besado así?

Una mirada cegadoramente amarga cruzó el semblante de Leon.

—Te miraba como si fueras un plato del menú. —respondió. — No quería que tuviera ninguna duda de a quién perteneces.

¿Pertenecer?

—¿Hay alguien, en este otro mundo en el que te mueves, que sepa de mi existencia o de la de los niños? — le preguntó con brusquedad. —Es el equivalente a propiedad, ¿no? Presumir los juguetes y mascotas...

—Mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie. — respondió. — Sólo me mezclo con ellos por interés, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar el tema? A no ser, por supuesto, que los encantos de Giovanni Bellucci te parezcan más interesantes que mi compañía, en cuyo caso, puedo llamarlo para que se doren la píldora mutuamente.

¡Vaya, estaba celoso!

—Bueno, al menos, no hace callar a su acompañante cada vez que abre la boca. — replicó con dulzura, observando con una sensación de triunfo el semblante cada vez más serio de Leon.

Gracias a Dios, llegó el primer plato, porque estar allí sentados sin más deseos que lanzarse pullas continuamente, convertía la comida en la mejor opción. Claire pensó que no podría probar bocado, pero Leon había pedido para ella una mousse de salmón que estaba deliciosa. Iba por la mitad cuando Leon estiró el brazo y le acarició el dorso de la mano.

—Cariño. — murmuró con voz grave. Claire levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos. — ¿Por qué no intentamos pasarlo bien al menos esta noche? No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero...

—¡Leon, cuánto me alegro de verte!

El mencionado frunció el ceño con irritación y la pelirroja se sintió decepcionada ante la nueva interrupción, porque, después de mucho tiempo, se había dejado sumergir en la hermosa mirada de sus ojos azules.

Aquella vez, Leon ni siquiera se levantó para saludar a quien los interrumpía, una pareja de mediana edad que se había detenido junto a él. Ni siquiera les presentó a su esposa. Se limitó a cumplir con la más estricta cortesía, dejándoles claro que no quería ser interrumpido.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué no me gusta traerte a estos sitios. Nos van a estar interrumpiendo durante toda la noche.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? — preguntó ofendida porque veía la irritación de Leon como un signo de su reticencia a presentarla como su esposa.

—Porque, cuando salimos, me gusta tenerte para mí solo. — respondió y volvió a mirarla como antes, con aquella mirada oscura y posesiva que le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Pero tenía razón. Volvieron a interrumpirlos al menos otras tres veces durante el curso de la cena. Finalmente, el ex policía le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos, podemos ir a bailar. Al menos, mientras estemos bailando, la gente no se atreverá a interrumpirnos.

La llevó de la mano a través de las mesas hasta unas puertas cerradas que se abrieron al empujarlas con la mano. En aquella sala había menos luz. Desde la entrada, apenas se distinguía el otro lado, donde había una barra y un pequeño estrado donde una orquesta tocaba una pieza de jazz muy tranquila.

El ojiazul la llevó hasta la pista de baile y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al instante, la pelirroja se vio asaltada por una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, como si Leon fuera un extraño. Un extraño alto y moreno que apelaba a sus sentidos y hacía que se sintiera como una mujer.

Pero no era ningún extraño, sino el padre de sus hijos, pensaba mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ningún extraño, sino el hombre con el que estaba casada.

Sin embargo, aquel rubio era extraño para ella, y no sólo porque estuviera compartiendo con él una noche en su mundo. En realidad, era un extraño para ella desde hacía pocas semanas.

No pudo evitar un suspiro lleno de tristeza. Y su esposo debió darse cuenta, porque apretó la mano que ella apoyaba sobre su pecho y la atrajo hacia sí con la mano que apoyaba en su cintura. Pero se detuvo al instante.

Una repentina quietud los asaltó cuando la mano de Leon rozó la espalda desnuda de la motociclista. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, estremecida por una oleada de sensaciones. Trató de combatirla y movió la cabeza para respirar otro aire que no fuera el que impregnaba el olor del cuerpo de su marido. Pero él la detuvo apoyando en su nuca la mano que tenía la suya agarrada.

—Déjate llevar. —susurró.

Claire dio un respingo. La primera vez que bailaron juntos ella llevaba una camiseta cortada por encima del ombligo y él metió la mano por debajo. Aquella vez llevaba una chaquetilla de terciopelo, algo mucho más sofisticado, pero tuvo la misma reacción ardiente y torrencial, que siseaba como el agua sobre el carbón. Le palpitaba el corazón y se estremeció al notar que Leon recorría su espalda.

Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó en respuesta a las caricias del agente.

Cerró los ojos y arqueó un poco el cuerpo, de modo que rozó con los senos el pecho de su esposo. El rubio se puso rígido y luego se agitó, presa de una necesidad tan vieja como el tiempo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No ha cambiado ni un ápice, ¿verdad? — dijo. — Seguimos teniendo el mismo efecto el uno sobre el otro.

Tenía razón, se dijo la ojiazul. Y con un último suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su interior, se dejó llevar e hizo lo que estaba deseando hacer tan desesperadamente y lo besó.

Fue la primera vez desde hacía semanas que se acercaba a él intencionadamente.

Leon respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco.

—Vámonos a casa. — dijo con voz ronca. — No es esto lo que quiero que hagamos.

—Yo… — Estaba a punto de ceder. Se sentía como si ya no tuviera nada que reprocharle. Pero entonces, otra persona les interrumpió, con una voz burlona y familiar, y aquella sensación se hizo añicos.

—Vaya, pero si es el mismo Don Juan en persona y con una nueva conquista…

 **Continuará**

* * *

Hola, ahora me he demorado pero es que su querida amiga Geisha ya anda en modo empresarial y con muchos proyectos. Ahora me estaré desarrollando más en mi primera licenciatura (sí, tengo dos) y me alegra no descuidar algo que me sacó lágrimas de sangre. Literal.

Este episodio fue de los más interesantes por la información que puede soltar.

¿Quién es la persona que habló al final del capítulo?

¿Por qué le dijo eso a Leon?

Eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

KatdFic: ya volví y aquí está el capítulo, gracias por leerme, besos.

Xaori: ahora la diferencia horaria no nos va a ayudar porque pienso actualizar antes de la hora habitual.  
Yo pienso que el cabello corto sí le va, pero le desgraciaron la cara de forma arbitraria en el fucking Rev2. Leon se quiere hacer el rudo pero no te preocupes, no va a durar siempre su fortaleza, los dos pueden jugar el mismo rol.  
Te prometo que va a pagar con creces.

Recuerden que actualizo en FanFiction y Wattpad.

Les mando un beso a mis bellos sensuales bebés y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. VI: El caricaturista

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

* * *

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **VI:** **El caricaturista**

Claire cerró los ojos. Al reconocer aquella voz, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, que se había puesto rígido como una tabla.

—Sabes que está casado, ¿verdad, querida? — obviamente, Hunnigan no había reconocido a la pelirroja. —Lleva casado dos años, nada menos. —prosiguió. —Con una chica preciosa, aunque un poco sosa que, en estos momentos, estará sentada en casa cuidando de sus dos hijos mientras su querido marido seduce a todas las mujeres que se le ponen por delante.

—A todas no, Ingrid —replicó Leon fríamente. —A ti siempre me ha resultado muy fácil rechazarte.

¿Es que Ingrid Hunnigan había andado detrás de Leon? Sabía que en el pasado el agente le había coqueteado, pero eso cambió con el paso de los años.

Levantó la cabeza y vio la expresión cínica de su marido y entonces, otro velo cayó de sus ojos confiados. Leon se dio cuenta y su mirada se ensombreció. Siempre había aceptado que Leon y Hunnigan ya no se llevaban bien, sin preguntarse por qué. Al saber la razón, se sintió muy mal. Ahora comprendía porque el recelo de Hunnigan con Ada Wong y el apoyo a ella de la noche a la mañana, la veía como una rival más débil que Ada, que podría quitarse de encima con más facilidad.

—Los hombres siempre deben desconfiar de una mujer a la que han rechazado. —dijo Ingrid. —Después de todo, es una de nuestras pequeñas armas.

—Y tú la has usado con sabiduría, ¿verdad? —repicó el ex agente. —Apuntando directamente al punto más débil.

—A propósito, ¿cómo está Claire? ¿Tiene la pobre alguna idea de lo pronto que has sustituido a Helena?

Claire ya había oído bastante. Se separó un poco de Leon y se volvió para mirar a la que en otro tiempo fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

A Hunnigan se le mudó el color de la cara y, sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Tampoco ellos hablaron al salir de club y andar hasta el coche.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó una vez en el interior del coche.

—Años. —respondió Leon, avanzando entre el tráfico.

—¿Y alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza acostarte con ella desde que nos casamos? —preguntó y observó que el rubio apretaba el volante con fuerza. Aquella pregunta ofendía su dignidad, pero ella tenía derecho a hacerla.

—No, nunca. —respondió.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me deja frío.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque confiabas en ella. —dijo Leon, cruzando con ella una mirada sombría. —Nunca oculté el hecho de que no me gustaba. —le dijo.

—Pero tampoco hiciste nada para abrirme los ojos. —dijo. —Bastaba una palabra, Leon, una sola palabra. Con decirme que me estaba utilizando para conseguirte, habríamos evitado la pequeña escena de esta noche.

—¿Sabiendo lo mucho que te habría dolido la verdad? Sólo un canalla habría hecho algo así.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió directamente a las escaleras, sin molestarse en ir a saludar a Sherry.

—Me duele la cabeza. —le dijo a su marido, lo que no era mentira. —Por favor, pídele disculpas a los chicos de mi parte.

Todavía no se había dormido cuando Leon entró en la habitación después de una breve charla con los muchachos, pero fingió que lo estaba. Fue consciente de cada movimiento de su esposo, que se metió en la cama desnudo, como de costumbre. Se acostó boca arriba, cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo, mientras ella yacía muy quieta a su lado. Deseaba con toda su alma que el destino los cubriera con un velo y borrara las últimas semanas de su existencia, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Pero el destino no fue tan amable de responder a su súplica y siguieron allí acostados largo tiempo. La tensión era tan evidente que Claire empezó a sentirse sofocada. Entonces, el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó una mano sobre su cuerpo.

Ella no pudo evitar volverse y echarse en sus brazos. Probablemente, necesitaba lo que iba a ofrecerle tan desesperadamente como él. Se amaron con un frenesí casi tan insoportable como el silencio anterior.

Helena visitó a Claire una vez más, y justo cuando creía que, por fin, iba a liberar sus reprimidos deseos, se puso muy tensa, en el mismo punto que en las noches anteriores. El agente se dio cuenta y se quedó muy quieto viendo cómo luchaba contra los demonios que la amenazaban y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, besó a Leon para detener el temblor de sus labios y apretó las manos sobre sus hombros para no estremecerse.

Cuando logró alejar a Helena de su mente, pensó que había superado otro obstáculo. Luego, con un suspiro, besó a Leon.

—Claire. —susurró al penetrarla.

Susurró su nombre una y otra vez, como si quisiera decirle que había compartido con ella la batalla que acababa de vencer y que sabía que lo había hecho por él. Sólo por él.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y, aunque sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, sólo él alcanzó el orgasmo y ella se quedó al borde, sin llegar, sintiéndose perdida y vacía. Fue un fracaso tan grande que ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en él.

* * *

Leon volvió a estar muy ocupado con otro caso de apoyo a la B.S.A.A. y tuvo que pasar muchas noches fuera, porque las negociaciones tenían lugar en Nueva York.

Ella aceptaba sus excusas sin hacer preguntas, lo que dejaba a Leon tenso y lleno de frustración. Ella se quedaba en casa sentada, atormentandose con sospechas que bien sabía que eran injustas. El asesor ahora de la DSO, a cambio, no le comentaba ninguno de sus trabajos porque había decidido que no tenía por qué justificar ante ella todo lo que hacía. En pocas palabras, le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él.

Pero Claire no podía, lo que sólo servía para poner su matrimonio en la cuerda floja. Y la vida se hacía más insoportable a medida que iban pasando las semanas.

Entonces, una tarde, cuando estaba hojeando el periódico local, que le enviaban semanalmente por correo, vio algo que le aceleró el pulso.

Aquella misma noche, Giovanni Bellucci daba una charla sobre su obra en una facultad de Arte que había cerca de allí. La entrada era libre.

Leon estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero, Chris y su esposa podían cuidar de los niños, ¿qué daño podría hacer si asistía a la charla?

En el fondo, sabía que sólo estaba cediendo a la necesidad de herir a su marido donde más le dolía. La culpa la tenía él, pensaba para justificarse mientras aparcaba su coche en un sitio vacío delante de la facultad. No debía haberse mostrado celoso de una persona como Giovanni Bellucci. Sólo gracias a esos celos estaba allí.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás de la sala de conferencias. No esperaba que Giovanni la viera, y en caso de verla, sería difícil que la reconociera, al fin y al cabo, sólo se habían visto una vez. Pero sí la vio, y la reconoció al instante. Se acercó al estrado, miró sonriendo a la audiencia, la vio, se detuvo, volvió a mirarla, y logró que se sonrojara al sonreír tan abiertamente que todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver a quién concedía el orador su atención tan abiertamente.

Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y se ocultó tras el cuello de su abrigo rosa pálido con el deseo de desaparecer cuanto antes.

Pero, en cuanto Giovanni comenzó a hablar, volvió a relajarse. El ingenioso e inteligente discurso del dibujante atrapó su atención. Estaba relajado y no dejaba de sonreír mientras contaba cómo se las arreglaba para captar las debilidades de sus víctimas. En muchas ocasiones, sorprendió a Claire riendo con el resto de la audiencia. Al verla, le guiñaba el ojo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan halagada.

Al terminar, el italiano se acercó a ella, agradeciendo alegremente las muchas felicitaciones que recibía de los asistentes.

—Claire… —dijo estrechando su mano. —me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

—Y yo me alegro de haberlo hecho. —replicó ella, sintiendo de nuevo una gran timidez. —Ha sido muy interesante.

—¿Vienes a clase a esta facultad?

—Oh, no. —respondió, sonrojándose ligeramente porque jamás habría esperado semejante pregunta. Luego pensó en el aspecto que debía tener, con unos vaqueros viejos, el abrigo rosa y sin maquillaje.

No se parecía en absoluto a la mujer de su primer encuentro. Más bien tenía aspecto de estudiante.

—Vivimos cerca de aquí. —le dijo. —Me enteré de la conferencia en el periódico local y, siguiendo un impulso, vine.

—¿Tú sola?

—Sí. —admitió Claire y se sonrojó aún más, sin saber por qué, ya que aquel hombre no podía saber que apenas salía. —Leon está de viaje.

—Oh. —exclamó Giovanni, y le dirigió una extraña mirada. —¿Te interesa la política?

—Podría decir que estuve involucrada en el pasado en eso, pero realmente me interesa más el arte, o las caricaturas. Aunque no lo creas, se me daban bastante bien. —admitió con timidez. —antes de que tuviera que dedicar la mayor parte del tiempo al bioterrorismo y a mis hijos.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que Giovanni creía que ellos se habían casado hacía muy poco. El hombre frunció el ceño con desconcierto y ella se mordió el labio.

Por suerte, alguien les interrumpió para hacerle algunas preguntas al empresario. Claire decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar la ocasión para marcharse, antes de que se enredaran más la cosas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta. Pero Giovanni la agarró por el brazo.

—No te vayas. Tengo que despedirme de los organizadores, pero si me esperas, podemos ir a tomar una copa.

La pelirroja vaciló, presa de algo parecido a la tentación. Tomar una copa, en un pub, con un hombre que no fuera Leon no era como cruzar el límite invisible que imponía el matrimonio. ¿O sí lo era? ¡La gente lo hacía continuamente! ¡Leon lo hacía continuamente! ¿Qué daño podría hacerle a nadie si aceptaba? ¿A quién le importaba que lo hiciera? Probablemente a su esposo, se respondió. Pero, inmediatamente, se olvidó de ello, ya que era mucho más fuerte su deseo de revancha. Además, Giovanni le caía bien, y estaba muy interesada en lo que hacía.

—Gracias, me encantaría.

En aquel momento, fue Giovanni quien vaciló y dirigió a Claire aquella mirada pensativa que recordaba de la primera ocasión en que se habían visto. Luego asintió y le soltó el brazo.

—Cinco minutos. —prometió y se marchó.

* * *

La ex activista se quedó debatiéndose con su conciencia. Disfrutó del rato que pasaron en un pub cercano. El lugar estaba lleno, porque más de la mitad de la gente que había asistido a la conferencia estaba en él. El y ella estaban en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza. Le encantaba estar allí, relajadamente, hablando simplemente de persona a persona y no sólo como madre o esposa. Le gustaba la cordialidad de Giovanni, su modo de escuchar, tan atento, cuando ella le contó sus propias ideas, primero tímidamente y luego, con entusiasmo.

El nombre de Leon no apareció en la conversación hasta el momento de las despedidas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados Leon y tú, Claire? —Preguntó el rubio.

La mujer suspiró, sintiendo que el placer de la noche se desvanecía.

—Lo suficiente para decir que tenemos dos mellizos y una mujer hecha y derecha. Sherry no es mi hija como tal, Leon se volvió su tutor a los veintiuno, después de conocernos en circunstancias desafortunadas. Alex y Michael son mellizos.

Giovanni sonrió, pero sin el menor asomo de humor.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa por la noche que nos conocimos. —dijo.

Se refería a sus alusiones a las otras mujeres del agente. Claire sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero se encogió de hombros.

—No, no me debes ninguna disculpa. —replicó. —Sólo fuiste sincero. Fuimos nosotros los que no dijimos la verdad. Buenas noches, Giovanni. —añadió antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. No quería hablar de aquella noche, no quería saber qué más estaba pensando. —Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su coche.

La voz del hombre la detuvo.

—Escucha. —le dijo. —estoy pensando en dar un curso de caricaturas en esta facultad. Un día a la semana durante doce semanas. ¿Te interesaría asistir?

¿Le interesaba? Claire miró con suspicacia. Tal vez, se le acababa de ocurrir.

—No lo sé. —respondió con vacilación. —¿Hay tanta gente interesada como para que te merezca la pena venir aquí a dar un curso?

Giovanni sonrió cínicamente. Al fin y al cabo, era una celebridad, el curso rebosaría de gente.

—Te gustará, lo prometo.

La ex activista sintió un nudo en el estómago. La promesa de Giovanni implicaba más de lo que decía. En realidad, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que ella le gustaba. El problema era: ¿quería ella alentar algo que podría llegar a ser muy peligroso?

La respuesta era "NO". Su vida ya era bastante complicada como para complicarla aún más con un hombre como Giovanni. Y era una pena, ciertamente, porque le atraía mucho la idea de volver a tomar un lápiz y un bloc de dibujo, desde la universidad que no lo hacía.

—Cuando sepas si vas a dar el curso —dijo finalmente. —llámame y lo pensaré.

* * *

—¿Giovanni va a dar clases en ese colegio universitario tan pequeño? ¿Y por qué iba a molestarse en venir a un sitio tan poco importante? —preguntó Leon, frunciendo el ceño.

—A lo mejor porque le interesa. —respondió un poco ofendida por el desdén de su esposo.

No le había gustado nada que saliera sin que él lo supiera, pero, al saber que fue con Giovanni Bellucci, se puso hecho una furia.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de que daba esa conferencia?

—Por la Gaceta Local. —replicó Claire. —¿Has comido? —preguntó cambiando de tema diplomáticamente. —¿Quieres que te haga algo?

—¡No! Lo que quiero es que me digas por qué saliste con él…

—¡Yo no salí con él! ¡Sólo fui a escuchar su conferencia! —le dijo, porque había un abismo entre eso y salir con él. —¿Qué diablos estás intentando decir? —preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia. —¿Qué hicimos todo lo posible por vemos a solas?

Leon se ruborizó, de modo que supo que era eso exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Es muy capaz, ¡le gustaste desde el momento en que te vio!

"Dios mío", pensó mientras una sensación de euforia se apoderaba de ella, "el invencible agente Kennedy tiene miedo de que su pequeña esposa esté pensando en echarse un amante".

—Eres tú quien no confía en nuestro matrimonio, no yo.

—Pero podrías hacerlo por venganza.

—Y tú podrías volverte paranoico con tu sentido de culpabilidad. No me metas a mí en el mismo saco. —replicó, y una vez más, algo le decía que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

—No digas tonterías, yo no estoy haciendo eso. —Dijo el ex policía, se levantó para servirse algo de beber.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Pues la verdad… —suspiró con desconsuelo. —la verdad es que no sé qué estoy haciendo. ¿Vas a ir al curso?

—¿Vas a hacer de marido dominante impidiéndome ir si quiero hacerlo?

—¿Me vas a hacer caso si te pido que no vayas?

—No.

—Entonces, no merece la pena que lo intente —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego salió del salón.

Claire se quedó allí sentada, furiosa y con una sensación de impotencia. Pero, sobre todo, con un intenso desamparo. Porque tanto si discutía como si hacía el amor con él, todavía se sentía desamparada cada vez que Leon se separaba de ella y aquélla fue la razón por la que decidió asistir al curso cuando Giovanni la llamó para decirle que todo estaba preparado.

Su esposo no dijo ni palabra. Pero Claire supo su opinión cuando abandonó la casa un par de semanas después para asistir a la primera clase. Y cuando volvió, no esperó a que anocheciera para compartir la cama matrimonial, sino que, en cuanto apareció por la puerta la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la habitación. Sin embargo, después de hacer el amor, sintieron una amarga frustración, porque, aunque se precipitó con él en el ardiente camino de la sensualidad, Leon, de nuevo, alcanzó solo las puertas del cielo. Lo que no dejó satisfechos a ninguno de los dos.

Su talento para la caricatura emergió a lo largo del curso. Incluso Leon se rió con las que hizo de toda la familia. Giovanni la animaba mucho. Nunca hacía ningún comentario personal en clase, pero después, cuando se dirigía con los alumnos a tomar algo al pub de al lado, siempre se sentaba a su lado. La ojiazul trataba de ignorar el evidente interés del italiano. Quería aprender de su talento, y temía, si él se ponía demasiado insistente, verse obligada a abandonar sus clases.

* * *

Llegó diciembre y Claire se vio inmersa en los preparativos de las Navidades. Fue de compras muchas veces y se aprovisionó para preparar comida adecuada para la ocasión. La casa se llenó de actividad.

Leon estaba todavía más ocupado y más preocupado también. Su única concesión a la necesidad de su mujer de ser considerada como algo más que su esposa era salir con ella regularmente. Iban al teatro, al cine, salían a cenar, a bailar. Claire se compró más ropa elegante, aunque normalmente seguía vistiendo como siempre.

Mantuvo su corte de pelo porque le gustaba y porque era más cómodo que la melena. Pero la tensión de su matrimonio se manifestaba en otros detalles.

Se cansaba con facilidad, se irritaba por pequeñas cosas y, a veces, se echaba a llorar sin motivo aparente, lo que dejaba a su familia sumida en la preocupación.

Una tarde, su coche no arrancó cuando se disponía a ir a clase. Leon estaba en Wisconsin y no volvería del aeropuerto hasta muy tarde. Grace estaba cuidando a los niños, ya que Sherry había vuelto a sus actividades como agente. Caía aguanieve y Claire contempló con desgana su casa, que acababa de abandonar, sabiendo que debía volver a entrar para llamar un taxi, pero sin la menor gana de hacerla.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que contemplaba su casa como si fuera una especie de prisión. Dio un profundo suspiro, se subió el cuello del abrigo y bajó la calle para tomar el autobús.

Llegó a la facultad calada hasta los huesos, con el pelo empapado y aterida de frío. Con una exclamación, todos los alumnos se precipitaron para ayudarla a secarse.

Alguien le secó el pelo con una toalla de papel y otro le quitó las botas y los calcetines.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó alguien. La dama lleva calcetines de hombre. Todos rieron, y lo mismo hizo Claire.

Se sentía alegre y libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía la blusa empapada. Giovanni le ofreció su suéter negro de lana. Se quitó la blusa y se lo puso mientras las demás mujeres de la clase formaban una pantalla para protegerla de las miradas de los hombres.

Al final, sus ropas estaban por todos los radiadores de la clase y ella no iba vestida más que con la ropa interior y el suéter del dibujante, que le llegaba por las rodillas. Pero sus ropas seguían húmedas cuando terminó la clase, y cambiar el cálido suéter por los vaqueros y la blusa húmedos no le apetecía en absoluto.

* * *

Cuando Giovanni se ofreció para llevarla directamente a casa, en lugar de ir con los demás a tomar algo al pub de enfrente, la motociclista leyó la expresión de sus ojos, pero, de todas formas, aceptó, ignorando lo que un timbre de alarma le decía en el interior de su cabeza.

Giovanni tenía un Porsche último modelo, que se deslizaba sobre la carretera mojada como si estuviera pegado a ella.

—Mmm. —exclamó la mujer con placer, cuando la calefacción del coche empezó a calentarle las piernas.

El empresario la miró y sonrió. Claire tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

—Siento que te hayas perdido tu cerveza. —Contestó después de la afirmación que había dado con la sonrisa.

—No importa. —dijo el rubio. —Prefiero estar aquí, contigo.

La ex activista sintió un escalofrío de alarma y abrió los ojos. —En la próxima a la izquierda.

Giovanni giró obedientemente.

—¿Qué le parece a Leon que vengas a mi curso todos los jueves? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de su esposo, tampoco quería ponerse en guardia contra el italiano.

—Me da muchos ánimos. —Dijo e hizo una mueca.

—Pero no has hecho ninguna caricatura de él, ¿verdad? —le respondió con astucia y calma. —Hiciste a los demás miembros de tu familia, pero de él no.

—No creo que quede bien. —Dijo —Sigue recto después del cruce.

—¿Leon? —preguntó con humor. —Yo diría que es ideal, siendo como es un fiera en las negociaciones como agente, y un hombre tan normal en su casa. Si mezclas los dos, puede resultar algo muy divertido.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo. Ya no veía nada divertido en Leon. Tal vez un tiempo atrás, habría disfrutado haciendo de él una caricatura, pero ya no.

—Puede que algún día lo intente. —Contestó sabiendo que no lo haría. —Aquí es. La casa blanca con el Mustang aparcado a la puerta.

Claire tembló, pero no de frío.

El italiano detuvo el auto al pie del camino de entrada. Apagó el motor y los dos se quedaron callados, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el coche. Giovanni se volvió para mirarla y Claire le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme. — dijo sin hacer el menor movimiento para salir del coche. Se sentía atrapada por la expresión de Giovanni, por el calor que hacía en el interior del coche, por la sensación que le provocaba la profunda mirada de su acompañante.

—Ha sido un placer. —Respondió, ausente.

No dejaba de observarla, buscando en sus ojos algo que ella no estaba segura de estar mostrando. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sí lo estaba mostrando, porque Giovanni se inclinó y la besó con dulzura en la boca. Ella no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó.

Se estremeció y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle dentro del pecho, aunque no sabía si era porque estaba jugando con fuego o porque se sentía realmente atraída por él.

Giovanni le acarició la mejilla y el pelo sin dejar de besarla. Luego le acarició los labios, pidiendo la respuesta de la pelirroja. Pero al hacer eso, Claire se apartó, segura de que no era aquello lo que quería. El hombre la dejó y se quedó observándola con un brillo en los ojos.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Claire con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no respondió, no podía. Lo único que quería era salir del coche. Buscó la manecilla de la puerta con una mano temblorosa.

—Tú has querido que te besara, Claire. —murmuró Giovanni. —No sé qué es lo que piensas ahora mismo, pero recuerda que lo has deseado tanto como yo.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor, porque sabía que él tenía razón. Ella había querido que la besara, había querido saber qué se sentía al besar a otro hombre además de Leon. Pero, en aquellos instantes, se sentía como una estúpida, y furiosa consigo misma por permitir que hubiera ocurrido. Aquello animaba al caricaturista a pensar que había para él un lugar en su vida, cuando eso no era posible. En su vida, sólo había sitio para Leon. Él era todo lo que quería. Maldito fuera. Mil veces maldito.

Al correr bajo la lluvia hacia la puerta de la casa, se preguntó si Leon les habría oído llegar. Miró hacia las ventanas, pero no vio nada a través de las cortinas. No la había visto besando a Giovanni, pensó con alivio. Estaría esperando que llegara en autobús, así que incluso si lo había oído, no habría asociado el ruido del coche con su llegada.

No estaba en el salón. Miró por la puerta entreabierta del estudio, pero tampoco estaba allí. Lo encontró en la cocina.

—Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba.

Le daba la espalda porque estaba haciendo té. Se veía muy atractivo con un suéter negro y unos vaqueros.

—Le dije a tu hermano que se fuera a casa. —Comentó poniendo dos bolsitas de té en dos taza. —Estaba preocupado porque vio tu coche, pero tú no estabas por ninguna parte. Tendrías que haberle dicho que no ibas a usarlo.

—No arrancaba. —Explicó —así que tomé el autobús. Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a preocuparse. Mañana le pediré disculpas.

Se hizo un silencio. Leon todavía no la había mirado. Estaba concentrado en la bandeja de té que estaba preparando. De repente, al ver la tensión de los músculos de su cuello, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado. Estaba tenso e hiciera lo que hiciese no la miraba.

¿La había visto besando a Giovanni? Con una sonrisa nerviosa exclamó.

—¡Estoy empapada!

Quiso tener un tono alegre, pero fue patética. Tenía un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se sonrojó. Si su esposo la miraba, se daría cuenta de que le ocurría algo extraño.

—Me voy a dar un baño caliente. —Habló nerviosamente, luego añadió:

—¿Has... has cenado? Puedo hacerte algo antes de que...

—¡No! —exclamó tan violentamente que Claire se sobresaltó.

Se mordió el labio, observando el evidente esfuerzo de su marido por controlarse.

Cuando el rubio levantó la vista de la tetera, aunque sin darse la vuelta, contuvo la respiración.

—No. —dijo con más calma. —ya he cenado, gracias.

—Entonces… —comentó con vacilación, y salió de la cocina apresuradamente.

Los había visto, se dijo mientras llenaba la bañera, y se estremeció, aunque no supo si era por miedo, culpabilidad o simplemente satisfacción por haberse vengado, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Se fue a la cama muy tensa y lista para enfrentarse a Leon en cuanto subiera. Pero no subió. No subió en toda la noche.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron horribles. Leon se convirtió en un extraño, hosco y poco comunicativo, que durante las noches ni siquiera la tocaba.

El problema era que no sabía qué hacer. Le habría gustado contarle a su esposo lo que había ocurrido entre Giovanni y ella, y pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerlo. Habría sido la prueba de que le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar o decir, y había decidido no mostrar por él ningún interés.

Una mañana cayó enferma y se pasó el día entero dando vueltas por la casa, débil y aburrida. Cuando los mellizos volvieron de la guardería se pusieron a jugar, armaron tanto ruido que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se alegró de ver llegar a Leon, porque así podría dejárselos a él y acostarse.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —le reprochó. —Si me hubieras dicho que no te encontrabas bien, habría venido enseguida.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza llamarlo. En realidad, pensaba metiéndose en la cama, nunca lo había llamado al trabajo. Él llamaba desde el despacho a menudo, pero ella nunca se había molestado en llamarlo. Una vez más, se asombró del muro que se alzaba entre ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida y su sueño no fue interrumpido por ningún ruido. Se despertó horas después. Había amanecido y Leon estaba inclinado sobre la cama con una taza en las manos.

—Pensé que podría apetecerte esto. —Dijo dejando la taza humeante en la mesilla. —¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor. —Preguntó, aunque al incorporarse no quiso hacer ningún movimiento brusco con el estómago. Se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de tomar la taza. —Gracias. —Murmuró.

—Puedo tomarme el día libre y quedarme en casa a trabajar, si quieres. —Expresó mirándola con detenimiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Me siento un poco débil, pero puedo arreglármelas.

—Aun así...

Claire tenía la extraña sensación de que Leon se debatía para entre decirle algo o no.

—Creo que será mejor que no vayas a clase esta noche, con el tiempo que hace...

—Teníamos pensado salir a celebrar la Navidad. —Comentó soplando el humeante té de la taza. —Giovanni nos va a llevar a un club. No quiero perdérmelo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que el rubio apretaba la mandíbula. Aunque deseaba hacerle sufrir un poco, al ver su reacción, lo pasaba muy mal.

—Ya veremos cómo te encuentras esta tarde. —Terminó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse y de repente, Claire sintió la necesidad imperiosa de que se quedara.

—Mi hermano, como siempre, vendrá con su mujer a pasar las Navidades con nosotros. —Leon se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta del baño. —Pero este año tenemos un problema...

Su marido no la miraba, tan sólo le daba la espalda esperando a que terminara lo que tenía que decirle.

—El año pasado la habitación de los niños estaba libre. Ahora, no sé cómo van a poder pasar aquí dos noches. No me imagino a mi hermano durmiendo en el sillón de tu estudio ni a Anne durmiendo en el sofá. —dijo esta última frase con la intención de hacer gracia, pero Leon se dio la vuelta sin la menor sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro. Claire sintió un gran vacío en el corazón, aún mayor que el que tenía aquellos días.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que quería mudarme a una casa más grande. Pero no te has molestado ni siquiera en discutirlo. Pues mira, ahora tienes un problema que vas a tener que solucionar tú sola. Yo no quiero saber nada.

La mujer se lo quedó mirando con asombro mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Aquella noche asistió a su clase de dibujo. No porque se sintiera lo bastante bien para ir, que no era así, no porque tuviera ganas, que no tenía, sino porque estaba tan enfadada con Leon que no quería darle la satisfacción de estar en casa cuando volviera. Pero no disfrutó de la clase. Tenía la mente ocupada en el millón de cosas que tenía que hacer en casa, y su estómago se negaba a tranquilizarse. Estaba cansada, tensa y pálida. Y además, Giovanni pasó la mayor parte de la clase mirándola.

Era la primera vez que lo veía con otra cosa que no fueran unos vaqueros, y tenía que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo con su traje oscuro de seda y una camisa de color crema. Ella llevaba un vestido negro corto que había comprado en su escapada a los almacenes cercanos al capitolio. Dejaba los hombros y las piernas al descubierto, y despertó la admiración de los hombres de la clase.

Pero se sentía muy incómoda ante las miradas del empresario. Sus ojos no dejaban de decirle que recordaba el beso que se habían dado en su coche, aunque ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde entonces. A Claire no le había resultado difícil olvidarlo, lo que no lograba vencer era un sentimiento de culpa.

Al terminar la clase, se dirigieron a un nightclub que había cerca de allí. Era en realidad un viejo cine remozado. Tenían una mesa reservada en la zona de los antiguos palcos del cine, con vistas al viejo patio de butacas convertido en pista de baile. Había un gran montaje de luces y la música estaba tan alta que era imposible hablar. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría disfrutado del lugar. Lo sitios a los que la llevaba su esposo eran mucho más refinados. Antes de su crisis matrimonial, había deseado muchas veces soltarse la melena e ir a bailar toda la noche. Aquella era la ocasión.

Giovanni se había sentado a su lado y quería monopolizar su atención. La música estaba tan alta que se veía obligada a inclinarse hacia él, con lo que no dejaba de rozar su cuerpo. El italiano empezó a tocarla ligeramente en el brazo, en los hombros, en las mejillas o en el pelo. La pelirroja se sentía incómoda con la situación, pero no sabía qué hacer para librarse de él sin provocar una escena. Se alegró cuando Giovanni la invitó a bailar.

Al menos bailando no tendría por qué tocarla, no si bailaban del modo en que se bailaba en aquel lugar. Así que dejó que la condujera hasta la pista de baile. Pero una vez allí, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No, Giovanni. —Dijo queriendo apartarse de él.

—No seas estúpida, Claire. Sólo estamos bailando.

No estaban sólo bailando y él lo sabía. Después de algunas semanas, Giovanni había decidido dar un paso adelante para conquistarla. Si no lo detenía, entonces, sí sería culpable de traicionar a Leon.

—No. —Repitió con firmeza, se soltó y se alejó de la pista.

No debía haber ido. Después de aquel beso, no debía haber ido. El hombre la deseaba, pero ella a él ó de reojo su teléfono, estaba muerto… genial.

Giovanni fue tras ella hasta el vestíbulo principal. Ella se daba cuenta de que la seguía y se metió en una cabina telefónica para llamar a un taxi. Como era Navidad, no pudo encontrar ningún taxi libre, todos estaban reservados.

Casi con desesperación llamó a su casa. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la profunda e impaciente voz del agente.

—Soy yo. —Respondió con voz grave.

Se hizo una larga pausa. Sólo pudo escuchar la respiración del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ — dijo él por fin.

—No puedo volver a casa. Es imposible encontrar un taxi. ¿Qué hago?

Qué fácil había sido volver a ser la misma Claire de antes. El silencio continuó. Agachó la cabeza; levantaba el auricular con fuerza, como si así estuviera más cerca de él.

— _¿No te va a traer tu Romeo?_ —dijo Leon por fin.

—iNo es mi Romeo! ¡Y, además…!

Repentinamente cambió de opinión. No quería darle a su marido el placer de oír que no quería ver a Giovanni Bellucci ni en pintura.

—No puedo decirle que se vaya en lo mejor de la fiesta sólo porque estoy cansada. ¿No puedes venir tú?

— _¿Y los niños? No querrás que los deje solos_.

Volvió a sentirse como una estúpida No había pensado en ello. Al verse en problemas, lo único que había pensado era en llamar al hombre que podría solucionarlos.

— _Vaya, ahora alguien piensa que debería haber seguido mi consejo y contratar a alguien que los cuidara_. —Comentó Leon burlonamente.

—Le diré a Bellucci que me lleve. —Replicó Claire.

La cuestión de contratar una chica para cuidar a sus hijos era un viejo punto de fricción entre ellos. Leon quería una casa más grande, una asistenta que limpiara y una niñera. Lo que a Claire le habría gustado saber era qué le quedaría a ella si Leon buscaba a otras personas para hacerlo todo.

— _Llamaré a mi madre, vendrá mientras voy a buscarte_. —contestó Leon, cambiando repentinamente de opinión. — _Supongo que la despertaré, y no creo que le guste, aunque no la culpo, pero…_

—Oh, no. No quiero que te molestes tanto. Giovanni me llevará. —dijo y colgó sin dar tiempo a que le respondiera.

—¿No ha habido suerte? —preguntó el mencionado antes, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Claire no podía saber si había oído su conversación con su esposo, aunque, en realidad, le importaba muy poco.

—No, tendré que esperar a que haya algún taxi libre. —respondió átona y se encogió de hombros para demostrarle al caricaturista que estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario.

—Yo te llevo.

Ella lo miró detenidamente. No se sentía con fuerzas para pasar media hora más a su lado. Pero tampoco quería esperar una hora entera a que llegara un taxi, que era el tiempo mínimo de espera.

Giovanni tomó la decisión por ella al agarrarla por la muñeca.

—Vamos. —dijo con tranquilidad. —Yo te llevo.

La mirada del hombre no dejaba lugar a dudas, no tomaba en serio la negativa de la pelirroja. Cansada, harta y un poco deprimida por la discusión constante que tenía con cuantos la rodeaban, incluida ella misma, la madre de familia cedió.

Fueron juntos al guardarropa para recoger su abrigo, luego salieron al aire helado de diciembre para dirigirse al Porsche rojo de Giovanni. Al poco rato, estaban en la carretera, cubierta de sal para impedir que se formara hielo. Claire se subió las solapas de su abrigo y observó el camino en silencio.

—¿Por qué lo soportas cuando sólo es un cerdo egoísta? —Soltó de la nada el conductor.

—¿No son así todos los hombres?

—No tanto como la fama que tiene él. Todavía me cuesta creer que esté casado con alguien como tú. —Comentó antes de observarla de reojo. —Le van más las mujeres como Helena Harper.

Fue un comentario tan cruel que Claire sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Lo peor era que no podía contradecirle. Tal vez a Leon le convenía más Helena Harper que ella, aunque no podía juzgarla porque no la conocía, y no tenía la menor gana de conocerla.

Helena Harper era el nombre del fantasma sin cara que la visitaba todas las noches. Con eso tenía bastante.

—E Ingrid Hunnigan, menuda discusión tuvieron aquel día en la pista de baile.

—¿Oíste algo? —Preguntó apenada, dando un respingo.

—La mitad de la sala lo oyó, querida. Y fue asombroso. Leon Scott Kennedy, el agente, asesor criminal estrella del gobierno, tenía mujer y dos hijos y nadie lo sabía. Supongo que esa noticia le dio a Helena donde más duele. Quería casarse con él, ¿sabes? Leon era la elección ideal para una agente con su futuro.

Así pues, Helena era su compañera, y no la agente de otra agencia, como ella había creído. La noticia la sobresaltó. Una cosa era luchar por el amor de su marido con una simple mujer que no vería, pero otra muy distinta hacerlo con una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el mismo mundo que él. Debió volver cuando se lo ofreció Barry como agente de la BSAA.

—Si llevan casados dos años y dices que lo conoces desde 1998, eso quiere decir que lo atrapaste antes de que iniciara su carrera en la Casa Blanca. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Como un desliz de su juventud?

Claire se dijo que, tal vez, merecía alguno de aquellos insultos. Pero el último comentario era lo que más le había dolido, probablemente, porque ella empezaba a pensar algo parecido.

—Creo que será mejor que te calles y pares el coche antes de que digas algo que me ofenda de verdad.

Para su consternación, Giovanni hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido, deteniéndose bruscamente en el arcén.

—Soy yo quien me siento ofendido por el modo en que has estado jugando conmigo durante todo este tiempo. ¡Dios mío! No has pensado en mí en serio ni por un momento, ¿verdad?

—No. —Respondió sinceramente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste antes de que llegáramos tan lejos?

—¿Tan lejos? ¿Cómo que tan lejos? —Reclamó con una mirada desafiante. —¡Pero si sólo nos hemos dado un beso!

—No se trataba sólo de eso, Claire, y tú lo sabes. Pero para ti era sólo un juego, ¿verdad? Te diste cuenta de que me gustabas y pensaste que podrías jugar un rato conmigo, ¿no es eso? —le preguntó Giovanni amargamente. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que tu autoestima estaba en un nivel muy bajo? ¿Tanto te molestaba que prefiriese acostarse con su compañera a acostarse contigo?

La ex motociclista se sintió en ese momento tan poderosa como la muchacha que se infiltró en París, matando agentes y le dio una bofetada al tiempo que se ponía roja de vergüenza. Luego agarró la manecilla de la puerta con una mano y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad con la otra. Pero el italiano la agarró por el brazo.

—Oh no. —Amenazó entre dientes. —No pienses que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

Tiró de ella y la besó. Fue un beso brusco, desagradable. Cuando la soltó, Claire estaba asqueada del sabor de su boca.

Salió del coche dando un portazo.

Giovanni arrancó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos dejándola a merced del viento helado de la noche.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, y vio asqueada que le había hecho sangre en el labio.

Le maldijo, deseando estar de vuelta cuanto antes en su mundo de cuento de hadas, donde nada malo podía ocurrirle. Maldijo a Ingrid por haberla despertado de aquel mundo de ensueño, añadió para sí iniciando el camino de regreso a casa. Y maldijo a Leon por su infidelidad y a Helena por haberlo seducido. Pero, por encima de todos, se maldijo a sí misma.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa, pero tenía los pies deshechos. Se quitó los zapatos, de tacón alto, nada más entrar.

En el interior de la casa, hacía calor. El reloj del pasillo marcaba la una de la madrugada. Se sentía deprimida y la escena con Bellucci no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. No se molestó en ir a ver a Leon. Por ella podía irse al infierno. De todas formas, no estaba de humor para tener otra discusión.

Pero se equivocó al pensar que él la ignoraría tan fácilmente. Acababa de ponerse el camisón cuando entró en la habitación con sus zapatos en la mano.

—Te has olvidado de esto. —Indicó dejándolos detrás de la puerta.

—No me he olvidado, simplemente me los he quitado al entrar. —Replicó ella, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama masajeando sus pies doloridos. La melena ocultaba su rostro a ojos de Leon.

—¿En dónde te ha dejado? —preguntó con suspicacia.

¿Otra vez espiando tras las cortinas?

—No me ha dejado en ninguna parte.

—Si hubieras hecho todo el camino andando, habrías tardado más.

 _"Bastante he andado de todas formas"_ , pensó acariciándose las plantas de los pies.

—Una pelea entre amantes, ¿no? —Añadió Leon con mal gusto.

—Algo así. —Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, y salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

¡Qué piense lo que quiera!

Leon la agarró por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba furioso y tenía una mirada penetrante y amada.

—¿Y por qué pelearon? —Le preguntó, apretando los dientes. —¿Porque no querías ir a su casa? ¿Por eso? ¿Qué pasaba, qué no estabas de humor?

Claire lo miró con ira. Sentía amargura y asco hacia los hombres por lo que la estaban haciendo pasar aquella noche.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no he estado en su casa toda la noche? Podría haberte llamado desde allí. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

Leon se puso pálido y apretó con fuerza los brazos de su esposa. La miraba fijamente, como si buscara evidencias de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Te ha dado una bofetada y te ha roto el labio! Lo mataré si ha hecho más...

—Me estás haciendo daño. ¡Suéltame! — Exclamó tratando de apartarse pero sin conseguirlo.

—¿Cómo has podido? — Cuestionó el agente casi gritando. —¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Claire? ¿Cómo has podido?

La situación había estallado. Llevaba muchos días amenazando con hacerla, y finalmente, la intensidad de sus sentimientos reprimidos empezaba a aflorar a la superficie.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, Leon. Te propongo un cambio, si me cuentas cómo fue con Helena, te diré lo que ha pasado con Bellucci.

—¡Dios, ya basta! — gritó cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de verdadero dolor.

A Claire se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y, por segunda vez aquella noche, golpeó a un hombre. Leon la soltó.

—Me das asco, ¿sabes? — susurró amargamente y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Cuando volvió a salir, más tranquila, aunque no del todo, vio a Leon sentado en la cama con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Le dolía verlo así, pero, aquellos días, todo le dolía. Ya no podía recordar si alguna vez había llegado a reír en aquella casa.

—Quiero acostarme. —Le dijo, negándose a ceder a sus deseos de consolar a su marido.

Kennedy no se movió. Claire permaneció allí de pie durante un interminable minuto, debatiéndose entre el amargo deseo de volver a pegado y la tenue necesidad de acercarse a él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Tan sólo eso, estrecharlo entre sus brazos porque estaba sufriendo y ella lo amaba. A pesar de lo que pudiera hacer o decir, lo amaba. Se estremeció y, con un gemido, cayó de rodillas ante él, y le apartó las manos de la cara.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que ha ocurrido esta noche? — Expresó con voz temblorosa. —Quiso besarme, pero yo le rechacé. Él se vengó comparándome con Helena, —dijo— con Helena, la brillante agente que le conviene a Leon Scott Kennedy mucho más que la pobre y patética Claire...

—Eso no es cierto. —Murmuró.

—¿No? —Replicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Pues yo creo que sí. Nos hemos alejado. Tú has avanzado mientras yo me he quedado estancada. Además, creo que las mujeres como ella te van más que yo.

Leon se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Te parece que me he alejado de ti? ¿Crees que quiero dejarte? ¿No crees que si quisiera dejarte, sería capaz de hacerlo?

En aquellos momentos, era Leon quien agarraba a la ojiazul por las muñecas.

—Helena. —Murmuró, cerrando los ojos. —es...

—Al infierno con la maldita Helena. —Maldijo el ex policía violentamente. —No tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Se trata sólo de nosotros y de si podemos seguir soportándonos el uno al otro!

—Entonces es tu conciencia. —Respondió suspirando. —Te quedas porque te sientes culpable.

—La verdad es que sí, sí que me siento culpable. —asintió el agente con amargura. —Pero no seas tan tonta como para pensar que soy un mártir. Si creyera que nuestro matrimonio es una pérdida de tiempo, me habría marchado hace mucho tiempo. —Estamos en los dosmiles. —Añadió cínicamente. —y hay muchos divorcios. Si me quedo, es por esto. —Dijo atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla. —Te deseo. No me canso de ti. Llevamos dos años casados, y me excito sólo con verte. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ni siquiera puedo evitar hacerte el amor incluso sabiendo que no puedo satisfacerte!

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero ésa no es razón para lo que has hecho. Claire, ¿cómo puedes, sólo porque te he hecho daño, convertir tu vida en algo miserable? ¿Por qué? Si quieres que me vaya, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Yo...

Se negó a proseguir, porque la respuesta era demasiado dolorosa para su alma humillada.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Claire sintió un escalofrío y una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

—No. —Susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no? —Insistió su esposo. —¿Cómo puedes soportar que viva en la misma casa que tú, que duerma en la misma cama, que te toque, que te abrace? ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

"Porque te quiero, maldito bastardo", pensó la motociclista, y rompió a llorar entre sollozos.

Leon dio un suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Luego, estrechó a Claire entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la cama, echándose encima de ella. La abrazaba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

—¿De verdad te parece que cada vez estamos más separados? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—No. —Contestó.

—Entonces, no vuelvas a decirlo. —Dijo Leon con voz ronca y la besó. Fue un beso largo e impulsivo. Claire sólo pudo dejarse llevar por sus demandas, hasta sumergirse en las cálidas aguas de su afecto.

—¿Has dejado que ese cerdo te toque? —Preguntó con voz grave. La mujer recuperó sus sentidos, abrió los ojos y vio la mirada atormentada de él.

Se negaba a creer que hubiera sido capaz de preguntarle algo así.

—Contesta. —Insistió.— ¡Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo! ¡Dios, tengo que saberlo!

La menor de los Redfield lo miró durante un largo instante, luego apretó los dientes y dijo:

—¡Vete al infierno!

Leon fue directo al infierno, pero se aseguró de llevarla con él. Con furiosa pasión, abrió la bata de su mujer y se quitó la ropa. Le hizo el amor con tal crudeza que, cuando todo terminó, a Claire le dio la impresión de que había contenido el aliento hasta ese momento. Rodó hacia su lado de la cama mientras el hombre se encerraba en el baño. Permaneció en él largo rato. El suficiente para encontrar dormida a su esposa cuando salió.

* * *

La noche siguiente, el teléfono empezó a sonar cuando estaba quitando la mesa. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y levantó el auricular, frunciendo el ceño porque la televisión estaba demasiado alta.

—Diga. —Contestó distraídamente tirando del cable del teléfono para llevado hasta el salón.

Hubo una pausa, luego una voz femenina preguntó por Leon.

—Todavía no ha llegado. —Informó. —Si quiere, puedo darle un mensaje cuando venga o decide que la llame.

Hubo otra pausa. Claire miró el reloj. Tenía un guiso en el horno, si la mujer no se daba prisa...

— _Soy Helena Harper_. —Dijo por fin, y Claire se puso absolutamente rígida.

 **Continuará**

Hola, no quiero ser linchada. Volví después de mucho tiempo ausente, y la verdad de todo, es que no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir. ¿Por qué? la verdad me pudo más una situación personal.

Me desanimó tanto que dejé muchas cosas a medias.

Afortunadamente parece que mi ímpetu de escribir masivamente, me ayudó a dejar algunas cosas ya preparadas/adelantadas y pude salir un poco rápido del bache.

No puedo decir mucho de lo que acaban de leer. Amo a Leon en modo celos y amo que Claire empiece a actuar como debe... a excepción del caso Giovanni. ¿Sabían que Giovanni aparece en un Shot de Light of the moon 12? está haciendo un cameo :)

¿Qué pasará con la aparición de Helena?

¿Por qué la gente no puede dejar de hacerse la vida imposible?

¿Por qué no van a terapia?

¿Por qué leyeron esto como locutor de radio novela?

Eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a KatdFic y Xaori.

Aclarando un poco, tengo ya la universidad terminada, y me falta un modulo de la carrera de artes escénicas, que realmente es hacer el examen de teatro musical.

Ya soy mayorcita chavos.

Si ven el formato raro, me disculpo, estoy subiendo desde la app de FF y no es tan amigable como pensaba a la hora de editar.

Recuerden que actualizo en FanFiction y Wattpad.

Les mando un beso a mis bellos sensuales bebés y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós pimpollos pacientes.


	7. VII: Previo a Navidad

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon 12.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **VII: Previo a Navidad**

* * *

Claire seguía mirando fijamente el teléfono cuando Leon llegó unos minutos más tarde. Él la vio nada más entrar y se detuvo al instante.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó con impaciencia, dándose cuenta de que la ex activista sufría una especie de conmoción.

La antigua Redfield se llevó la mano a la mejilla. La tenía helada.

—Helena acaba de llamar. Quiere que la llames.

Sin dejar de mirar a Leon, se preguntó si se desmayaría o se echaría a llorar. El ojiazul se sonrojó y dio un suspiro. Pocas veces le había visto tanta emoción en sus ojos.

Kennedy dejó caer la maleta y suspiró con los dientes apretados. Luego se acercó a una paralizada pelirroja, la apartó de su camino y se dirigió a su estudio. Entró y cerró la puerta. Claire se quedó mirándolo, haciéndose preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, además del holocausto que tenía lugar en su interior.

¿Leon reaccionaba así ante la simple mención del nombre de Helena? Contuvo un sollozo, negándose a dejarse llevar por lo que ocurría en su interior.

¡Al saber que Helena acababa de llamar, Leon había corrido al teléfono como un poseso!

Estaba con Alex en el salón, Michael había caído rendido cuando su padre entró buscándola. Estaba pálido, y, aunque de sus rasgos había desaparecido todo rastro de emoción, podía ver huellas de la conmoción que sentía en sus ojos. Alex medio corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, como de costumbre, pero sólo recibió una caricia en el pelo.

El miraba fijamente a su esposa.

—Lo siento. —dijo con voz grave. —Le dije que no llamara aquí nunca.

—No importa.

—¡Claro que importa! — exclamó violentamente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sin dar lugar a una respuesta, levantó a Michael y lo llevó a su cama, e hizo lo mismo con Alex.

Se dio la vuelta y la tomó de la mano. Al llegar a su estudio, la soltó.

—Le dije que no debía llamar aquí. — repitió — ¡Le dije que si era muy urgente, le dijera a la señora de la limpieza que me llamara en su lugar! ¡Pero que ella no llamara nunca!

—Ya te he dicho que no importa.

—¡Pero sí importa! —estalló ferozmente. — ¡Te ha hecho sufrir, y no quiero que eso ocurra!

—Entonces, lo que tenías que haber hecho… — se interrumpió porque no quería insultarlo y, encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó a su mesa. — ¿Cómo es que sigue trabajando para ti? — le preguntó entre dientes. —Si decías que todo había terminado.

—No trabaja para mi. Trabaja para la agencia. Hace meses que le pasé todos mis asuntos a uno de sus compañeros.

Claire no lo creía. Tenía grabada la expresión de su cara cuando le dijo que Helena acababa de llamar. Todavía recordaba cómo la había apartado para correr a llamarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ha llamado?

—Era la única que estaba en la oficina cuando llegó una información muy importante. Lo bastante importante como para que yo lo supiera inmediatamente. Y no había nadie más.

—Oh. — no podía pensar en algo más que decir. — Bueno, pues asegúrate de que no vuelva a llamar. — añadió fríamente, para acabar con el asunto.

Pero el incómodo silencio que se hizo a continuación, le decía que aún no había concluido.

—El caso es que. —dijo Leon con prudencia— tengo que marcharme. Ha surgido un problema en Liverpool y tengo que volver a la oficina para solucionarlo personalmente.

—Claro que sí. Tú tienes que irte. —dijo con tal acidez que fue como una bofetada en la cara. —y yo tengo que meter a los niños en la cama.

Lo empujó con la intención de abandonar el estudio. Pero la detuvo.

—No, voy a mi oficina, no a la de Helena. No voy a verla. No quiero verla. Estaré en la otra punta de D.C ¿lo entiendes?

¿Entender? Sí, por supuesto, lo entendía todo. Le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él. Pero no podía. Tal vez nunca volviera a confiar en él.

—Tengo que acostar a Alex. —murmuró y le empujó para salir de la habitación.

Aquello ocurrió un viernes. Al lunes siguiente, Leon se marchó a Liverpool para atar los cabos sueltos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y después de un horrible fin de semana, durante el cual los dos se comportaron con exquisita cortesía, Claire sintió alivio al verlo partir. Pero hicieron el amor el domingo por la noche. Y, en medio de sus desesperados intentos por conseguir algún nivel de mutua satisfacción, él rompió una de las estrictas reglas que se habían instituido entre ellos y le habló. Le pidió que le perdonara. Ella le dijo que se callara, para no estropear más las cosas. El agente se mordió la lengua, pero, cuando la penetró, lo hizo con una ansiedad tal que rayaba en el tormento. Al terminar se separó de ella y hundió el rostro en la almohada. La pelirroja sintió entonces la desesperada necesidad de consolarlo, pero no pudo, porque habría sido concederle algo demasiado importante.

El problema era que ya no sabía qué era aquello tan importante, porque había empezado a perder la noción de las causas que los separaban.

Los días siguientes, la ex activista se sumergió en los apresurados preparativos de las fiestas de Navidad. Ignoró las frecuentes molestias de su estómago y se dispuso a limpiar y reordenar las habitaciones. La noche que volvía Leon, consideró seriamente si no sería mejor meterse en la cama y descansar.

Estaban todos en el salón, tratando de poner en pie el enorme árbol de Navidad que acababan de traer, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró hombre de familia. Una sonrisa suavizó sus duros rasgos al ver los esfuerzos de su mujer y Sherry para sostener el árbol.

—Veo que para algunas pequeñas tareas todavía hago falta. —dijo en broma, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos.

Los dos niños pequeños abandonaron a Claire y corrieron hacia su padre. Él, fingiendo terror, cayó en la moqueta mientras Michael y Alex se abalanzaban sobre él gritando y riendo. Claire observó la escena embobada, mientras las agujas del pino se le clavaban en la palma de las manos.

Fue en aquel preciso instante, al sentir una sensación de dulzura y afecto que jamás había experimentado, cuando se dio cuenta del valor que tenía su vida.

Amaba a su familia. Amaba el amor de su familia. Un amor sencillo que extendía sus lazos de unos a otros y que los unía hasta tal punto que, cuando un eslabón se rompía amenazando con romper la cadena, los demás volvían a unirse para formarla otra vez.

El Leon de aquella escena era el viejo ex policía que conoció. No el que estaba tan cansado que no tenía tiempo de echarse en el suelo para jugar con sus hijos, para disfrutar de ellos.

Michael estaba sentado sobre él, golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

—Me rindo, me rindo. —decía el agente. —¡Ayúdame, corazón! ¡Necesito ayuda, Sherry!

Claire soltó el árbol, asegurándose de que no caería sobre ellos antes de ir a

agarrar a Michael con un brazo y atacar a Alex con sus propias armas, dejando que Leon se las entendiera con Sherry que empezó a atacarlo a cosquillas. Al cabo de unos segundos, el padre había doblado el brazo de su hijo sobre su espalda y no dejaba de darle besos.

—¡Puaj! — protestaba el niño con su limitado vocabulario, pero, en realidad, disfrutando y riéndose como un loco.

Cuando dejó al niño en el suelo, estaba loco de felicidad, aunque sin dejar de hacer gestos de asco. Luego se moría de risa cuando su padre persiguió a Alex, que no paraba de chillar, pero que, en realidad, estaba deseando que Leon la abrazara y la cubriera de besos.

Sherry observaba con una sonrisa de felicidad y Claire se abrazó a ella. El cálido cuerpo de su hija adoptiva la reconfortó, aunque en realidad, lo que más deseaba era esperar a que le llegara el turno de que su esposo la persiguiera también a ella, como había hecho en el pasado.

Él estaba pensando lo mismo, quedó claro cuando dejó a Alex en el suelo y miró a Claire con incertidumbre. Precisamente en aquel instante, el árbol de Navidad comenzó a inclinarse. Ella lo atrapó a tiempo, pero se le echó encima. Otra mano, más grande y fuerte que la suya apareció de repente para sostener el árbol, volviendo a ponerlo recto con gran facilidad.

—Te ha arañado en la cara. — dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola en la comisura de los labios y acariciándola con la lengua. —Hola. — murmuró suavemente.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Hola. —respondió con voz grave.

Leon la besó de nuevo, con intensidad, ternura e intimidad. Fue un beso cálido y lleno de vida. Claire cerró los ojos y se abandonó al abrazo de aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien. El sonido del timbre de la puerta los separó. Sherry se apresuró a abrir, porque a aquella hora esperaban a Grace.

—Tu madre va a llevarnos a oír villancicos. — dijo Sherry.

—¿Sí? — replicó distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar a la ojiazul intensamente. —Mejor — añadió con un murmullo y la besó de nuevo, suavemente. No se separó de ella ni cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

Claire ni siquiera la oyó. El amor que creía perdido para siempre palpitaba en el fondo de su ser, alimentando una deliciosa calidez en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro, que fue como el suave murmullo de una brisa, le acarició los brazos y enterró los dedos en sus cabellos.

Estaban sin respiración cuando se separaron. El rubio se volvió para saludar a su madre con una sonrisa. Grace sonreía nerviosamente, pero la expresión de esperanza escrita en sus ojos, era inequívoca.

Al poner los anoraks a los niños, mientras Sherry estaba fijando la posición del árbol, Claire recordó los cambios que había hecho en el piso de arriba. Se mordió el labio preguntándose cómo se lo diría, y pospuso el momento hasta que no tuviera más remedio.

Se despidieron de los niños y de su abuela desde la puerta. Leon la agarraba por la cintura mientras Grace salía por la puerta del jardín empujando el cochecito de Michael y Sherry el de Alex.

El hombre cerró la puerta. Después del alboroto anterior, el silencio parecía muy extraño.

—Ven conmigo mientras me cambio. —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella la agarró dócilmente y se dejó llevar escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio. Allí, se separó de ella con un suspiro y comenzó a desanudarse la corbata.

Claire lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

—"Americano"... — quiso llamar su atención hablándole en español.

Él, que no la oía, se dirigió al baño.

—Pero qué… — exclamó saliendo disparado y mirándola con asombro.

—Tenía que poner a mis hermano y a Anne en alguna parte. —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva. —y ésta era la única solución. —dijo señalando la cama.

Había quitado del baño todos sus objetos personales y vaciado uno de los armarios y había puesto su ropa con la de él. Casi no cabía, la había metido con tanta presión que tendría que plancharla otra vez antes de ponérsela, pero…

—¿Y en dónde vamos a dormir tú y yo?

Señaló las otras habitaciones con un gesto vago.

—He comprado dos camas. Una la he puesto en la habitación de Michael y otra en la que vamos a adecuar para Alex. Tus padres pueden dormir en la habitación de Sherry, ella en el estudio…

Los padres de Leon se quedaban a dormir con ellos la Nochebuena porque les gustaba ver a sus nietos abriendo los regalos el día de Navidad. Will Kennedy era el teniente de la estación de policía de la Central de Washington y por lo general lo veían poco.

—Yo dormiré con Michael y tú con Alex. Sólo son dos noches, Leon. — dijo apelando a su comprensión cuando lo vio a punto de explotar. — Sabes que no podemos poner juntos a los mellizos o no se dormirán nunca. Están muy excitados y …

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te ocurre, Claire? ¿Por qué tengo que dejarle mi cama a tu hermano? ¿Por qué no pueden dormir en otra cama? ¿O haces esto porque quieres seguir vengándote de mí? Porque, si es eso, te aviso: creo que ya he sufrido bastante.

La pelirroja se indignó ante tal injusticia.

—¿Desde cuándo ha sido mi familia un problema para ti? ¡Sólo vienen una vez al año! ¡Ten algo de consideración con ellos, por amor del Cielo! Saldrán para acá en cuanto cierren las oficinas de la BSAA, harán el camino de un tirón, y no creo que sea muy cómodo para ellos dormir con los niños.

—¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! —exclamó demasiado enfadado como para atender a razones. —Vuelvo a casa después de una semana entera en Liverpool... ¡En Liverpool, por Dios Santo! —dijo como si se tratara del fin de la Tierra —Buscando un poco de tranquilidad en mi propia casa. ¡En mi propia casa! Y me encuentro con que me ha echado de mi habitación mi propia mujer, una mujer vengativa que no encuentra bastantes maneras de... ¡No pasaría nada... ! —continuó observando a una pálida mujer. —No pasaría nada si la maldita casa fuera lo bastante grande para perderme en ella si me daba la gana. Pero como tú te negaste a mudamos a una más grande, yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias. ¡Yo! Un maldito millonario viviendo en una casita de juguete con tres mocosos que no paran de hacer ruido y una mujer que…

Se interrumpió cuando notó a su esposa que estaba completamente pálida, con una mirada furiosa.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa de Helena? —le sugirió Claire con voz gutural —¡Puede que ella te trate mejor!

Giró sobre sus talones y salió del dormitorio antes que él pudiera decir algo más. ¿Creía que era vengativa? ¿Qué vivía en una casa de juguete? ¡Y a los niños! ¡Había llamado mocosos a sus hijos!

Recogió los platos donde habían cenado los niños y se dispuso a lavarlos. Podría haberlos metido en el lavavajillas, pero aquella actividad le daba la oportunidad de descargar su rabia.

Leon apareció a sus espaldas y la apretó contra el fregadero.

—Lo siento. —dijo besándola en la nuca. —No quería decir eso.

Ella suspiró, restregando un plato de tal modo que el dibujo corría el riesgo de desgastarse.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo has dicho?

—Porque... —se interrumpió para seguir besándola en el cuello.

—¿Porque qué?

—Porque estaba decepcionado. Porque he pasado toda la semana sin pensar en otra cosa que en esa maldita cama. Porque me sentía culpable por haber olvidado el problema de tu hermano y su mujer. Porque —dijo y se detuvo para dar un suspiro. —no quiero dormir con Alex. Quiero dormir contigo. Quiero despertarme la mañana de Navidad y ver tu cara sobre la almohada. Porque, maldita sea, hay un millón de porqués. Pero todos desembocan en una sola causa. Me he puesto así porque me has quitado el único sitio donde me siento cerca de ti. Necesito esa cama, Claire, la necesito.

Apoyó su cabeza en la de su esposa y, una vez más, su cuerpo se convirtió en su refugio. Finalmente, la pelirroja consiguió calmarse y Leon la agarró por la barbilla para examinar su rostro. Ella le dejó, tan silenciosa y petulante como Alex.

—Mi padre me va a matar si te ve así, una mirada y me acusará sin escucharme.

La mujer, a su pesar, le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero su esposo tenía razón. Grace siempre se ponía de su lado cuando discutían, tuviera razón o no, Will era más solidario con ella.

—¿Me perdonas? Vamos a firmar un tregua. Vamos a ser felices estas Navidades. Incluso cederé nuestra maldita cama si eso te hace feliz.

—¿Quién ha dicho que me haga feliz? —objetó metiendo las manos en el pantalón de su marido para buscar un pañuelo. Rozó con los dedos sus genitales y él dio un respingo.

—No me provoques, pequeña. —la acusó asombrado, porque sabía cuál era su intención. Y sonrió al comprobar que allí estaba la vieja Claire, la que pensó que había perdido para siempre. —Vamos a firmar una tregua, por favor.

—¡Has llamado mocosos a los niños!

—¿He dicho eso? —parecía sinceramente sorprendido.

—¡Y mucho más!

—Me pregunto por qué no me has tirado nada. —murmuró —¿Me perdonas?

La esposa consideró la propuesta, complacida por el modo en que el ex policía le acariciaba el cuello y las mejillas. —¿De verdad eres millonario?

—¿También he dicho eso? Debo haberme vuelto loco.

—¿Lo eres? —insistió.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿voy a ganar un poco más de respeto en esta casa? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez.

—Entonces, sí. Tienes a un millonario delante de ti. Tal vez a un multimillonario, añadiré, sólo para conseguir un poco más de respetabilidad, ya sabes. —dijo con buen humor.

La ojiazul se sintió dolida porque sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Leon era un hombre muy rico y ella ni siquiera lo había sabido. Para ella no era más que el hombre al que llevaba amando toda su vida.

—¿Una tregua? —le preguntó rozando su boca con los labios.

—Sí.

—¿Por mis millones?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ceder?

Leon se rió, porque, si conocía en algo a la mujer frente a él, era que no era interesada. La besó en la frente y se dio la vuelta agarrándola de la mano.

—Entonces, ven y charla conmigo mientras me cambio. —le dijo.

La habitación estaba bañada, como de costumbre por una tenue luz anaranjada.

—Esta noche, por supuesto, podemos dormir en nuestra cama. —comentó distraídamente, y recibió una palmadita en las nalgas.

Entraron en el cuarto de baño riendo.

 **Continuará**

Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza pero un gato negro se atravesó en mi camino... Mentira, ahora si puedo echarle la culpa a mi beta, estamos con una historia colaborativa y se nos alborotó todo el fic, prácticamente ya lo acabamos jaja

Este capítulo no tiene mucho relleno de importancia, solo que Claire empieza a apreciar más a su familia. Helena solo hizo pasar un rato amargo, por ahora jajaja soy mala.

Gracias a KatdFic y Xaori, siempre al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

Aclarando un poco, tengo ya la universidad terminada, y me falta un modulo de la carrera de artes escénicas, que realmente es hacer el examen de teatro musical.

Ya soy mayorcita chavos.

Si ven el formato raro, me disculpo, estoy subiendo desde la app de FF y no es tan amigable como pensaba a la hora de editar.

Recuerden que actualizo en FanFiction y Wattpad.

Les mando un beso a mis bellos sensuales bebés y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós pimpollos pacientes.


	8. VIII: Es tu culpa

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **VIII: Es tu culpa**

Fueron unas Navidades felices, tranquilas, alegres, pero terminaron enseguida. Llegó el momento en que Claire tuvo que decidir si iba a volver a las clases de Giovanni. Leon no hizo ningún comentario, pero ella sospechaba que ya le hubiese dado una paliza.

Muy lentamente, volvieron a ser dos extraños que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

La antigua Redfield pensaba que el noventa por ciento de la culpa la tenía el hecho de que no había conseguido una relación satisfactoria en la cama. Leon era un hombre muy sensual y su propia y continua incapacidad para entregarse por completo debía desafiar su virilidad. Odiaba las restricciones que ella imponía: la oscuridad, el silencio, su reticencia a dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones. Claire temía que, si no podía solucionarlo, una vez más, él se fuera en busca de la satisfacción a alguna otra parte.

¿La abandonaría alguna vez aquel miedo? Se preguntó una mañana, después de una noche especialmente desastrosa. Leon había sufrido tanto como ella después de su aventura con Helena, pero saber que podía volver a caer en la tentación cuando la presión fuera demasiado fuerte, acababa con la necesaria confianza que ella necesitaba para volver a sentirse segura con él. Era presa de una terrible inseguridad, una inseguridad que la mantenía continuamente irritada. Volvió a tener dolores de estómago, unos dolores que ya duraban meses.

Y, cuando pensaba en aquellos meses, se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

* * *

Eran las dos en punto de la tarde de un miércoles. Leon estaba en la DSO, recogiendo los informes que mandaría a la Casa Blanca en su próxima reunión cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Una señora le llama por teléfono, señor Kennedy, dice que es la señora

Kennedy.

A Leon le dieron escalofríos. Claire nunca lo llamaba al despacho. ¿Habría

ocurrido algún accidente?, se preguntó con alarma. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a sus hijos?

—Pásemela. — le pidió a su secretaria.

Cuando recibió la llamada, había considerado tantas posibilidades que se desconcertó cuando no oyó la voz de Claire sino la de Sherry, la rubia debió salir de la oficina para socorrerla.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Empieza otra vez, cariño. Me temo que no he entendido una sola palabra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba en su coche, pisando el acelerador en dirección a su casa. La rubia le abrió la puerta.

—Está ahí dentro. — le dijo Sherry con gesto de preocupación y con signos de haber llorado. —Está muy enfadada. — añadió susurrando.

Leon hizo un gesto de dolor al abrir la puerta del salón y ver a Claire sentada

en una esquina del sofá. Tenía el rostro enterrado en un cojín y no paraba de sollozar.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado. Se quitó la corbata antes de intentar tocarla, le temblaron las manos.

—Cariño. — susurró agachándose y apoyando la mano en su hombro.

—Vete. — dijo ella sin dejar de sollozar.

El rubio frunció el ceño, desconcertado y temeroso. Nunca la había visto así, tan destrozada que ni siquiera podía decirle lo que le ocurría. Permaneció allí, acariciándole los hombros con ternura mientras se preguntaba qué podía haberla llevado a aquel estado. Pensó en Giovanni Bellucci y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si aquel canalla había hecho daño a Claire cuando se estaba recuperando del daño que él mismo le había ocasionado…

—Claire… — la llamó aproximándose y acariciándole el cabello. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba húmedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? — Por Dios Santo. Háblame, dime qué ocurre.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza. Leon tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer. Luego, con resolución, se levantó para estrecharla entre sus brazos y volvió a sentarse con ella hecha un ovillo sobre su regazo, con cojín y todo. Al menos, no trataba de separarse de él, advirtió el padre de familia que permanecía impotente escuchando los sollozos de Claire.

—Tú tienes la culpa, Scott. — dijo ella por fin.

Leon suspiró, recordando los últimos días, tratando de averiguar si había hecho algo que pudiera causarle a Claire tanto dolor. En realidad, había sido muy cuidadoso, y ahora lo llamaba por su segundo nombre, cosa que nunca había hecho en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

Ni siquiera había dicho una palabra sobre su maldita clase de dibujo. Tampoco habían hecho el amor.

—Se suponía que eras tú el que iba a tener cuidado. — añadió con aquella voz rota que le partía el corazón.

Acarició su pelo con la mejilla. —¿Tener cuidado de qué? — le preguntó.

Claire sollozó todavía más, amenazando con ahogarse si no se calmaba. Leon la agarró por los hombros y la sentó, tirando el cojín lejos de allí.

—Cálmate. — le dijo con firmeza, muy preocupado por su estado.

Pero, gracias a aquella firmeza, ella trató de tranquilizarse y quiso contener las lágrimas. El agente tomó un pañuelo, apartó las manos de su esposa de su rostro y le secó las mejillas. Estaba tan caliente que le quitó el jersey de lana que llevaba.

—Ahora. —dijo mientras observaba a Claire que se estremeció al quedarse sólo con la blusa y sentir algo de frío. — cuéntame qué ocurre. Has dicho que era algo que yo he hecho.

Ella lo miró. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas e hizo un puchero con la boca. A Leon casi le dieron ganas de sonreír, porque era la viva imagen de Alex.

Pero era Claire, no su pequeña hija, y su esposa era fuerte, a pesar del aire de fragilidad que la rodeaba.

—No llores. — murmuró, al ver que volvía a llorar. — Claire, por el amor de Dios, tienes que decirme qué te pasa para que pueda ayudarte.

—¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Estoy embarazada, Leon! ¡Embarazada! — exclamó sin dejar de sollozar y luego tragó saliva. — ¡Dijiste que ibas a tener cuidado!

Fue él el que debió tener cuidado cuando se quedó embarazada de los mellizos, a partir de ese momento fue ella quien se ocupó de todo. Hasta que la píldora le produjo una reacción, así que Leon volvió a ocuparse de todo, y entonces, pasó esto.

—¡Eres un inútil! ¡Puede que sepas dirigir un millón de soldados o destruir empresas bioterroristas pero en todo lo demás eres un inútil! A este paso me vas a enterrar antes de llegar a los cuarenta.

Leon no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero apretó la cabeza de su mujer contra su pecho para que no pudiera verla.

—Chist —dijo— Todavía estoy intentando asumirlo.

Pero Claire estaba enfadada y se irguió, para decirle todo lo que llevaba atormentándola durante tanto tiempo.

—¡Me he convertido en una fábrica de niños! —gruñó— Ahora me explico por qué me tienes aquí encerrada. Tus amigos, esos grandes hombres, se quedarían boquiabiertos cuando descubrieran que también has montado una fábrica de mini clones en casa. Apuesto a que... si consultamos al sindicato de TerraSave, te denunciaría por abuso de contrato.

—¡Cállate mujer! — dijo Leon soltando la risa que ya no pudo contener por más tiempo. — ¡No puedo pensar si me lanzas todas esas acusaciones!

—¡Piensa sólo en que estoy embarazada y no quiero estarlo! — soltó con amargura. — Ya estaba en pláticas con TerraSave para volver en unos meses y ahora un hijo...

—¿De cuánto? — le preguntó después de una larga pausa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba pálido.

—De tres meses. — le respondió ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Tres meses. — repitió relajándose. — ¡Dios Santo! — exclamó tan sorprendido como Claire aquella mañana cuando había visto al médico. —Eso significa…

—Sí.

Significaba que debió ser la primera vez que dejó que se acercara a ella, después de enterarse de lo de Helena.

—Dios mió, ahora me acuerdo de que no se me ocurrió pensar en…

Se hizo el silencio, mientras los dos reflexionaban. Claire seguía sentada sobre las rodillas de su esposo que le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente. De repente, se acordó de aquella vez en que él le acarició el pelo de aquella manera, mientras trataba, también, de asumir una noticia semejante.

No estaba furioso en aquella ocasión y no lo estaba entonces.

—Bueno, pues que así sea. — dijo Leon por fin, y le dio un beso en la boca. — Ahora sí que tendremos que comprar una casa más grande.

Con su primer embarazo había ocurrido lo mismo. Leon había hecho un comentario semejante para aceptar la situación…

"Tendremos que casarnos", había dicho.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Holi:

Vengo desde el más allá, iba a decir desde muy muy lejano pero no quiero tener hadas rondando en el fic.

Me van a matar bebés de luz, ya tenía todo el capítulo listo para subirse pero no lo hice porque… Porque malditas drogas, no sé por qué. Se me barrió, se me fue, hasta le dije a nuestra beta que revisara. Discúlpenme por favor, no me maten compadres.

Con respecto al remake, no quiero hablar del tema, no me gustó y a la gente no le gustó que no me gustara y hasta me denunciaron algunas redes solo por eso.

Brevemente unas mini respuestas a los reviews:

Xaori: Yo también estaría de mal humor si mi esposa estuviera buscando pleito a la primera oportunidad. Jajajaja al menos se desquitan con sexo furioso pesado y no con golpes. Y tus pronósticos acertaron, cuajó.

Russian Widow: Gracias por leer todo de golpe jajaja a mi también me encanta la relación de nos peleamos, hacemos las paces y llega algo y adiós tregua. Jajajaja hacerle un fic del fic a Claire, me matas de risa jajajaja creo que la peor reacción fue la de la activista con el nuevo mocoso.

Cherry Love Fanfiction: gracias por unirte a la comunidad de mis fics jajaja Ojalá te animes a leer más de mis historias Cleon, tengo una historia semi cómica llamada Falling In To You. Me dan aliento tus palabras tan lindas.

Ya saben mis niños, siganme en Wattpad y FF con el mismo username, tengo una página de Facebook en donde aviso de las actualizaciones, si quieren saber como soy en carne y hueso, también mi Twitter e Instagram están con el alias GeishaPax.

No olviden calificar las historias y seguirme para tener novedades

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. IX: Ultimátum

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **IX: Ultimátum**

Claire no volvió a sus clases de dibujo. Fue una decisión enteramente suya, en parte temiendo la reacción del italiano al verla y saber que Leon prácticamente le había roto las piernas por su culpa. Había recuperado el amor por el dibujo, pero el sentido común le decía que no debía volver a las clases si Giovanni estaba allí. Pero no dejó de dibujar, y sus caricaturas de los niños se podían encontrar por toda la casa. Sin que mediara ningún acuerdo entre ellos, Leon empezó a invitarla a salir todos los miércoles, como si quisiera compensarla por todo lo que había perdido.

También salían a buscar casa. Les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar una que les convenciera a todos.

—¡Así nunca vamos a encontrar casa! —le dijo secamente a su esposo después de pasar un fin de semana examinando todas las propiedades en venta de los alrededores y comprobar que nunca coincidían en la elección.

—¿Para qué quieres una casa tan grande? —se quejó después de ver una mansión demasiado grande como para que se pudiera vivir cómodamente en ella. —Puede que necesitemos una casa más grande que ésta, pero no tanto. No será para que tengamos habitaciones libres para tus amigos, ¿no?

—La verdad es que aquí no podemos invitar a nadie. —replicó desafiante. —Y creo, cielo, que, después de todo lo que he trabajado para que podamos comprar casi lo que queramos, deberías darme el placer de comprar algo especial.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, encontraron algo que les gustaba a los dos. Una vieja casa solariega de ladrillo rojo con grandes ventanales y techos altos. Estaba en una pequeña finca delimitada por un alto muro de ladrillo y árboles, para resguardar la intimidad del lugar. El lugar tenía el prestigio que Leon buscaba y era lo bastante acogedor para convertirse en el hogar que quería construir Claire. A los mellizos les gustaba porque tenía piscina cubierta y establos. Además, tenía una pequeña casa para huéspedes ideal para los padres de Leon, e incluso para la visita de sus viejos compañeros.

En las habitaciones del piso de abajo, vivía una pareja mayor que llevaba cuidando de la propiedad más de veinte años y que estaban muy preocupados por su futuro después de que la casa se vendiera. El buen corazón de Claire le impidió despedirlos, y el agente se alegró porque así tendrían una asistenta permanente, que liberaría a su mujer de muchos trabajos, y un jardinero y chofer para llevar y traer a los niños de la guardería y en un futuro del preescolar.

Claire se sumergió en la deliciosa tarea de redecorar su nuevo hogar, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que tenía un gran gusto para hacerla. Llevaba el embarazo mejor que el de los mellizos y, mientras el invierno dejaba paso a la primavera, la casa empezaba a estar lo bastante bien acondicionada como para que consideraran la idea de mudarse.

El agente estaba metido hasta el cuello en otra misión importante, que había trabajado para en el pasado y que atravesaba dificultades importantes por ser una investigación larga de algunos traficantes en el mercado negro, así que pasaba más tiempo en el norte del país que en Washington, mientras Claire trataba de concluir los preparativos de la mudanza antes de que su embarazo se lo impidiera.

Helena se había disuelto de sus pensamientos a medida que habían ido pasando los meses y no había vuelto a atormentarla mientras hacían el amor, aunque ella seguía necesitando hacer el amor a oscuras. Pero, al menos, había logrado superar una infidelidad que había estado a punto de echar a perder su matrimonio. Si no ocurría nada semejante sino al cabo de otros siete años, podría soportarlo. ¿La amaría a ella?, se preguntó.

Desechó aquella idea como un sueño que pertenecía a los sueños de la niña que había sido. Pero se había convertido en una mujer madura, que había aprendido a dominar sus emociones para salvaguardar su vida y después su matrimonio.

Una tarde que estaba en su dormitorio, Leon llegó inesperadamente desde Hawaii. Estaba sentada en el suelo separando ropa que quería conservar de otra de la que quería deshacerse.

El ex policía tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado. Por su mirada, ella se dio cuenta de que le molestaba que estuviera haciendo aquello.

—¿Por qué no contratas a una asistente? —preguntó con impaciencia, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata y dirigiéndose al baño con cuidado de no pisar la ropa.

—¡No quiero que ninguna extraña husmee en nuestros objetos personales! —exclamó la pelirroja. — Y además, ¿cómo iban a saber qué tenían que tirar y qué no? ¡Tengo que hacerla yo!

Leon no se molestó en contestar, pero dio un portazo al cerrar la puesta del baño. Al cabo de un instante, la motociclista se levantó y tomó su bloc de dibujo. Cuando su esposo salió del baño, recién duchado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, estaba echada en la cama y dibujando afanosamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó tendiéndose a su lado. —¡Serás bruja! —exclamó al ver el dibujo y soltó una carcajada.

Se reconoció a sí mismo en el diablo con cuernos y una horca que estaba tomando una ducha. Pero, en lugar de agua, de la ducha caían llamas.

—¡Pequeña bruja! —dijo quitándole el bloc.

Claire fue a agarrarlo, pero Leon se tumbó de espaldas y la agarró por su hinchada cintura mientras con la otra mano echaba un vistazo a las demás páginas del bloc. Ella se quedó muy quieta. Le palpitaba el corazón mientras observaba la reacción de su esposo al ver sus dibujos. Aquel no era el bloc donde tenía las caricaturas, la que le acababa de hacer era la única de todo el cuaderno. No, aquel era su trabajo más serio, y nadie lo había visto hasta aquel momento.

Había un retrato de Chris, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada solemne. Sherry parecía satisfecha de sí misma. Su pelo rubio era como un halo alrededor de su cara. Tenía una mirada traviesa la misma con que había recibido la noticia de que su padre iba a comprarle una moto, y sus rasgos expresaban que era independiente y extrovertida.

Había más retratos de los mellizos, porque Claire pasaba más tiempo con ellos. Había otro dibujo en el que su cuñada Anne estaba riendo, y sus pequeños dientes asomaban en un rostro lleno de luz.

—Son buenos. —dijo finalmente y su mujer suspiró.

—Gracias. —contestó e hizo ademán de tomar el bloc antes de que Leon volviera la hoja. —Disfruto al hacerlos.

El rubio no le devolvió el bloc. Al volver la siguiente página, se quedó muy quieto. Esperaba ver algún dibujo de él mismo, pensó Claire más tarde. Era la conclusión lógica después de ver dibujos de todos los miembros de la familia. Pero no había ningún retrato suyo.

Era un autorretrato. El retrato de una mujer joven, con el pelo corto y el rostro terso. Una mujer que había cambiado poco a lo largo de los años. Su boca era pequeña y suave y tenía la nariz delicadamente recta. Pero sus ojos, los miraban con una tristeza que conmovía el alma. Para ella, fue como mirar a una extraña. Había odiado aquel retrato nada más terminarlo. Por eso lo había tachado con dos rayas de esquina a esquina de la página.

—¿Por qué lo has tachado? —preguntó el ex policía con seriedad, siguiendo una de las rayas con un dedo y deteniéndose en la boca.

Claire se aparto un poco de él. —No soy yo, no me gusta.

El ojiazul no hizo ningún comentario, pero se quedó mirando el dibujo durante largo tiempo. Claire se levantó de la cama y trató de concentrarse en la ropa que tenía extendida sobre el suelo de la habitación.

—De mi no has hecho ningún dibujo. —le dijo desde la cama cuando acabó de examinar el cuaderno.

Claire le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó— ¿Y ese diablo? Así es como yo te veo.

No podía explicar por qué no había intentado dibujarlo. Sabía las razones, pero no habría sabido decirlas con palabras. Leon era distinto. Era y no era de la familia. Los demás rostros del bloc eran parte de ella. El agente lo había sido, su parte más importante, pero ya no lo era. Se había alejado, se había convertido en una imagen borrosa.

No lo quería tanto como a sus hijos. Él era el eslabón roto de la cadena.

Se estiró para agarrar el cuaderno. Leon se lo dio, observando en silencio cómo lo guardaba en el último cajón del armario y cerrando la puerta antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo.

Él seguía tumbado en la cama, cubierto sólo por la toalla.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —preguntó suavemente.

—En casa de mi hermano.

Cruzaron una mirada y el tiempo se detuvo. La mirada de Leon no dejaba lugar a dudas, la deseaba. Ella estaba a un metro de él, nerviosa, insegura. Se sonrojó sintiendo que el deseo también se apoderaba de ella.

Se fijó en la mata de vello rizado que cubría el pecho de su marido y que descendía en forma de flecha, perdiéndose por debajo de su cintura. El ex policía era alto, esbelto y muy masculino. Sus piernas eran poderosas y con unos muslos bien formados, y estaban cubiertas de una ligera capa de vello. Ella casi podía sentir el roce de aquel vello sobre su piel suave y delicada.

La pálida luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y se dio cuenta, con un pequeño sobresalto, que hacía muchos meses que no miraba a Leon tan abiertamente. La necesidad de hacer el amor a oscuras le había privado de aquel placer. Y también del placer el ver arder el deseo en los ojos de su marido.

Leon estiró el brazo, invitándola a tenderse a su lado. La ojiazul le dio la mano en silencio, llevada por una fuerza contra la que era imposible luchar. El rubio entrelazó los dedos con ella, con cuidado de no romper el hipnótico contacto de sus miradas. Se sentó muy despacio y separó las piernas para que Claire se deslizara entre ellas. La pelirroja sólo llevaba un vestido muy ancho y las pantaletas.

Leon la agarró por la cintura y le acarició la cadera y las piernas hasta alcanzar el borde del vestido. La ex activista contuvo la respiración y dio un respingo. El hombre se detuvo y la miró para comprobar el significado de aquel gesto. Ella dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente y cerró los párpados inclinándose para besar a su esposo en la boca.

El agente se echó hacia atrás y ella se echó con él. Sin dejar de besarla, Leon le quitó el vestido. Al instante, se perdieron el uno en el otro, hambrientos, ansiosos, llenos de deseo, sumergiéndose en una cascada de sensualidad y de caricias, sin dejar nunca de besarse. Ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, y sus sentidos se ahogaron en un dulce pozo de deseo. Leon se colocó encima de ella y la motociclista lo agarró por la cadera para que la penetrara.

Entonces, ocurrió. Amándolo con cada poro de su piel, con cada uno de sus sentidos, abrió los ojos muy despacio y miró el hermoso rostro de Leon, su cabello mojado, bañado por la tenue luz del sol, y vio la ferocidad de su pasión en el brillo fulminante de sus ojos azules. Entonces, el fantasma de su infierno volvió para atemorizarla y cerró los ojos, gimoteando con frustración y poniéndose completamente rígida.

—¡No! —exclamó el agente con violencia, porque se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo —¡No, maldita sea, Claire, no!

Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas, apretándose a él y sin dejar de jadear.

—¡Mírame! —le ordenó— ¡Por lo que más quieras, mírame!

Claire abrió los ojos lentamente. Leon tenía los párpados entrecerrados, con una evidente expresión de deseo. Tal vez él no la amaba, pero la deseaba apasionadamente a pesar de que llevaban tres años casados, a pesar de que su embarazo era evidente, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en durante los últimos meses. Él todavía la deseaba con una gran intensidad, y, tal vez, eso era suficiente.

—¡No! —exclamó al ver que Claire cerraba los ojos otra vez. —¡No, esta vez no me puedes dejar así!

Tomó el rostro de Claire entre sus manos y le apretó el rostro hasta conseguir que abriera los ojos.

—Me deseas. —dijo con violencia— pero no me tendrás a no ser que abras los ojos y aceptes a quien deseas. ¡A mí! ¡A mí! ¡A mí, el hombre que yo era antes de hacerte daño y el hombre que soy ahora!

—¿Y si no puedo? —susurró Claire, desconsoladamente. —¿Y si no puedo superar lo que nos hiciste?

—Entonces, nunca me tendrás otra vez. —respondió Leon con pesar. —Porque sé que no puedo seguir haciendo el amor con una mujer que tiene que cerrar los ojos para hacer el amor conmigo.

La apartó de su lado, mientras Claire trataba de asumir sus palabras. Su esposo le había dado un ultimátum, se dijo mientras le observaba dirigirse al baño. Le había dicho que ya había pagado su infidelidad. Le había dicho, en definitiva, que tenía que volver a confiar en él o tendría que olvidarse de sus relaciones sexuales.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer cómo se las había arreglado Leon para darle la vuelta a las cosas. Parecía ser ella la que tenía que hacer concesiones si quería que tuvieran una relación normal en el futuro. El resentimiento se apoderó de ella, aunque se preguntó si el rubio no tenía razón y ella tendría que aceptarlo tal como era, con sus culpas, si quería salvar su matrimonio. Pero aquello sólo añadió confusión a sus pensamientos.

Seguía buscando una respuesta cuando sucedió algo que hizo que olvidara todos sus problemas.

Los mellizos desaparecieron.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Holi:

Voy a empezar con malas noticias, amigos, yo le daba dos capítulos más de vida a este fic, pero mi beta reader cambio de idea en el capítulo cómo lo tenía y dijo que lo uniera al final. Así que amigos, se va a acabar en el próximo capítulo nuestro fic.

No sé qué opinar de este episodio, Leon también ya se cansó de la actorua de Claire, no se quiere sivorciar pero tampoco hace ya un esfuerzo, pues quien mierda la entiende.

Brevemente unas mini respuestas a los reviews:

Cherry Love Fanfiction: es agradable responder a gente agradable del ship, el embarazo solamente es un toque de pimienta, en el próximo capítulo se tiene que dar una resolución a todo, y que mejor que en una crisis familiar.

Onkwehonweneha: Thank you, I'm so glad to see your review. The spanish sometimes is complicated and I hope the translation is the best. I haven't written in English for a long time.

Xaori: como viste, gracias a mi beta, ya valió todo jajaja se acabó el fic y con eso el sufrimiento de Leon... Aunque, eso no significa que Claire no vaya a sufrir un poquito de nuevo. Ahora Leon ya se puso pesado. A ver cómo lo toman.

Ya saben mis niños, siganme en Wattpad y FF con el mismo username, tengo una página de Facebook en donde aviso de las actualizaciones, si quieren saber como soy en carne y hueso, también mi Twitter e Instagram están con el alias GeishaPax.

No olviden calificar las historias y seguirme para tener novedades

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. X: Final

_Hola a todos: Vengo a traer después de meses de espera el "gran" final de esta historia._

 _Vengo a hacer un poco de auto terapia porque no he tenido meses fáciles amigos, entre un cuadrito depresivo que tuve y una mala racha de defunciones, esto se fue jodiendo. No tenía ganas de escribir o de actualizar, ni en redes estuve muy activa._

 _Por lo general avisaba en mi página de facebook de las actualizaciones o si me demoraba pero, hasta eso dejé de hacer, hasta hace poco que me animé a participar los días que pude en el Inktober, y medio retomé mi vida. La gente que ha estado depre, sabe que no todo se arregla diciendo "ánimo", el cerebro no produce ciertas sustancias y hay mini crisis. No soy bipolar, o tengo otra cosa que gente juiciosa se atrevió a decir en comentarios de otros escritores sobre mi situación, simplemente no estaba bien, incluso no puedo decir que lo estoy. Y el no aceptar disculpas de gente que no me parece honesta porque se burló de mis palabras, no es un delito. Sí Manu, esto va directo a ti, deja de molestar con el mismo tema a Light of Moon 12, tus comentarios demuestran que no cambiaste nada._

 _El que no actualizara, no significa que haya dejado todos sus comentarios de lado, a excepción de a la gente que se le avisó que se iba a prohibir los comentarios anónimos y les valió (una persona en especial que se fue a burlarse a otros fics de otros fandom), hice la programación en mi cuenta para moderación de reviews._

 _No escribo para ser popular, escribo porque me gusta y es una especie de catarsis, así que no me queda nada más que darles las gracias a cada uno de mis lectores fieles, respetuosos, los que llegaron y se quedaron al final de la historia._

 _Y los que se queden, serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos, gracias totales._

 _Gracias Light of Moon 12 por ser mi beta por diez capítulos._

.

* * *

Gracias a mi gente bonita del foro Behind The Horror, a las hermanas, a Pily, a Gaby991 y a mi querida beta Light of Moon.

Resident Evil no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo el argumento.

 **Infiel**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **X: Final**

Claire se odió a sí misma en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se habían ido. La semana había transcurrido con una tensión insoportable. Leon se comportó de un modo frío y distante, sin preocuparse de ocultar su enfado con su esposa, así que, todos suspiraron aliviados cuando se marchó a Oklahoma por un par de días.

Pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Era Semana Santa y eso significaba que no había guardería, así que sus hijos pasaban todo el día en casa. Su excitación ante el inminente cambio de casa no ayudaba a que Claire estuviera tranquila.

Estaba cansada de guardar cosas en cajas cuando oyó el teléfono. Profirió un juramento y se dirigió a contestarlo, pero dejó de sonar.

Volvió a su tarea sin dejar de maldecir.

Todavía estaba jurando entre dientes, cuando los mellizos entraron en la

habitación.

—Era Leon. —dijo Sherry con el semblante muy serio. —Ha dicho que te diga que está volviendo de Oklahoma, que primero irá a la oficina, así que llegará tarde.

" _Al cuerno con él_ ", pensó Claire. Que se quedara en su oficina mientras ella se encargaba de la mudanza.

—Alex le dijo que viniera a jugar con ellos. —intervino nuevamente Sherry

—Y supongo que él colgó enseguida, muerto de miedo. —dijo Claire con sarcasmo. Los niños ya habían cumplido los tres años y empezaban a hablar como pericos, y eran niños muy inteligentes, haciendo cosas de manera independiente y sin ayuda.

Comían solos, ya usaban cubiertos. Dignos descendientes de ambos, pero también se daban cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Sherry ni fue ajena a la crudeza de aquella expresión. Michael entró justo en el momento del sarcasmo de su madre y dijo en voz chillona.

—¡No, no dijo eso! —exclamó— ¡Dijo que prefería jugar con nosotros a trabajar!

—¡Y tú no eres una buena mamá! — gritó Alex desde la sala.

Claire vio que a Michael se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar las escaleras como un rayo.

Suspirando, apoyó una mano sobre su vientre hinchado y la otra en la frente. Reconociendo que, probablemente, merecía las palabras de Alex, se dirigió al piso de abajo. Los mellizos la ignoraron, fingiendo estar concentrados en la televisión.

Los dejó solos mientras iba a su habitación para terminar de quitar unos cuadros. Sherry le gritó que se iba.

Una hora más tarde estaba a punto de volverse loca. Los buscó por todas partes, pero los mellizos habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Fue en coche hasta el parque, pensando que podrían estar en los columpios. Llamó a Sherry pero se percató que había olvidado el teléfono en la sala.

Inspeccionó la casa de arriba abajo por dos veces, buscó en el jardín, y llegó a llamar a la nueva casa pensando que podrían haber ido hasta allí de alguna manera. Pero no había sido así. Se disponía a llamar a la policía cuando sonó el teléfono.

Contestó al instante. Estaba temblando de tal manera que le costaba apoyar el auricular en la oreja.

— _¿Señora Kennedy?_

—Sí. —respondió con un susurro.

— _Señora Kennedy, soy la secretaria de su marido…_

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Está Leon ahí? —preguntó.

— _No, todavía no ha llegado_. —respondió la mujer. — _Pero sus hijos acaban de aparecer preguntando por él y he pensado que..._

—¿Están ahí?

— _Sí_. —dijo la secretaria amablemente, dándose cuenta de la preocupación de la señora Kennedy. — _Sí, están aquí_.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Claire, tapándose la boca con la mano, conteniendo un torrente de lágrimas. —¿Están bien?

— _Sí, están bien_.

Claire se sentó en la escalera, invadida por una sensación de alivio. Pero se puso en pie casi al instante.

—¿Puede decirles que se queden ahí, por favor? —dijo casi en un susurro. —Voy enseguida, voy enseguida…

Colgó el teléfono, profirió una pequeña risa nerviosa y se apresuró al auto.

* * *

Claire llegó al edificio de la D.S.O. justo cuando finalizaba la hora de descanso para comer. El moderno vestíbulo estaba repleto de gente que volvía a sus respectivas oficinas.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el sofoco de la prisa y, en su expresión, se veía que había sufrido un gran disgusto. Iba vestida con un pantalón blanco ajustado, que se ponía para estar en casa, y con una camisa vieja de Leon. Se detuvo en la entrada y miró con asombro a su alrededor.

No podía ver a los niños. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y avanzó hacia el mostrador de recepción que había al otro lado del amplio vestíbulo, donde una chica coqueteaba con un joven que estaba apoyado en su mesa.

—Perdóneme. —dijo Claire sin aliento. —Soy Claire Kennedy. Mis hijos. Yo...

—¡Señora Kennedy! —exclamó la chica, poniéndose en pie y observando a Claire como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. La pelirroja no la culpaba, sabía que su aspecto era horrible. Pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era ver a Alex y a Michael, necesitaba verlos.

—Mis hijos, ¿en dónde están? — preguntó sin darse cuenta de que la exclamación de la recepcionista se había oído en todo el vestíbulo y todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

—Oh, el agente Kennedy ha llegado hace diez minutos. —le dijo la chica. —Los ha llevado a su despacho y ha dicho que usted...

—La acompañaré a su despacho, si quiere. —dijo el agente.

Claire lo miró distraídamente y asintió. —Gracias. —susurró y lo siguió a los ascensores, demasiado turbada para darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas.

El ascensor los llevó muchos pisos más arriba y los dejó en una planta cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa moqueta gris que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos.

Se acercaron a un par de puertas de color gris mate. Claire aminoró el paso, sintiéndose extraña, débil. El joven golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, esperó unos instantes y abrió. Luego se apartó para dejar paso a la mujer.

Claire se detuvo en el umbral y miró a Leon con cautela. Estaba apoyado en una gran mesa de despacho, con los brazos cruzados. Los niños estaban sentados, muy juntos, en un gran sofá de cuero. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Oh, Alex, Mike! —y se desmayó al instante.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba echada en el sofá y tenía algo frío y húmedo sobre la frente. Cinco rostros con reconocible parecido entre ellos la miraban con preocupación. Sonrió débilmente y recibió cinco sonrisas en respuesta.

Leon estaba de rodillas a su lado y agarraba a Alex con un brazo. Con una mano, agarraba la de Michael. Sherry y Jake estaban a su lado, cada uno apoyado en uno de los hombros del rubio

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó su esposo.

—Mareada. —dijo Claire —Lo siento. —expresó con un susurro y recibió dos sollozos como respuesta.

Aquel sollozo expresaba el arrepentimiento de Alexandra y Michael, sus disculpas, su amor y su miedo al verla desmayarse. Luego, le contaron su aventura atropelladamente: habían subido al coche de Sherry cuando ella terminó de recoger las cosas de la cocina, como la televisión estaba muy alta, no notó la ausencia de los niños dentro de la casa, se cubrieron con dos anorak que había dejado en el suelo de los asientos traseros, cuando Sherry bajó, ellos la siguieron en silencio, y habían llegado a la oficina de su padre antes de que él llegara, con la consiguiente preocupación para todos los empleados.

—Y metiendo el miedo en el cuerpo a su madre. —Regañó Leon, y se quedaron callados.

Dirigió una seria mirada a Claire, que agachó los ojos.

—Lo planearon todo muy concienzudamente. —Añadió Jake —Dijeron en recepción que estabas enferma y que querías que los llevaran a la oficina de Leon. Incluso le entregaron a la recepcionista una de las tarjetas de visitas de Sherry para que todo fuera más creíble.

—Por obviedad la secretaria de Leon me habló de inmediato, no era nada normal ver a dos niños de tres años moviéndose solos en una oficina de gobierno. —señaló Sherry. —Debí ser más cuidadosa, cuando quise marcar, me percaté que dejé el teléfono en su casa.

Claire miró a la primera mente criminal de toda esa operación, Alex era la primera en dar la idea y Michael planeaba la estrategia para realizarla, siempre habían hecho eso en sus juegos. La pobre niña agachó la cabeza.

—Yo pensé en usar la tarjeta de Sherry. —Intervino Michael, compartiendo valientemente las culpas con su hermana.

Aunque todos sabían que el cerebro de aquella operación había sido la revoltosa Alex. No cabía duda que ese par venía con los genes de la familia.

—Lo siento. —susurró la pequeña, y Claire vio con una punzada en el corazón cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pequeña manita.

El hecho de que no se acercara a su padre para buscar su reconfortante abrazo, le decía a la activista que, antes de su llegada, Leon los había reprendido severamente por su aventura.

La mujer embarazada observó a Leon. Estaba pálido y tenía los labios fruncidos, signo de una rabia contenida.

Se dio cuenta de que Claire lo estaba observando y frunció el ceño.

—Mi secretaria está haciendo café. —anunció —En cuanto venga, le diré que baje con los niños a la cafetería para que coman algo. Tenemos que hablar.

Aquello sonaba como una amenaza. Claire agachó la vista y se incorporó. En ese momento, llegó una joven de rostro muy agradable con una bandeja llena.

Jake y Sherry se despidieron para seguir trabajando.

Leon se levantó y se acercó a ella. Mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, le dijo algo en voz baja y llamó a los mellizos. Los niños le obedecieron con tal presteza que se vieron confirmadas las sospechas de Claire de que les había estado regañando.

El agente sirvió el café.

No dijo nada hasta que le ofreció una taza a su esposa, sentándose a su lado para comprobar que la apuraba hasta el último sorbo.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó entonces. La pelirroja reconoció sus culpas.

—He sido muy impaciente con ellos. —Admitió. —Más de lo normal. Supongo que se han ofendido, así que se han ido a buscar consuelo a otra parte. —Explicó y dejó la taza en el suelo. Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez. —Los he buscado por todas partes... Pero no se me ocurrió que fueran a venir aquí.

—Está bien. —dijo Leon, agarrándole las manos. —No te atormentes más. Están bien, ya lo has visto.

Ella asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó al cabo de un rato.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no ser una buena madre para tus hijos. Por... venir aquí.

—Algunas veces, Claire. —Mencionó el rubio al fin perdiendo la paciencia. —Me pregunto qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

—¿Les has pegado?

Leon frunció el ceño.

—No, me contuve. —Contestó secamente. —¡Pero los he regañado muy seriamente! Lo que han hecho ha sido estúpido y peligroso, y además, no había razón para hacerlo —Habló sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mike ha encajado bien la bronca, pero Alex estaba consternada. Creo que nunca le había gritado así.

—Te perdonará. —Le aseguró.

—No, si es como su madre, no lo hará. —La pelirroja no pudo más que agachar la cabeza.

—No se trata de... perdonar. —Murmuró. —Lo que me pasa es que no puedo olvidar. Has ensombrecido mi mundo, Leon.

—Lo sé. —Respondió observando con tristeza sus manos entrelazadas. —Y el mío también. No es que importe, pero yo me lo merezco, tú no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Leon suspiró profundamente y soltó la mano de Claire para pasársela por la cabeza.

—Porque ella estaba allí. —Respondió de manera brutal, y frunció el ceño al ver que su esposa se sobresaltaba.

—Debes haberle hecho mucho daño.

—No es como tú. Las mujeres como Helena tienen la piel curtida, no se les hace daño tan fácilmente.

—Y con eso te justificas, ¿no?

—No. —Respondió y se apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando al suelo sobriamente. —Pero no puedo sentirme culpable por sus sentimientos cuando no ha tenido en cuenta los míos.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería. El agente la vio y suspiró.

—Si trato de explicártelo todo, ¿me escucharás?

¿Lo escucharía? ¿Quería saberlo todo? ¿Podría aceptar la verdad? Apartó los ojos de él. Le temblaban los labios y estaba llena de incertidumbre.

Leon le agarró la mano y la estrechó.

—Por favor. —Le pidió de nuevo. —Eras y sigues siendo la única mujer a la que he amado. Si no puedes oír nada más, por favor, oye eso, porque es la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te acostaste con Helena?

Él se irguió y frunció los labios. Retiró la mano y la dejó caer entre sus rodillas.

—Por un corto periodo de tiempo, perdí el control. No sólo con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre tú y yo, sino también aquí, en este lugar. Helena fue una válvula de escape. Así de simple. —Admitió mirando a Claire con pesadumbre. —Estaba bajo mucha presión y, sinceramente, la utilicé para librarme de alguna manera de esa presión.

¿Y eso qué significaba para ella?, se preguntaba la activista, sintiendo que la ira se agitaba en su interior.

—Y ahora, yo tengo que perdonar y olvidar. Y sentarme a esperar la próxima vez que estés bajo presión y sientas la necesidad de encontrar otra válvula de escape.

—No. —Respondió con tranquilidad. —porque no volverá a ocurrir.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

—No volverá a ocurrir. —Repitió. —Porque la primera vez no funcionó.

Observó el rostro de Claire para ver si entendía lo que quería decir. Sonrió al comprobar que no era así.

—Tú y tu eterna inocencia. —Murmuró secamente.

—Dejé de ser inocente, desde los diecinueve, ¡este jodido mundo en el que nos metimos me arrebató mi inocencia!

—Tú me diste lo que quedaba. Me la diste libremente. Y, lo creas o no, —continuó, — la acepté cuando no tenía intención de hacerlo. No... no pienses mal. Te deseaba. ¡Dios mío, siempre te he deseado! Tenía veintiun años y cierta experiencia. Sabía que debía apartarme de ti y marcharme antes de que las cosas llegaran a ser demasiado serias. Pero no pude después de tantos años de escapar de todo lo que me rodeaba, de ti, de lo que sea que hubo con Ada, de una relación bastante oscura, así que decidí que lleváramos una relación inocente, pero tampoco pude conseguirlo. —Confesó apretando la mandíbula. — Al final, estaba tan obsesionado contigo que mi trabajo se resintió. Y el tuyo también. Eras sobresaliente en todo hasta que aparecí yo. Pero, en lugar de sumergirte en la organización, que era lo que debías hacer, empezaste a salir conmigo. Y tu hermano habló conmigo…

Claire se quedó muy sorprendida ante aquella noticia. Siempre había pensado que su hermano se había limitado a saludar a Leon con una sonrisa cuando iba a recogerla a la oficina las veces que coincidían.

—No quería que saliéramos. Y tenía razón, yo ponía en peligro tu trabajo y tu vida. Y por ti, yo pospuse los grandes planes que tenía para mi futuro.

—¿Esto? — preguntó ofendida, refiriéndose a la oficina en el que estaban.

—Algo como esto. —Asintió.

—Así que al final alcanzaste tu sueño, a pesar de mí. —Concluyó Claire amargamente.

—Pero a expensas del tuyo.

—¿Los míos? ¿Cómo sabes cuáles eran mis sueños si nunca te molestaste en preguntar?

—Estudiar Arte primero, cuando te conocí en Raccoon City y luego, viajar y hacer conciencia en la gente de las atrocidades que causaba el bioterrorismo. Cuando empezamos a salir no pensabas en otra cosa.

—¿Ah no?, eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada de Leon. —Entonces, ¿qué querías? — Preguntó con cierta incomodidad, como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

Su mujer le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—Digamos que he obtenido lo que merecía. —Contestó, y se dio cuenta de que a su marido le dolieron aquellas palabras.

—Estuve a punto de desaparecer de tu vida hace tres años, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada. —Admitió el rubio, y la ojiazul cerró los ojos, aceptando que le correspondía a él hacerle daño. — Pasé aquella noche aquí, en Washington, pero lo que no sabes es que tuve varias entrevistas en las que me ofrecieron irme a trabajar al extranjero.

Ella lo había sospechado. Desde que supo su aventura con Helena, sospechó que se había visto atrapado por su embarazo. Leon no se habría casado con ella, pero no tuvo elección.

—No… — le respondió agarrándole las manos otra vez. — Estás confundiendo mis razones. ¡No quería dejarte! Pero estaba preparado para salir de tu vida por tu propio bien. Aquellas ofertas de trabajo eran una encrucijada. Acepté una de ellas, porque creía que era lo mejor para los dos. Pero no era una decisión fácil y me sentía muy mal, ensayando un montón de adioses.

Se detuvo, recordando.

—Y allí estabas tú. —Susurró. —De pie delante de mí, mirándome con esa… con esa. — Expresó, cubriendo con una mano los ojos de su esposa por un instante. —Y allí estaba yo, muriéndome por dentro porque tendría que abandonarte. Y lo que ocurrió a continuación... —Mencionó tragando saliva. —Fue que hicimos el amor cuando no debimos hacerlo, porque, ¿cómo le dices a la mujer que amas que vas a dejarla? —Estaba tan perdido en sus propios recuerdos que no se daba cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba pálida y quieta. —Entonces, cuando trataba de decirte que me iba, apoyaste la cabeza en mis rodillas y dijiste: "Estoy embarazada, Leon, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Rió ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Fue como la anulación de una condena a muerte cuando el verdugo está a punto de ponerte la soga al cuello. Me sentí libre, vivo. Tan vivo que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme allí sentado y dejarme invadir por la alegría. No tenía que dejarte marchar porque me necesitabas. ¡Me necesitabas! Podía dejar de pensar en tus viajes, en tus misiones que de todos modos te han puesto en riesgo, en síntesis perdida nuevamente como en la isla. Y podía hacer lo que más deseaba, que era casarme contigo y cuidarte y guardarte, para que nadie supiera el maravilloso tesoro que tenía.

Respiró profundamente y luego, dejó escapar el aire muy despacio.

—Entonces, nos casamos. —Continuó con menos emoción. —Y nos fuimos a vivir en aquel piso tan pequeño de Nueva York. No teníamos dinero ni propiedades, pero creo que no he sido más feliz en mi vida. Entonces, llegaron los mellizos y empecé a hacer algo que siempre había rondado en mi escritorio desde que decidí alejarme del campo de batalla: una oportunidad como asesor, algo que me tuviera más cerca de ti y de los niños. Acepté y me sentí como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal.

A Claire le habría gustado que, al menos, consultara con ella lo que debía hacer. Pero, pensó, tal vez, no habría llegado a ser el que era si hubiera tenido que consultar a otros cada vez que tomaba una decisión arriesgada.

—Pasé un año sintiéndome culpable cuando se hizo tan difícil vivir en aquel piso con los dos niños. Pero entonces, las misiones estaban saliendo mejor, la resolución de varias fue sumamente exitosa, empezamos a desmantelar a grupos peligrosos y con ello el pago fue mayor. Y después de aquello, nunca tuve que mirar atrás. Nos mudamos a Washington, compramos la casa y esto ha llegado a convertirse en lo que es hoy. Aunque todo eso, no sin sacrificios. Cuanto más crecen las victorias, más tiempo tengo que pasar trabajando. Y la naturaleza de mi negocio supone que tengo que moverme por ciertos círculos sociales para enterarme de lo que pasa en el mundo de los criminales. Pero, cuanto más conozco ese mundo, más decidido estoy a que no te toque ninguna de sus bajezas. Tú has sido el jardín de rosas en medio de la jungla urbana en la que me desenvuelvo. Tú has sido la única constante de mi vida. Siempre que vuelvo a casa, veo a la chica de diecinueve años de quien me enamoré y sé que sería capaz de luchar contra el mismo diablo para conservarte así.

De nuevo, respiró profundamente. Miró a la ex activista con alguna timidez, porque le estaba revelando demasiado del hombre que normalmente guardaba escondido en su interior, el hombre que ella siempre había querido conocer, pero que nunca parecía estar lo bastante cerca de ella.

—Creo que allí arriba, alguien debía pensar que era demasiado feliz, porque tuviste un embarazo y un parto muy difícil con los mellizos, y uno de mis últimos agentes se vio metido en un escándalo de fraude, que llevó meses resolver. Pasé más tiempo fuera que en casa, que era donde debía estar, ayudándote. Porque muchas veces eres demasiado terca, Claire. Teníamos más dinero del que podíamos gastar y te negaste a contratar una asistente.

—Puede que tú no puedas dirigir este lugar tú sólo, pero yo sí puedo ocuparme de una casa y dos niños.

—Pero todos tenemos un límite de resistencia. —Señaló. —Tú casi alcanzaste el tuyo cuando nacieron los niños y nos dieron cuatro meses de tormento, un año y medio de enfermedades seguidas unas de otras

—Y me enteré de tu aventura con Helena. —Añadió con frialdad.

Pero Leon negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ése fue el resultado de sobrepasar mi límite de resistencia. Casi lo pierdo todo, a ti en el parto, a los niños durante su primer año de vida, mi trabajo, alguien decidió que quería quitarme de la circulación y me atacó con todas sus armas. Incluida la acusación de fraude de mi agente.

Ella siempre pensó que el problema con su agente encubierto había sido otro, no que quisieran echarlo también de la agencia por aquella acusación.

Leon asintió, sin saber que Claire estaba asombrada con la nueva visión de los hechos.

—Fue amarga y muy dura, tuve que asumir riesgos que me hacen temblar cuando pienso en ellos, ahora que terminó todo hace tiempo. En otros periodos difíciles, siempre te tuve a ti para encontrar alivio, pero estabas ocupada con el sarampión de los mellizos. Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero los envidiaba porque ellos obtenían tus cuidados y yo no. ¡Te necesitaba, pero no podías ayudarme! Y, que Dios me perdone, Helena sí podía. —Habló y suspiró con angustia. —Con la brillante ayuda de Helena, gané la batalla legal. Pero sabe Dios por qué razón, me sentí tan aliviado que perdí el control y caí en sus brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Leon la miró con asombro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo fueron amantes?

Leon sacudió la cabeza con una extraña expresión.

—Nunca lo fue, al menos, no en el sentido en que tú lo dices. He intentado decírtelo alguna vez, pero te negabas a escucharme... Dios sabe que no te culpo. Al fin y al cabo, te he sido infiel en todo menos en hacer el amor. Salía con ella en lugar de volver a casa. La invitaba a cenar, a bailar...

—Hunnigan me dijo que te había visto saliendo de su apartamento. —Argumentó con voz grave.

Él asintió.

—Después de la batalla para liberar a mi agente me volví un poco loco. —Musitó sin poder ocultar cierto desprecio por sí mismo. —Me quedé sentado aquí bebiendo hasta que no pude volver a casa conduciendo. Helena me recogió y me llevó a su apartamento hasta que estuve sobrio, no me entiendas mal. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y yo sabía lo que se proponía, pero... no pude. No eras tú y, borracho o no, la idea de acariciarla me ponía enfermo. Debió darse cuenta, porque salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé dormido y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. No tengo ni idea de dónde durmió ella aquella noche, pero entró en la habitación mientras yo trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido, horrorizado por mi comportamiento incluso antes de que me dijera que no me había portado mal para haber bebido tanto.

Se detuvo para tragar saliva y Claire se puso muy pálida.

—Dejó que me atormentara durante meses antes de decirme la verdad. Fue su forma de vengarse de mí por quitarmela de encima y pasar mis casos con ella a otros agentes, como Hunnigan, que le ha hecho la vida de cuadritos. La noche que habló contigo no fue más que un intento de vengarse de mí. Cuando la llamé, le dije que iba a retirar mi apoyo en su trabajo. Estoy hablando de mucho dinero y personal, Claire, de una sociedad muy lucrativa con agentes de diversas agencias, entre ellos, la B.S.A.A., era algo a lo que temía, sobre todo, porque se puede ir de la lengua. Los insultos que cruzamos son tan viles que no quiero repetirlos, pero me dijo que no la había tocado nunca, lo que me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Me dijo las peores cosas que se le pueden decir a un hombre, pero a mí me sonaron a música celestial, porque me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando decía que no la había tocado, y esa es la verdad desnuda... —Terminó mirando a Claire a los ojos. —Espero que la creas, pero no te culparé si no quieres hacerlo.

Ella agachó la cabeza, mirándose las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre el regazo. Quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo, pero...

—Puedes quedarte con todo mi dinero y todo mi poder. —Habló Leon con voz grave. —A cambio de tu perdón.

—Ya tienes mi perdón. —Le respondió con irritación, pero las dudas no la abandonaban.

—Entonces ¿qué más quieres que diga? —Preguntó el rubio con frustración. —¡No puedo obligarte a que lo olvides! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!

Claire perdió la paciencia y se levantó. Le ponía furiosa que su esposo descargara en ella los problemas de su matrimonio. Había revelado mucho de sí mismo, pero aquel hecho no la ayudaba.

Tal vez aquel fuera su problema. Ella, como Claire, siempre había ocultado una parte de sí misma. Sus sueños, tal como él los había llamado. Pero, ¿cómo iba él a saber que su sueño era seguir en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, si ella no se lo había dicho nunca? ¿Podría decírselo en aquellos momentos? Con toda la tristeza y el dolor que había llevado a sus espaldas en los últimos meses, ¿podría ser tan sincera con él como él lo había sido con ella? ¿Podría serlo con el fin de salvar su matrimonio?

El silencio era espeso. Entonces, al verlos colgados sobre la pared, detrás de donde Leon se encontraba, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Alex, Mike, Sherry y ella. Sus propios dibujos enmarcados y colgados en el

despacho de Leon.

—Los robé. —Admitió poniéndose en pie mientras ella se acercaba a ellos. —Quería verlos cada vez que lo necesitaba... ¿Te molesta?

La mujer se sorprendió de no haberlos echado de menos. Entonces, recordó el desorden que reinaba en su casa con los preparativos de la mudanza y sonrió.

—Has quitado las rayas. —Advirtió observando su retrato y sintiéndose un poco expuesta por lo mucho que revelaba de sí misma. —Yo no soy así. —Finalizó a pesar de lo que sus ojos le decían.

—Sí lo eres. —Aseguró su esposo con un orgullo que no le pasó desapercibido.

—Es una galería familiar, pero faltas tú.

—Sí. —La sonrisa desapareció de su semblante. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había un retrato mío en ninguno de tus cuadernos?

¿Los había hojeado todos? Vaciló un momento y luego, le dijo la verdad, era la hora de la verdad.

—Todos me quieren. —Le dijo mirando los retratos de sus tres hijos. —Yo creía que tú ya no me querías. Traté de dibujarte, —añadió— pero no lograba recordar tus rasgos, así que lo dejé.

—¿Los ha visto Bellucci?

—¿Qué? —La hosquedad de su voz la sorprendió y tuvo que pensar por un momento antes de recordar quién era Bellucci. —No. Nadie los había visto.

—¿Fue muy serio lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?

—En absoluto.

—Lo besaste. Los vi.

—¿Un beso apresurado en un coche? —Cuestionó Claire burlándose de los celos del ex policía. —No fue nada, nada en absoluto.

Pero Leon no se convenció y la agarró por los hombros. Ella suspiró. Él lo había hecho de nuevo, había descargado las culpas sobre ella de modo que tenía que defenderse de algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Sonrió al pensar en lo absurdo que era todo.

—Vuelves a parecerte a ese diablo. Ya sabes, el que se ducha con fuego...

—Voy a besarte. —Gruñó el agente.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí en tu oficina? Te equivocas de escenario, cariño, yo pertenezco a tu otro mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Leon la besó apasionadamente, hasta que la ex activista se rindió entre sus brazos. La besó hasta que ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le acarició la nuca, hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Los pezones de Claire se erizaron, al tiempo que sentía la urgencia del deseo de volcán contra el vientre.

—Te quiero. —Le susurró su esposo.

—Lo sé. —Aceptó besándole suavemente en el cuello. —Creo que puedo creerte otra vez.

Leon suspiró con alivió y volvió a besarla, esta vez dulcemente. Uno de los teléfonos empezó a sonar. El rubio lo miró con un brillo de ira en la mirada. Luego agarró a su esposa y la llevó hasta su mesa.

—No te muevas. —dijo separándose un poco de ella para alcanzar el teléfono.

Fue increíble cómo pasó de ser un amante apasionado a ser un frío asesor del gobierno, pensó mientras lo miraba aunque sin oír nada de lo que decía. Parecía más delgado, con los rasgos más duros, como si se hubieran alterado para corresponderse con el hombre que era en aquellos momentos. Su mirada era fría, a pesar de que dejaba de mirarla, y tenía los labios apretados, perdiendo toda la sensualidad que tenían al besarla.

Ella sonrió y el rubio frunció el ceño al verla, sin distraer la atención de la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Un diablillo en el interior de Claire hizo que le dieran ganas de hacer cosquillas sobre la armadura de aquel agente entrenado del gobierno y le acarició un muslo.

Leon casi se atragantó. Agarró la mano de Claire para detenerla, un brillo cruzó por sus ojos y le tembló la voz. Ella se rió.

—Te llamaré más tarde. —Gruñó y colgó. —¡Era un cliente muy importante! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! —La acusó atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Te quiero. —Susurró suavemente.

Él se puso pálido y tragó saliva.

—Dilo otra vez.

Ella lo besó en la boca con ternura.

—Te quiero. —Repitió, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba decirlo después de haberlo dicho una vez.

El ex policía respiró profundamente, casi como si estuviera oliendo el aroma de aquellas palabras.

—Echaba de menos que me lo dijeras. —Confesó, y volvió a respirar profundamente. —He echado de menos la luz de tu cara cuando me lo dices. —Murmuró con los ojos cerrados acariciándole la mejilla.

—Te quise cuando era una niña de diecinueve años. —Mencionó con dulzura. —Y desde entonces, nunca he dejado de amarte. Sólo que, a veces, me olvidaba y hacía oídos sordos, ya sabes, buscando un lugar más placentero para vernos.

—Y ocultaste tus sentimientos, convirtiendo las noches en un infierno. Todas esas noches silenciosas y oscuras. Eran como un castigo.

—Vámonos a casa. —Pidió la pelirroja que deseaba abrazarlo desnudo en la luz de su dormitorio. —¿No nos podemos ir?

—¡Claro que podemos! —Exclamó Leon levantándose de la mesa. —Soy mi maldito jefe, esto es mío.

—Mmm, ya me había olvidado que también eres multimillonario. —Comentó mirándolo reflexivamente. —Eso significa que, si nos divorciamos, la mitad de tus propiedades son mías. Me pregunto si merecerá la pena…

Leon la agarró por los hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Vámonos a casa. A la nueva. Le dejaremos los niños al ama de llaves e inauguraremos una de las habitaciones, así podré enseñarte la más valiosa de mis propiedades.

—Parece interesante. —Musitó la motociclista.

—Será algo más que eso.

—Estoy en una condición muy delicada, ya lo sabes.

—Lo que no ha supuesto ningún problema hasta ahora. De hecho, te recuerdo que sueles ser más sensible cuando estás así.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho y los niños entraron corriendo.

Leon agarró a Michael, que estaba muerto de sueño. El niño apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la escena.

Bajaron en ascensor y se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

Leon llevaba a Michael en un brazo y con el otro rodeaba los hombros de su esposa. Alex iba agarrada con fuerza de la mano de su madre.

—Nunca volveré a hacerlo, mamá. —Le había dicho hacía unos instantes. Y ella sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

Era un día soleado y la mitad de los empleados de la D.S.O estaban asomados a las ventanas para ver a la familia del mejor agente que tuvo la agencia.

—No puedo creerlo. —Habló un hombre. —Sabía que estaba casado, ¡pero dos hijos!

—Llevo años trabajando para él. —Puntualizó otro. —Y no sabía que estaba casado.

—Siempre ha sido demasiado duro, no sé cómo una criatura como ésa puede haberse casado con un hombre así.

—Ahora no parece tan duro —Señaló el primero. —Al revés, tiene un aspecto muy amable. Puede que en su casa sea diferente.

—Puede que ella no sea tan dulce como parece. —Cuchicheó el segundo. —Después de todo, si tienen dos hijos, significa que…

—¿Y mi coche? —preguntó Claire.

—Haré que lo lleven esta tarde.

—No mientras tenga las llaves aquí mismo. —Afirmó ella con un aplomo muy femenino.

Leon murmuró algo entre dientes, cambió al pequeño Michael por las llaves del coche de Claire, y después de abrir el coche les dijo a los mellizos que se metieran en el asiento de atrás. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y ayudó a su esposa a entrar.

Los empleados que miraban desde las ventanas, lo vieron volver al edificio y aparecer al cabo de unos segundos con Sawyer, del departamento de ventas, el joven que había acompañado a Claire hasta su despacho.

Leon le dio las llaves y señaló la camioneta.

El rubio montó en el Mustang y, un momento después, salió para abrir la puerta de atrás. Los niños salieron a toda velocidad y él fue a abrir la puerta del acompañante.

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el E,Escort. El agente cruzó unas palabras con Sawyer y se intercambiaron las llaves. La razón del cambio de coche quedó clara cuando sentaron a los niños en sus sillitas.

—¡Santo Dios! —Dijo alguien —¡Lo tienen en el bote! Me pregunto cómo lo hacen. Saberlo puede valer una fortuna.

—Ojos azules, cabello rojo y un cuerpo delicioso, aunque esté embarazada, ésa es la fórmula.

—Yo creía que tenía una aventura con Harper. —Murmuró otro.

—¡Helena Harper!

—Perdón. Es verdad, es una idea muy estúpida.

—Qué niños tan guapos. —Mencionó alguien.

—Qué mujer tan guapa. —Exclamó otro.

—Qué coche tan bonito. —Comentó riendo el siguiente.

—¿Su casa es bonita?

—Su magnum es bonita. —Mencionó algún bromista.

—Bonito panorama. Venga, todos a trabajar. —Gritó un jefe.

* * *

—Recuérdame que compre un coche de cuatro plazas.

—¿Qué? ¿Y echar a perder tu imagen de despiadado agente de la Casa Blanca?

—¿Qué imagen de despiadado agente? ¿Te has molestado en mirar a las ventanas del edificio?

—No, ¿por qué? —Preguntó volviéndose a mirar en aquellos instantes y observando a los curiosos. —¿Te van a gastar bromas sobre nosotros?

—En mi cara, no, si tienen un mínimo instinto de supervivencia. Aunque sabe Dios lo que dirán a mis espaldas.

—No importa. —Habló apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de su esposo. —Despiadado o no, todos te queremos.

—Deja la mano donde está y dirán que soy un maníaco sexual.

—¿Qué es un maníaco sexual? —Preguntó Alex.

Claire profirió una risita y apartó la mano. Leon miró al cielo y suspiro.

—Cuando seas mayor. Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor y tengas novio.

—¿Me lo vas a explicar a mi también cuando sea mayor? —Cuestionó Claire.

El agente le dirigió una ardiente mirada.

—Haré algo mejor que eso. Te haré una demostración en cuanto estemos a solas.

—Con la luz encendida, para que pueda…

—¡Claire! —Exclamó Leon, cerrando los ojos. —No sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo.

—Sí que lo sé

La mirada del ex Policía se ensombreció.

—Sigue pensando lo que estás pensando. —Y aceleró.


End file.
